Skywalker: A Fanon Story
by I'mjusttryingtofindmyway
Summary: Self insert into Anakin Skywalker's body. Raising himself to be someone worthy as the title of 'Chosen' to be a Jedi seems too Rigid, a Sith too selfish. War over idelogies was too stupid a reason to die...war for power to vain. M for safety concerns.
1. Chapter 1

**The Chosen One**

"Ani! Ani!"

I hate that name. I looked up, she smiled down at me. I couldn't help but sigh and smile back, "yes mother?"

Shmi Skywalker groaned, "Ani...did I do something? Are you upset with me?"

I blinked, "no! Of course not!"

"Then why don't you call me mom anymore?" Shmi asked, obviously hurt.

I sighed, "I...I just thought since I'm older now I should probably stop talking like a child," I gulped, praying she believed me.

She groaned, "well...you know you don't have to grow up that quickly yes? You can still be kid Ani..."

"I know..." I replied looking away from her and the small meager hole in the wall we now called home. The twin suns overhead burnt me down, I began to sweat profusely, and the sand, God I hate the sand. Woah...sounded a bit like the real Anakin Skywalker for a second…

"Well..be careful today, you understand me my big strong man?" Shmi smiled as she ruffled my hair and checked the backpack I carried, "I'm sure Watto has a lot of work for you today, so remember to stay hydrated, do you understand? And remember-"

A flash of memories came through my head, memories of Anakin's life before I came into his body. "-Don't talk to strangers, yes mother, I know," the memories told me so. They also told me what Shmi would do next.

She leaned forward and placed a sloppy kiss on my cheek, I flinched a little, the physical contact feeling odd, "please don't'...you're embarrassing me."

"Well tough," Shmi grinned like a cat as she ruffled my hair once more, "now go on. And be careful!"

"Right...bye," I waved at her and walked away, pulling my backpack closer as I made my was to...what's his name again? The flying bug thing? Blue...smells funny...oh right! Watto! That's his name!

My memory of the movies came sparingly but my memories of Anakin Skywalker's life...well, that was far more prominent.

I woke up in this...form, a few days ago. Apparently 'Ani' had a high fever, caused by overworking. But as Anki went in...I came out.

I honestly don't remember much of my own life, whatever did...this, caused my own personal memories to be jumbled. It took me a day to understand this wasn't my normal body, another to realise just whose body I was in.

I was...well, I was shit scared.

The implications alone...Anakin Skywalker...Darth Vader...the Chosen One, the man without Fear. I was him, he was me. And...fucking hell it's hot here! Damn, I swear I can roast an egg on the sidewalk!

I made my way to the dusty town I was living in, it was apparently actually a city called Mos Espa, but anything this small and shitty can't qualify for a city ranking. At least in my books.

I made my way through the market of the main city and moved to the edge, where I approached a large junkyard that was both amazing and terrifying at the same time. Amazing because off all the spaceship parts just lying around, horrifying because of who those parts belonged to.

"Hey! Ani! You are late!" the mocking voice of Watto my….employer called out. I looked up at him with narrowed eyes, the bug flew out of small workshop at the front of the junkyard, his form matching his smell, both disgusting.

"Sorry...I was still feeling a little down," I replied.

Smack!

I felt his slap sting my cheek, it had hit me hard enough to send me back. I looked back up and glared, "what? You going to do something?!" the bug asked, laughing as he did.

Of course...I could do nothing. Thought I wanted too. I so wanted too. I wouldn't usually react so..poorly, but right now I was in the body of a seven year old child...a child. And his slave master just struck him.

If I was older, in another body and saw this situation happening again...I doubt the bug would be alive.

"Get up!" Watto cried as he buzzed around, the stench alone enough to force me to my feet, "get inside and start working! I got some new power converters that you have to fix up! Do it before lunch, or no lunch!"

"Yes Watto," I replied monotonously as I entered the junk shop and went to my small work station, a small table filled with broken tech and other random garbade.

I placed my bag on the table and got on top of a stool and looked down at the machinery before me. I gulped, they all looked so...complex. I don't even think I ever saw a machine come in that form.

I was hesitant to even touch these things, but before I could even think I was hit up the head, hard. "What are you waiting for?! Get to work!" Watto cried out as he flew overhead, "I lost three good days without you! I won't have a waste of space here! Work or get out!"

I glared at the bug. Did people honestly think he was a representation of jewish people? I know jewish people, they might like investing and being careful with money, but they were never ever cruel to me!

Wait...I remembered something! I blinked as I realised the new memories flowing into my head were more pictures and recollections than actual memories. It was like seeing a picture of a painting or a movie. Bauge but...still there.

I think I remember seeing a jewish person before but...I don't remember who.

"Ani! Work!" Watto cried out as he threw something at my head again. This time though, I knew it was coming, ducking to the side to avoid the coupling that he threw at my head. Honestly, so predictable.

I sighed as I turned back and glared at the bug, who was already outside, drinking something vile looking out of his cantin. God how I hated him.

He seemed to have noticed me staring as he turned and glared, "what are you looking at!?"

I turned away, the anger still present. I sighed and slowly let it go, it was obviously not important. For now...I need to figure out how in hell I'm going to fix these...power converts was it?

I picked them up and looked them over, a long cylindrical flask with a donut shaped ring around it. It was big, clunk, something was jinggling inside, probably the zeta wave transmitter, meaning I would need to change its internal system to get to work. Hm, I think Anakin left some spare weld tools in the back and….

What the hell was that?

One moment I was totally confused,the next I knew exactly what I was holding and what to do to fix it. Did I...not just get Anakin Skywalker's memories but also his knowledge? Anakin Skywalker was an engineering genius, he was...he built a robot from scratch, could I do the same?

"Ani!"

This time, I felt the hand coming to slap me. I didn't know how, but I knew it was coming for me...like a third person view of behind my head.

And so I ducked, avoidin his fists. I tuned, Watton was stunned and slowly my eyes winded, "shit!"

"You brat!" he slapped me this time, hard enough to knock me off the stool. He flew down and spat on my clothes, "filth! This'll teach you to try and fool your master! Get back to work! And I swear if I see you slacking off again, I'll blow your head off!"

He flew away, grumbling under his breath. I pulled myself up, fear of the threat lingering. I was his property, he could do that. But...but...what was that?

The first time he threw something at me, I heard him grunt before he threw it, I knew he would try something and I heard the heavy machine fly threw the air. But now?

Now it was just pure instinct...or rather...oh my god. Anakin Skywalker...the Force! The fucking Force! I have the Force!

"Anakin!"

"Right! Right!" I called back, returning to the work at hand, grabbing the tools needed to fix the stupid junk on my desk for Waldo. But as I did, I realised something. This world I was in...it was just a part of a galaxy...a galaxy far far away and a long time ago.

Sith, jedi, lightsabers! Holy hells please tell me this isn't a dream! Though from the pain in my cheek, it wasn't.

I watched Gatto from the corner of my eye and saw him walk around trying to gain customers and failing. Obviously, nobody liked him, and for good reason.

According to Anakin's memories he was rude to people, greedy and very very lazy. Anakin did all the work...no wonder he said they couldn't work while I was out sick, he literally couldn't.

He was a drunk and a gambler, a bug and scum of the worst kind. And a slaver.

I need to get out from his grasp. I need to be free. And...I suppose Shmi as well. I can't just let that poor woman continue to be a slave. I can't imagine why Anakin ever left his mother the first time around, what a brat!

But then again, he was just that, a child. He was so impressionable, he wanted to be a jedi, one of the legendary jedi. He wanted to be a hero to protect his mother, not realising he had to give her up in the process.

I didn't want either of those things….I guess...I just want to be free...yeah...free.

I looked at Watto, until I could figure a way to be free, I would be stuck with him. So for now, I'll be quite, focus on the damn stupid power converters. So I did just that, looking down at the machine before me and trying to focus. What even was this?

And the answer suddenly came to me. It transformed various types of electrical current into a different charge. This unit converted energy into a type 2 charge, which is used in minor machines like droids and other such units.

And I began to work. Almost tirelessly I worked with my tiny little hands, trying to figure out how to go about this the right way. It was difficult, this body was only 7 years old, but I think...I think I was managing it.

It took me four hours, I'm guessing, to finish them all up. By then I was hungry, beyond hungry. I had stayed rooted in one spot and worked, actually...going into a sort of trance as I did. I smiled, was this the Force? Was it really that simple to access it?

Honestly it made me excited, the Force. Damn, what an amazing thing! I doubt I actually used the Force consciously right now, I mean, wasn't the deal that you had to meditate or something? Either Way, I was done, meaning I could finally get something to eat.

I walked up to Watto, who by now, since it was mid day, had taken to sleeping away in a corner, cuddled up into a ball.

"Hey Waldo, I'm going for lunch," I told him in a soft tone.

"W-what?" he blinked away his sleepiness and looked around, spotting me and immediately glaring, "what are you doing?! I told you, no food until you fix those stupid converters!'

"They are fixed," I pointed at the machines on my table, now looking cleaner and looking far more efficient, "now, can I eat?"

The bug scoffed, "fixed? Already? Don't lie to me Ani, I know it would take at least a day to fix these model, these droid converter are tricky things," he flew over and checked them out, "why I myself would have taken-what?!"

His eyes widened as he examined the fixed devices, turning back to me and then the machines. He took them apart and checked the insides, looking shocked that they were actually fixed.

"H-how?!"

I shrugged, "I'm just that good. Anyway, can I eat now? I'm starving," and I was. I wonder, if I go around will I see a cantina? Oh! That would be so exciting to see! A real hive of scum and villainy!

"Eh-I...no!" Watto suddenly cried out.

I blinked, "what? Why not?"

"Ah-a new order just came in! Very special! I need you to look into them and fix them quickly. Only you can do ti Ani, they require your special skills!" Watto took out a box of junk and placed it on my table, smiling a greedy little smile.

I raised an eyebrow and looked into the box, it was filled with...junk...just junk. Some of these would never work...unless I made them work. There is potential here, don't' get me wrong. But they just seem too much of a hassle.

"This is a special order?" I asked, my disbelief clearly shown.

"Oh yes! Yes it is! And they asked especially for you! Now doesn't that make you feel special Ani?!"

I blinked, was he seriously trying to trick me with such a stupid lie. I opened my mouth to object, but before I could say a thing, Watto grabbed the power converts I fixed up and flew out of the junk shop.

"If you don't fix everything inside that box by the time I come back, you can't have lunch!" he took out a remote and pressed a button, causing the grill gates on the shop's windows and door to come down, lokcing me inside.

"Hey! You can't do this!" I cried out slamming against the door with my foot, "let me out!"

"Work hard Ani!" Watto cried out as he laughed, flying away on those beady little wings of his.

I growled as I slammed the gate a few more times to no avail. I sighed and turned around, sitting down on the desk and looking at the box before me.

I didn't have a choice...it was do or die. So I pushed my hunger down, something Anakin's body was used to do, and pushed ahead.

I unloaded the box and looked inside. Junk, junk, junk...interesting junk….junk and...oh, what's this?

I sighed how did he expect me to fix all these? I sighed and pushed the box away and sighed at the junk before me, leaning back and staring off into the distant, bored outta my mind.

Anakin Skywalker...I was Darth Vader...or rather the man he as before he fell to the dark side. Would Sidious try and turn me? Would it work? A jedi...Obi-Wan...Padme Amidala...woah….I might get to fuck Natalie Portman!

But as I let my mind wander to the amazing world I was now a part off, I grew curious. The Force...could I even use it?

I looked down at the junk before me and grew curious. I had done this little trick so many times in my old life. Tried to pull the remote from across the room by holding out my hand and focusing. This time...would it actually work?

I held out my hand towards a cylindrical piece of junk. I think it was some kind of lever, btu if one used a bit of childish imagination, they could imagine it as the handle of a lightsaber.

I focused, narrowing my eyes and the desire for the object filled my thoughts. 'Come on...come on...come to me...'

And then, it shock.

I was so shocked I jumped off my seat and approached it. I observed it carefully, I looked at every single inch of the thrown out object, it had moved just an inch.

Growing boldend and filled with a look of awe I stepped back and stood feet apart, my entire focus on the object.

I held out my hand. I focused, I did nothing else, my breathing being the only distraction. And then...it happened.

It flew off the table and immediately my fingers closed around it as I rested in my hand. Immediately I took a step back and held it with both hand, the thought of a blue blade spouting off the end filled my mind as I smiled.

'I have the Force….holy shit, I have the Force!' my smiled would have seemed almost manicaish to anyone else. Thank God I was alone.

I needed to see more of this, I needed to do it again. I immediately placed the cylinder on the table and stepped back, further this time.

I held my hand otu, the object rolled off the table, neared the edge before suddenly zooming out into my hand.

The next time it didn't even move. I was confused why, I did all the same things But then I quickly realised why, I wasn't focusing, I was distracted. I needed to focus. So I closed my eyes and tried again, this time, it flew.

One time it landed on the ground and I had to pull it up with the force alone. Then another time it began to hop around, moving kettle over bell before it flew into my hand.

I lost track of time, I was just so enchanted by the mere process of the rod moving into my hand. Slowly, I began to feel something, something small, in the back of my head, a small pull. A small...something.

I think it was the Force...no, I know it's the Force. A small sensation that obeyed me, but like a cat, stubborn, resilient. I had to push it to work for me, the longer or stronger my request was, the better it worked.

And then, after probably the hundredth time I did so, I looked at the rod and wondered, could I do the opposite? A Force Push I think it was called...Hm...I looked at the rode, put my hand up and held the rod with the tips of my fingers.

I focused on the object, and closed my eyes. The feeling of being pulled, I reserved it. It was difficult, but I think I could do it, it was like reading a word backwards, it started out slowly at first, but the more I repeated, the easier it came until-

KRASH!

My eyes flew open as I saw the rod had flown out of my hand and into the wall, sticking out like a broken support beam in the structure. I gulped, of God… THAT WAS SO AMAZING!

I held out my hand and begged the rod to come back, and slowly it began to wiggle.

'Move...' I whispered, 'come on...move...move...MOVE~'

It shook and suddenly it came into my hand, pulling the wall apart. It slammed into my hand and I failed to catch it.

It fell to the ground, I grunted in pain, stupid thing. I picked it up and rubbed my hand. Maybe next time I should be more gentle.

 **An hour later:**

I held the rod in mid air, my hands wide apart as it slowly spun around an imaginary axis, slightly tilted to the right. I was sweating hard, it was...difficult, pushing and pulling it at the same time.

I think I was doing something wrong, it shouldn't be this hard...should it? Anakin's is supposed to be the strongest Force user in the history of the Jedi and Sith….was it because of me? Is it because I'm not really Anakin? Because I'm someone else?

Groan!

I chuckled, my stomach was rumbling, I looked out the window, it was already night time. The whole day went by and I was hungry but...I think Anakin's body was used to hunger, it didn't hurt that badly.

But I was hungry, still hungry. I sighed, closing my eyes to push away the hunger and suddenly I heard the sound of metal hitting the floor.

I groaned, the rod had fallen down. I sighed and picked it up and looked it over. This whole thing...it was a difficult process but...I think it's just a steep learning curve I have to worry about, nothing else. I smiled, a jedi huh...I think that might be a pretty decent future.

Bang!

The door flew open as Watoo flew in carrying a box of what looked like another set of power converters. "Ani! We got another order, you have-" he stopped abruptly as his beady eyes landed on the hole I had accidentally made in the wall with the first time I pushed the rod away.

"What did you do!?" Watto dropped the box and turned to me, fury in his eyes. "You stupid child! I leave you in here for a few hours and you do this to my shop!?"

"I-I, it was an accident," I gulped. I was so focused with my new power that I didn't realise what I had done. The amazement of being able to move something with my mind it distracted me from the thoughts of what I actually did.

"You stupid boy!" he cried out as suddenly a flash of pain was felt across my face.

The next thing I knew I was on the ground, my cheeks in pain. He had hit me, hard.

"You think you're special because you are good with machines?!" he grabbed the rod I was playing with and brought it down, hard.

The dull sound of flesh being beaten rang out over and over again. I curled into a ball, holding my head, trying to protect any vital parts.

"You forget that I'm your master boy! I own you and your whore mother!" again and again the hits came until after what felt like an eternity they stopped. He threw it away, I heard his disgusting voice pant as he flew over me.

"You will learn to treat my property with the respect it deserves boy," he spat, the liquid staningin my head, I could feel it seep into my hair, it felt disgusting. He flew away, I peeked from behind my hands and saw him sit down on his seat and pant.

"You're disgusting," he growled as he took out a glass pipe of some kind. He took a deep breath of the vapour inside and puffed it out, "you know...I think I should teach your mother a lesson too. Just so that I know you will learn."

And then, images and memories from the deepest parts of Anakin's memories resurfaced. The child that had this body didn't understand the noises he heard from his mother's room at night. He didn't understand the sly smile Watto would always send his mother wasn't of contempt, but lust.

Shmi Skywalker gave up so much for her son. Anakin must have suppressed these memories, or he just didn't realise what they meant. But i did. Oh...I did.

I was on my feet before I realised I was moving. Watto noticed me move and raised an eyebrow, "hm? What boy? You want more?"

I hated him, I hate him, I hate him. She wasn't my mother, I knew that, a part of my brain understood that perfectly. But fuck that, and fuck Watto. A woman was being rapped by this thing before me, it had to go.

I wanted him dead, I raised a hand, I'll crush his head, I'll break it apart. I focused on the idea of pushing him back, of making him suffer.

"What are you doing you stupid boy?" Watto grumbled, "did you become retarded?"

And I pushed, but what came out wasn't a force of will.

Using the Force was like pushing a water out of a pipe, the harder you pushed, the stronger it came. But if you push it hard enough, if you pushed your emotions into it, it came out….twisted.

Instead of a wall of telekinetic energy, I pushed out a stream of electricity.

I came out like a blaster bolt, so quick I didn't realise what had happened until it had already struck Watto.

"ARGH!" the bug started to scream in pain as he fell down his seat and land head first into the ground.

Every second he screamed, memories of Anakin's mothers being abused by this monster came into my head. He made her suffer, he made her bleed. And she took it all, and she smiled, just to make sure Anakin grew up with a loving mother and not a hateful shrew.

She was a good person, and he was not. So I made up my mind, the scales of justice were broken, I would fix them. And I would begin with this monster before me.

While at first I was afraid of the idea of using such a dark abblity, now, I didn't care. Killing him would be too quick, letting him go would mean justice would not be served. But this, the pain...oh the pain was just.

I focused on my focus on him, I gave him everything I had, the anger, the fury of being helpless, everything. And he screamed.

The lightning that I threw out grew to a slowly pale colour, from dark blue to a almost teal colour. And as I kept the pain up, my brain started to struggle to give reasons to keep the anger alive.

Hadn't he suffered enough? Hadn't...hadn't I done enough? No...I haven't….he needs to understand pain, he needs to understand that the people he hurts have feelings too.

My heart became lighter, the anger going away, but the desire for justice remained. And slowly, with my change of heart, the lighting too began to change. It grew from a teal shade to a bright yellow.

The pain filled screams were muffled now, he didn't feel as much hurt as before, but I could see it still hurt him.

The lighting covered his body like a cloak. Sparks flew as the lightning hit the ground, it burnt his skin thought, hurting him badly. And then, it struck the pipe he was smoking.

Anakin's mind quickly understood what will happen, the lightning would have ignited the systems inside, causing it to explode. I was going to stop before that happened, but I slowly realised something, he hasn't suffered enough.

I kept at it, now focusing almost all energy at the pipe and then suddenly.

BOOM!

The sound was deafening, and immediately the flames came onto Watto's body. " **KRAA!** " the screams were loud and pathetic. I watched as his body spasmed, the lightning hurting him and the flames burning him.

I watched him burn, I looked around, the junkyard was huge, this workshop was in the middle of it. No one will hear him scream and even if they did….who the fuck would care about this scum?

"HELP! HELP ME!" he began to scream. I watched him cry out in pain. I sighed, he suffered enough. I walked to the far wall where he kept a quick freeze spray, basically a quick acting and powerful fire extinguisher.

I took my time, taking it off the wall and pointing it at him. I released the spay and immediately the scream were muffled.

I threw the empty can away and watched his withering burnt form on the ground. His bac was burnt, his wings were nothing. His skin leaked an unholy mixture of blood and the aroma of burnt flesh.

And then, the panic set in. What was I thinking? I was dead. If people heard a slave tried to burn his master alive….oh God...the bomb.

Anakin's memories came in now, the memory which told me why slaves were so obedient. Each of them had a implant in their neck that their owners can use to blow their heads off their body. Like a galactic version of Suicide Squad.

And I just tried to kill mine. I can't kill him, no...I won't kill him. He should suffer with that burnt and whole body. But...if he recovered, he would kill Shmi and I without regret.

I need to find the remote, I closed my eyes and focused, the memory came quickly. The device was a remote, it was small, around the size of my fist. I ran to Watto's body and searched through his pockets, pushing away the burnt clothes and trying to control my vomit from touching his burnt skin.

In the satchel pocket on his chest, I found it. I ripped it out, he groaned, trying to reach and grab it. Hm, I may have underestimated him, in so much pain, and yet he tried to get revenge. No wonder jedi mind tricks don't work on him.

Watto never hide it, he always waved it around like a magic wand to intimidate Ani to work and...I think forcing Shmi to _service_ him. He knew Anakin, the seven year old child would never even think of stealing it. But not me.

I sat down on my table and looked it over. It took me seconds to figure out how it worked. The personal slave codes of Shmi and myself were imputed inside, I opened the back and searched through the scraps of junk around the room, finding a powerful magnetic coil.

I placed the coil on the now exposed motherboard of the remote and connected a small battery to supercharge a magnet. I stepped back and watched as suddenly, the remote began to spark, frying out.

I smiled, the personal slave code could not be copied or replicated in any form. It was only ever found in the remote of the slaver, hence it was impossible for some other slaver to steal your slave away. That's why smart slavers never displayed their remote to their slaves, but Watto was anything but smart.

I threw the now useless remote aside and walked to Watto's body, he looked up at me and I squatted down before him, my eyes meeting his.

"The remote is gone," his eyes widened, "I see you know what that means...tell me Watto...if you were me, and your mother was defiled by a pathetic insect….what would you do?"

"Kam," he whizzed, his throat had been burnt, his voice box had been hurt, badly. His eyes were tearing up, "my-mercy."

I smiled, it must have hurt him so much to say that. Both physically and to his person. I couldn't help chuckle, "mercy? From the boy whose mother you raped? Isn't that a little too much? I won't spare you...you will die. But..." my brain began to spin, coming up with an idea that made me smile like a mad man, "depending on what you give me...I can make it easy or," I pushed the Force out in the familiar feeling I came to associate with justice, sparks flew out between my fingers, yellow lightning arced through my fingers.

"A-anything," he croaked.

I smiled, "everything," I looked around, "I want all of this. When you die...I want to be free. Give me everything, or you will spend the rest of your life screaming in pain."

He nodded, "yes," he looked around, his eyes landed on a metal safe in the corner of the room, I immediately knew what he was thinking.

Anakin remembered Watto bragging about owning this junkyard, how he won it from a gambling match a long time ago. Ani was so curious and eager, Watto had shown him the deed to the entire place, he kept it locked away in the safe.

I walked over and looked over the safe, it was locked with a digital pad up front. I turned, "code."

"222," he croaked, gasping out, "321."

I inputted the code and inside I found several expensive objects, thousands of credits, both lactic and basic and the deed for several things.

I brought them all to Watto and placed them before him. He struggled to type on the deed, his fingers leaving bloody prints on the tad and he worked on changing the deed to the shop. He gave up ownership and pushed it to me.

I reached down and inputted my fingerprints onto the deed's main screen and in minutes my entire bio data was inputted. Every single thing Watto owned was now mine.

"Please," he grunted.

I looked down at him and smiled. I took the several deeds and put it back in the safe, "you kept your promise...and I suppose I should keep mine," I wanted to torture him some more, break my promise and make him hurt. But...my heart wasn't in it.

I wasn't fucking evil...I was just me. I moved to the safe and grabbed a blaster that Watto kept for self defense. I aimed it at his head and without a word fired at him.

The sound was deafening, and then silence. I was alone, his wheezing had stopped...the only thing that remained was Waldo's burnt body which had a giant hole in its head.

The blaster fell to my side, I looked down and for several seconds I just looked at the body bleeding out onto the floor of the workshop. I had killed someone...and I don't know which is worse, wanting to make him suffer some more or killing him at all.

Was I evil now? I used Sith Lightning, that means I was evil right? No matter what colour it was...was I evil?

And I realised something...I didn't honestly care. Shmi was being rapped by this creature, Anakin was being slapped around, he deserved death in the worst ways possible. So what if the jedi hated me for it? Did they ever solve slavery in this world? Did they ever care?

Damn them, they can't judge me, they had no right. And damn the sith, those selfish bastards would destroy the world for their own petty reasons. Fucking fools the both of them. When I woke up in this body...I wanted to be a jedi, I won't' lie.

I wanted to be Anakin Skywalker and kill Sidious and be a hero. But I'm not a fucking jedi, I can't just push away my own emotions, I can't...and I'm not selfish enough to be a Sith. I'm...I am me.

Let the chips fall they may, for now, I need to focus what I see before me right now. And right now I see a dead bug on the floor of _my_ workshop. Tatonnie was filled with scum, they wouldn't care what happened to a dead man, but I would need to play it safe.

I focused on his body and lifted the thing into the air. It was lighter than I thought, I was able to easily pulled it towards the junkyard where I found an incinerator, the kind we used to melt down old metal to reuse it for new projects. And now, I would be using it on him.

I tossed him inside and watched him burn. No screams, no yells. Just the burning smell of his flesh turned into ash. In the end, nothing remained and I was alone.

I went back to the junkyard, I grabbed a bag and put the deeds for all of _my_ properties into it. I strapped the blaster to my side and walked out into the dark streets of the rural city.

I gripped my bag, my eyes darting to every which corner to make sure no one knew what I carried. I spotted a few rough looking green...fish...what are they? Wait...Rodians, Anakin's memories helped me fill in the name. Damn those things look weird.

I managed to make my way back to the slave quarters of the city, the place where only the slaves lived. Without knocking, I walked in.

"Ani? You're just in time honey! I made some fresh macare soup for you!"

My stomach growled, I was hungry. But right now...now I couldn't eat. I walked into the dining room, which was the same as the living room and the half of the kitchen. And there was Shmi setting up a small dinner for the two of us, a smile on her face the moment she saw her son.

"Ani, did you work hard today? Did you...Ani...where did you get that blaster?" Shmi's eyes widened as she spotted the comically large blaster on attached to my small hip.

"I took it from Watto's safe," I told her as I unstrapped it and placed it on a chair, "that's also where I found these," I took off the bag and placed it on the table, opening it up to allow the deeds for everything Watto owned to come pouring out.

Shmi's eyes widened, "Ani! What have you done?! If Watto found out you did this he'll kill you! You have to go back and put away! Quickly! Before he-"

"-He won't notice," I shot back, "he won't care."

Shmi's face turned from shock and fear to confusion. "Anakin...what do you mean?"

"He hurt you mom," the word no longer foreign to my tongue, after all I had killed for this woman, "he hurt you and said he would do so again...so I made sure he won't hurt anyone ever again."

Shmi gasped, "Anakin...what did you do?"

"I killed him," I replied, cold, emotionless. I slowly poured my heart out, "but not before freeing us from his control, destroying his remote and then transferring every single thing he owned into my control. And then, I fired a blaster bolt between his eyes and burnt his body..."

I looked down and away. She probably hates me...I would hate me. I turned her son into a killer at the age of 7, not even Sidious can claim that achievement. I could probably run...those credits Watto has, it should be enough to get me to Coruscant, to the jedi. I'll warn them and then...and then...what do I do?

But as I made my plans to run away and hide, crying for meaning in this confusing world, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Oh Ani...my sweet Ani," she whispered into my ear, "you didn't have to do that...my brave boy."

"Y-you don't hate me?" I asked in total shock.

"Anakin, I can never hate you," she replied as slowly I released all my fears and hate. I cried into her arms as she held me tight. I think I cried myself to sleep, Shmi tucking me into bed. But as I slept that night, I didn't feel alone. I felt connected, like something was out there, calling out to me, comforting me.

The Force was with me. Always.

* * *

The next day Shmi came to Wato's-I mean, my junkyard and examined everything.

"I'm surprised he is actually gone," he picked up the broken slave remote, "and we're… free… finally," tears in her eyes flew freely as she wiped them away.

"Are you okay?" I asked her in concern.

Shmi nodded, "I am now Ani," she threw the remote into the trash as we both sat down next to each other, "now, show me what you got from Watto."

I nodded as I took the data pads out and laid them out before her.

"The deed to the shop," she looked through them all, "his house in the Frekaree district," it was a well to do area just West of here, not a palace, but better then where we live right now, "the deed to our home, the deed to some sort of ship and a debt collection deed from...Nato Kryze?!"

I blinked, I went through Ani's memories but couldn't recall the name, "who is he?"

"A local crime boss..." Shmi's hands were shaking, "that must be why Watto never got into any trouble for his trades. He must be holding this over him."

"How much money?" I asked her.

"A hundred thousand credits, and if he knew what happened to Watto...he would celebrate. And then I suspect, kill us to prevent paying the debt back. We have to make it seem like Watto is still alive, at least long enough to prevent Nato from killing us."

I groaned, "I could say Watto's gone off planet but...I doubt people will believe me."

Shmi turned to me and nodded, "yes...oh what do we do?"

I groaned as I looked at the deed, the name, the amount...hm, I got an idea. "Mom," she turned to me, "do you trust me?"

Without wasting a second she nodded, "with my life."

"Then I have an idea...but you might not like it."

 **An hour later:**

"You're right, I don't like it," Shmi and I were dressed in robes as we managed to sneak into Nato's cantina. It took twenty credits to bribe the gaurd to let us in, but now we were.

The cantina were filled with so many shifty looking people, each at one point or another gave us a look of curiosity and observation. Shmi shifted uncomfortably form some of the looks, I could tell she found them unnerving.

Her hands palmned the blaster strapped to her side, since she was a better shot, she got to use it. Not that I would need a weapon, I had the Force after all...I hope.

We looked around and got a drink, two glasses of blue milk. We looked around and Shmi spoke first, "there," we looked over and there was the man we were searching for.

He was human at least, wearing a brown overcoat honeycomb like armour plates underneath his coat. His hair was cut short into a mohawk and he had a scar running down his right eye. He was old, maybe older than Shmi, greying hair and many lines running along his face.

He threw back his head and laughed, the people around him joined him, laughing happily. He had a green skinned reptile like woman in one arm, the woman licking her lips in excitement...I think. God this is so weird.

"How do you know it's him?" I asked her.

She motioned to his armour, "Nato is a mandalorian, it can't be anyone else. Stay here And, I'll be right back."

"But-"

"-Stay," she then left without another word, carefully approaching the group of thugs and mercenaries. I grew panicky...should I just let her go? She's an adult, she should know the risks….fuck it, that woman is my mother, it'll be a cold day in hell before I let her just go in there alone.

But I need a weapon. Maybe I can use the lighting as a last minute thing but I need a proper weapon. I looked around and found several people in here with weapons, it was a cantina after all.

I scouted the area and then landed on a large green skinned...something...God, not even Anakin's memories knew what that thing was. But whatever it was it was big and had a blaster on it's side.

It was facing away from me and I saw it's holster had a simple button to keep it's blaster at bay. I had a chance, I needed to take it.

I focused on the latch for the holster, closed my eyes and pulled with the Force. It came off immediately, bearly a sound made. I smiled, I was getting better at this.

I waited for a moment, to make sure the green thing didn't notice it's holster was unlocked now. I looked over Shmi had made it to Nato's table and was talking to the man, showing him the deed she had.

Nato groaned, motioned for his thugs to grab it, pulling it out of Shmi's hands. I growled, bastard. I turned and pulled the green thing's blaster out of the holster with the Force. It flew into my hand and thanks to the practise I did yesterday, it didn't hurt when I grabbed the speeding object.

I got off my seat and moved, carefully hiding the blaster as I did. The group of thugs laughed out loud suddenly, Shmi flinching back, I suspect she tried to do something they found amusing.

I approached them and hide behind a pillar, balster at the ready. I listened and heard Nato's voice ringing out clearly.

"So you're telling me, you're willing to give up a hundred thousand credits just so that I don't try and pull something with you? Are you stupid?" Nato laughed.

"I-I just don't want any trouble," Shmi replied weakly.

"What happened to Watto?" a fat looking slob of an alien with a trunk for a nose asked, "did you kill him?"

"Y-yes," she replied.

"Really?" Nato's voice sounded suspicious, "you don't look like you have the stones…."

"I did...he threatened my son," she whispered.

"I see...well...I wish I could help you Shmi dear, but you see, you're a slave," he sighed as he stood up, I grew tense and from the way everyone's attention fell on Nato, I suspect they all knew something was going on.

"I'm no longer a slave," Shmi argued, "Watto's remote is gone."

"Maybe...but you see if I let one slave get away with killing her master, that might give the others the same idea," he motioned to his guards who immediately grabbed Shmi, "so I'm sorry my dear, but I can't let you leave here alive."

"No! Please!" two brutish men grabbed Shmi and held her down as Nato took out a blaster. In that moment, rage took over me.

I turned to two chairs in the cantina, they were occupied, but I didn't care. I reached out with the Force and pulled it, the emotional request didn't seem to take any time to fulfill as suddenly the two chairs, along with the people on them, flew threw the air.

The guards holding Shmi were knocked down and the woman fell on her back in surprise.

"Who did that?!" Nato cried out as he drew his blaster.

I aimed and fired the blaster I stole, aiming for his chest, but only managing to clip his shoulder as three blasts went out, and one hit.

"Get them!" the men next to Nato cried out as the creepy lizard lady attended to the hurt Mandalorian.

I moved into the shadows and waited as the men all ran out, searching probably for some big thought gang. Not a 7 year old.

The moment they left I ran out from my hiding place and ran to Shmi, who by now was back on her feet.

"Ani!" she cried out.

"Come on! We have to get out of here!" I told her as I grabbed her hand and pulled to leave, but suddenly we found ourselves surrounded by at least ten men, all pointing their blasters at us.

"You shot me?" I heard Nato's voice call out as he got back on his feet. He displayed his shoulder, the blaster bolt hadn't even dented his arm, which was surprising to me. Did he have some kind of special armour?

"Yes, I did," I replied as I looked around for a way to escape? Maybe I could fire my way out? Maybe I can use the Force to push them all back? I never tried...maybe I could. Maybe I can use lighting to fry them and run, use Watto's ship and fly away.

"What are you? Five?" Nato scoffed.

"Seven," I replied, glaring at him.

"Anakin, what are you doing?!" Shmi cried out, "you should have run!"

"I won't leave you behind with these monsters," I replied back, not taking my eyes off the Mandalorian.

He smirked, "so this is your son huh? Nasty little bugger isn't he? Tell me kid, what exactly was your plan here? Come in, shoot everyone and then leave?"

I shrugged, "worked for Watto." Everyone gasped, suddenly whispering as even Nato looked curious. Shmi looked horrified, trying to shut my mouth, but she didn't move, too afraid to do so.

"You killed Watto?" Nato asked slowly.

"Yes...I did," I replied.

"How?"

I needed more time, more...everything. I need to stall him. "I rigged his smoker," I lied, "when he used it, it exploded in his face. I watched him burn and then forced him to sign over everything he owned. And when he did that, I fired a blaster bolt between his eyes."

That caused the people to really start whispering, the words 'balls' and 'crazy' were thrown around easily.

Nato raised an eyebrow, "you're not joking are you?" I shook my head and he whistled, "damn. That is ruthless kid...tell me, how would you like to work for me?"

"I killed my last master, what makes you think I eager for another one?"

He snorted, "true...alright then kid, I guess there's only one place for you," he moved to draw his blaster, but suddenly.

BANG!

A blaster bolt struck the place over his head as Shmi ran and tackled him to the ground. She pointed the business end of the blaster at Nato's head, snarling, "you won't harm my son!"

Everyone moved, nobody fired, I ran to Shmi's side and we were back to back as I aimed my stolen blaster at the guards, who looked like they wanted to rip us apart, but stopped since Shmi had their boss at gunpoint.

"You shot me?" Nato sounded surprised, "did you seriously just shoot me?"

"Yes, and if you don't drop your blaster I'll shoot you again!" she yelled, none of her doubts or fears present. I blinked, honestly, I was impressed.

Nato blinked, "okay...alright, fine, boys, put them down," he dropped his blaster and put his hands up, slowly his men obeyed. He then spoke to Shmi directly, "alright...what now?"

"Now?" Shmi blnked, I don't think she thought this far ahead. She looked around, all of us were looking at her, waiting for her next words. She licked her lips and continued, "now we do business. The debt you owe Watto, you owe us now. Btu I'll willing to forgive it provided you give my son and I protection."

The man raised an eyebrow and smiled, "a hundred thousand credits for protection… hm...okay. Why not. But I have one request."

"What's that?" Shmi asked.

"Answer me a question."

"What?"

"Are you single?"

Shmi blinked, "what?"

"Are you seeing someone? Some slaves are...unless Watto prevented you from having fun…"

I raised an eyebrow, "are you hitting on my mother?"

"Yes," Nato nodded, "so? Are you seeing someone Shmi?"

The woman stammered, "n-no."

The Mandalorian grinned, "perfect! Consider yourself protected! Everyone! The next rounds on me!"

"YAH!" the entire cantina cheered as they all raised a glass high. The same people who once tried to blast us into dust now celebrated with us. I honestly could say, this Galaxy was fucking crazy.

 **Two months later:**

"Thank you! Come again!" Shmi smiled as the last customer of the day left the shop. She closed the door and turned to me, "are you almost done cleaning up Ani?"

I nodded, "yes mom. You can go ahead and close things up," I told her.

"Great, oh and 3PO, can you make sure the catalog for the junkyard is up to date?"

"I will certainly tend to that immediately madam," the black plated droid nodded as he began to wobble away to do just that.

I built the robot a few weeks ago and already it was an irreplaceable part of our lives. He did so much meal labour, it freed up both mine and Shmi's time. I honestly don't know why Watto didn't build them himself...oh wait, I do. He's a shit machnic, no wonder he prefered child labour.

After we gained Nato's protection Shmi and I reopened the junkyard under out ownership and so far, we didn't get any trouble due to our status as previous slaves. In fact people didn't even blink an eye at that fact.

A few days later Shmi and I got enough cash to remove the explosive devices in our necks through a simple but expensive surgery. Now chip free we could move about more confidently in society.

I spent most of my time these last two months fixing up and selling machines to the people in the city. We were still getting our footing in the market, but now that that's done I think I can personally focus on other things, like building another droid.

I had already began, this one was fixed together like pieces from a broken jigsaw puzzle, the legs were short and stubby with wheels and the body was like a trash can, hollow inside. It had strong arms for lifting and a decent enough system, I'm hoping this robot would be useful in storing and carrying heavy objects. Perfect for working in a junkyard.

I think I'll call him… Bobo.

As I continued to work on the new droid through the door opened up, "sorry we're closed, please-" I looked up and stopped, I sighed, "really Nato?"

The man stood in my doorway with a bunch of desert flowers in his hand. He grinned, "what? She likes them. Where is she anyway?"

I sighed and pointed out the back, "in the back," he nodded and walked away. Since that day in the cantina, he and She had started...dating. It was frankly disturbing, but she needed someone and...well...being the girlfriend of a mob boss would protect her from danger.

I watched him walk to the store's back and noticed the shiny new blaster he was carrying. I narrowed my eyes and held out my hand, causing it to slip out of his hand and fly into mine.

I looked it over, it was new alrigh. Top of the line in fact. A TX-120, I think. It's impossible quick and also hard to miss thanks to its anti-recoil grip. I think I have a thing for pickpocketing people using the Force...I should probably be more careful.

I examined the weapon carefully, using tools to open up the shell to see what was inside. Like usual, I was so absorbed with examining the new tech I didn't notice time fly by, or notice the fact that Nato was standing right before me.

He cleared his throat, breaking my focus. I looked up, he looked amused, "you really do have to tell me how you keep doing that. I didn't even see you take it this time."

I smiled, "practise," I closed the lid on the blaster, "it's cool. But be careful, it can't keep much charge."

"Yeah, I know, ten shots and then it needs a new pack," the man snorted as he picked up his weapon, "I tell Karros to try and upgrade it, but the bastard is always too stubborn to try."

"Language!" Shmi cried out from the back, Nato and I rolled our eyes, God the woman is uptight sometimes.

"Hm...you know, if you want I could try and fix it for you," I offered with a shrug.

Nato blinked, "what do you mean?"

"There's space inside for an additional fuel choke, I could put one in and double if not triple the energy capacity," I replied.

"Can you really do that?" he asked surprised.

I shrugged, "I can try."

He gave me back the gun and I began to work. A few minutes later I handed the blaster back to him and he looked it over. He took aim and moved the gun around, "it's a little heavier but...I think I can manage."

"Want to check it's range?" I asked.

He agreed and we walked out. We approached a large scrap pile of junk and he took aim and began randomly firing off the blaster over and over again. And sure enough, instead of ten bolts, thirty five came out.

"Amazing!" Nato cried out, "kid, you are a genius! Do you think you could work on other weapons for me?"

I groaned, "I don't like weapons but… if you can promise extra security for my mother and me and pay, sure, I don't mind."

Nato nodded, "done. How much for this?"

"Actually...I was hoping for payment in some other form..."

He raised an eyebrow, "kid, last time someone said that to me I ended up spending a week in a senator's private beach resort babysitting his children. Which is embarrassing enough, never mind that he tried to bed me three separate times."

I chuckled, "nothing like that….I want you to teach me to fight Nato."

The man grew silent, deathly so. If we weren't in my junkyard and if he wasn't in love with my mother, I would be worried being alone with this man.

"Why?" he asked.

"You are a Mandalorian, the greatest warrior in the universe. Why wouldn't I-"

"-No kid," he snapped, "I'm asking why you want me to teach you in the first place. Why now? Why do you want to fight?"

"To protect myself and my mother," I replied, "and….to become strong." And because since the jedi will in no way accept a child they can't brainwash, since I wasn't really an impressionable little child, I will need to fight in some other way.

"Is that it?"

"I live on a planet of degenerates and monsters. It's leaders as crime lords, no offence-"

"-None taken-"

"-and I am a 7 year old with no form of protection. Other than you. So I would like it if I could protect myself."

The Mandalorian was silent for a long time, thinking to himself. I think...I think I could feel his thoughts in his head. It was an odd sensation and one I only discovered recently when Shmi first grew angry with me over a week ago.

I had tried to mess around with a thermal bomb, she was pissed. And I could feel her anger before she even said a thing. And right now I felt doudt from Nato.

"Kid...do you know why I, a Mandalorian, is doing all the way out here in the middle of nowhere?" he asked.

I nodded, I had heard this story before from Shmi herself, telling me a rumour she had heard. This was when they just started courting, so she still wasn't totally comfortable being around him.

"You were sent out of your clan," I looked at the insignia on his left shoulder pad, it was a Blue Spade with a circle in the center, "they say you did something...unforgivable."

"I murdered my brother," Nato admitted, "because he tried to kill our father...so I killed him first. And for that, I was sent out of my home, my people...my planet. I am sorry Anakin...but no matter what, I am still Mandalorian, and I cannot train someone in our ways unless he is proven worth."

"How?" I asked quickly, "how do I prove that I am worthy?"

"Well...I suppose if you can someone give me a reason to train I could. Show me a reason why you would be worthy of the title of Mandalorian."

I groaned, "like..."

He shrugged, "that, is up to you. Now, come, I am sure your mother is worried about you." I nodded and walked back inside with him, though in my mind I wondered, what can I do to prove myself worthy?

A week later, I got my answer.

A new speeder that had recently broken down was brought in, a client had hired us to fix it for him. I ran my fingers down it's side and felt the tear marks on its surface.

"What could have done this?" I asked aloud.

"I believe these marks matched the ones made by a Krayt dragon," 3PO replied, "a large carnivorous reptile, though they are rare since people killed them for the precious pearls found in their bodies. Judging from the size of these markings, I would wager the greater krayt dragon made them."

"How big do they grow?" I asked.

"I believe well over forty feet sir," 3PO replied, "why do you ask?"

I looked back at the newly made Bobo droid I made along with the newer one I had plans to design. "No reason, 3PO, get the location of where the speeder was ambushed out off it's system. I want to know where this...dragon was found."

"May I ask why you require this information sir?"

"To prove myself," I replied simply.

 **A month later:**

Shmi wished me a good night and closed the door behind her. I waited for ten minutes before getting out of my bed and sneaking out through the backdoor.

I traveled to the junkyard and snuck inside. I moved the back where I had stashed everything I would need already. I had spent a month preparing for this, and now I was.

I had researched everything I could on the Krayt dragon. I had learnt their movements, what they were made up off and most importantly how to kill them. And now I think I was ready.

I moved to the back of the junkway and removed a large tarp that covered a speeder and cargo lifter that was attached to the former.

I started the speeder up and checked the engines, everything was good to go, the coordinates from where the Krayt dragon was seen last was inputted into it's memory banks.

I went into the workshop and approached my workstation where I had laid out all my tools for this mission.

Attached to a leather belt was modified blaster that allowed for a single shot, but would be enough to blast a boulder in half. I also have a pair of night vision goggles that I built from scratch, a couple of grenades, some first aid supplies and one very very powerful flash grenade.

But this wasn't what would win me the dragon, no, that was the six feet tall droid standing still next to the table.

I took out a remote and activated it, it whirled to life as it looked down and bowed, "what is thy bidding my master?"

The droid was made from the very best parts I could find from my days here. It had strong powerful legs, a blaster and plasma coated blade attached to its arms and a torso that was armed with a small bomb. It was black and shiny with a single circular disk of light in it'er center.

It was modeled to look like Iron Man's suit, what can I say? I love that suit. And the best part? Well…

"Alright Vader," I smiled as I strapped the tool belt on me, "let's move." That's right, I named him Vader.

I got on my speeder while the Vader droid got on the turbo lifter. I then took off, zooming out of the city and into the vast desserts, ready to prove myself to be a Mandalorian.

I know it was kind of reckless, but I had a plan. I knew how to destroy it and more importantly, I needed to be trained. Because whether I did end up as a Sith or Jedi, I was the chosen one, and I needed to protect myself.

I reached the location after a two hour journey. It was a large expanse of sand with nothing around, except a rocky mountain jutting out in the middle with the entrance for a cave etched into its side.

I stopped the speeder and got down. I looked around, there were marking on the wall of the cave, claw marks. I narrowed my eyes, it was here.

I unloaded Vader and we both approached the cave. "Vader, Killer mode," I todered.

Immediately it's right arm transformed into a large blaster and it's left into a sword while a shoulder planted heavy duty blaster swung out and took aim forward, "ready and waiting master."

It took the lead as I followed behind, drawing my blaster just to be sure.

We traveled deep into the cave and after five minutes of walking I had Vader stop. We were deep enough that our own footsteps began to echo out. Perfect.

I reached into my belt and took out a vacuum sealed bag and placed it on the ground. The cave's ground was large with lots of space to move about, even several stalagmites lying around to provide for cover.

"Vader," I took out several thermal bombs and handed it over, I pointed to the stalagmites on the ceiling, "plate them around the structurally weak areas. Be careful, they aren't armed, but they are expensive."

"Yes, my master," the droid nodded and did just that, using the metal studs on his boots to climb the wall and do as I ordered.

I unsealed the package I had and poured the contents out, extremely automatic Baku meat. Extremely delicious and very expensive. And more importantly, very potent.

I placed the flash grenade right before the meat pile, face front. By now Vader was finished, I ordered him to hide behind a stalagmite with me as we now waited.

It was twenty minutes later when we felt a shockwave. A small tremor that grew bigger and bigger. And then, I heard a growl.

I took out my night vision goggles and looked at it and for a moment, I wondered if I should have just given up and run for the hills.

It was huge, maybe forty feet, maybe bigger. It wasn't a dragon, no, it was more like a giant fuckin croc with horns on its head similar to a dragon. It had a scales large as my entire torso running down it's back and a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

It came slowly towards the meat I left for it. Sniffing as it did. I looked at it's massive limbs from behind my cover, they were huge and rippled with muscles. But also stubby and frankly, I doubt they were built for speed.

The monster bent down and began cowing down on the meat before it, licking the food up in seconds, gulping it all down.

I took out two remote controls, I turned to Vader, "when it's incapacitated, attack," the droid just nodded. And then, I pressed them both and closed my eyes.

There was a flash of bright light that came through my shut eyelids. That was the flash grenade. "KAY!" the dragon cried out.

BOOM!

The entire canyon ceiling shock at the explosion of my medium range grenades. Suddenly the ceiling began to collapse down hard. Luckily I was further away from the excitement so I wasn't affected, but I could feel the entire ceiling around the dragon collapse down on top of him.

"Attacking commence," Vader spoke as I felt him leave my side and activate his blaster.

A few seconds later I opened my eyes and saw the dragon pinned down under a huge pile of boulders while Vader plunged his blade into its eye, blinding it.

"KYAA!" it cried out, only it's head was free, the rest of its body was pinned under the debris. Vader plunged it's blade again and again into the dragon while firing into its mouth.

The dragon tried to fight, swinging its head violently to one side to knock Vader away. It then tried to free itself, the rocks beginning to shift away to free it. I knew I had to do something. Vader was still getting back on its feet.

I threw my hands forward and pushed out the familiar feeling of the Force out, beginning for the power to stop the dragon. Yellow lightning came flying out, striking it hard, the dragon crying out in pain.

Vader began to attack it again, but the dragon's open mouth spat out a wad of acid on the droid that melted it's blaster arm off. It continued to scream in pain from my force Lightning, but I knew it was resisting it.

So with no other choice I cut off the Force and drew my blaster. "Vader!" I called out, throwing my blaster at the droid. Immediately it understood, I was proud of the superb programing I had installed into its system.

It transformed it's sword arm back to normal and grabbed the blaster. I aimed at the dragon's head and pulled the trigger.

BOOM!

Half it's neck was blown clear off.

 **That morning:**

I came into the city just as the sun was rising up behind me. The people were just waking up and the first thing saw when they did was...well, it was me.

Vader was driving the speeder into the city with the half dead dragon on the lift behind it. And on the corpse of the dragon was me, standing tall and proud, my kill below me.

We drove to Nato's cantina and as I arrived Nato and the people inside came rushing out, obviously someone had told noticed and told them about me. Which was exactly why I wanted this.

Nato's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his skull, "kid?"

"Does this prove I'm worthy of being Mandalorian?" I asked him with a cocky grin.

He looked down at the bleeding dragon on the lift, it's blood was actually highly acidic, I had to use special coating to prevent it from melting through the lifter. He gulped, "y-you did this, just to prove you were worthy?"

I nodded, "yeah...so? What do you think?"

"I think...I think your mother is going to kill you kid." I blinked, shit...he was right.

 **One year and ten months later:**

Two years had passed since I came into Anakin Skywalker's body and things had changed. The junkyard Watto had once owned was now called the Skywalker yard and we specialised in collecting and repairing old tech or creating and upgrading tech for special customers.

I sat in my workshop, pouring over a blaster, some custom made monstrosity that had enough energy to fire over 5 miles and still blast a person's arm off.

"So? Can you fix it?" a bird like alien by the name of Waoo, a bounty hunter, asked. He was the client for this gun and he was a regular.

"Yes...but it won't be cheap," I replied tapping it's core, "its energy matrix is out of place. To fix it I would need to change the whole thing."

"Why not just, I don't know, put something in to bring it back into place?" he suggested.

"Because the only way for an energy matrix to be out of place is for the entire unit to break in half and shatter beyond repair. Meaning if I do just shove something in there to fix it, the next time you fire it, it will take your head off."

The man grumbled, "fine...how much?" I wrote the amount down on a piece of paper, he looked at it an winced. He sighed, "you're lucky you do such good work kid."

I smiled, "I know..." he handed me the amount and I got to work fixing his weapon for him. He left five minutes later a happy customer and I was richer.

He was just the newest in a long line of high priority clients I now got. The junk selling and buying business was taken care off completely by Shmi and the many many droids I had built for her over the months. While I handled the more...darker side of things.

After working for him for a while, Nato had started sending me customers that required special orders, and I was happy to oblige. The clients grew to respect my skill and this junkyard grew to be seen as a sort of neutral ground for everyone, once you were at Skywalker Yard, you don't raise your blaster, ever.

I remember one time a human bounty hunter refused to pay. He tried to threaten me, but Vader, who was now upgraded to a superior weapons' system, shot him dead. They all got the message from then onwards.

I was aware there were rumours about me, about how I killed a Krayt dragon while I was only 7, how Nato was training me to be a Mandalorian, and how I was secretly a monster reborn as a child. The last part might just be rumors, but the other two weren't.

True to his word Nato started to train me. And it was...difficult to say the least. He made me run to build stamina and several body and floor exercises to help with my growth. And so while I was currently just nine years old I was 4 feet 8 inches tall, very tall for my age and I don't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

I had my haircut short, I refused to have that stupid mushroom cut Anakin wore in canon. I also wore grey cotton robes that were well maintained. I can't wear leather or anything fancy due to the weather, be this was the next thing since they looked shiny clean and was also very breathable.

Nato also taught me hand to hand combat as well, including the Mandalorian style of martial arts which was a mixture of fists and weapons. He did however refuse to teach me to use anything other than blasters, hell he even denied teaching me how to use a jetpack, said I was too young and reckless.

Honestly, that man, just because he and my mother got married doesn't mean he was my dad.

Speaking of which, Shmi was now officially Shmi Skywalker-Kryze, the wife of Nato Kryze and she was expecting a child in the next three months. That's right, I'm going to be a brother. We lived with him and his gang, all of whom treated us like family, though they still thought I was weird.

I sighed as I got off my stoll and walked around the shop. During the remodel Shmi and I classed up the place, making it look cleaner and more professional. I had glass cases installed that contained valuable items and even a listing of all the junk material we had on standby.

After I brought the dragon into the city, and Shmi yelled at me for hours for pulling such a stupid stunt in the first place, I began stripping ti apart for anything and everything I could use.

The hide of the dragon was made into a giant cloak, one for Shmi and one for myself with the rest put into storage and since it was a large dragon, there was plenty left over.

The dragon's acid was sold off while I kept a few vials for myself and it's teeth and claws were kept for myself. However the main prize wasn't any of that, but rather what I found inside it's gullet.

Since the food the dragon eats is usually very hard, it had stones present inside to break it down. These were Krayt dragon pearls. And they were very, very precious.

I found five of them inside the dragon's gullet. Five perfect pearls. One was shaded bright pink, I gave it to Shmi as a gift and an apology for being reckless. It didn't work as a bribe, she still grounded me for a month, but she took it anyway.

The second was a luscious green that I made into a necklace that I placed around my neck along with several of the dragon's teeth. It was my most prized possessions and proof of my great achievement.

The third and fourth were a bright blue which I sold off for money and the last one was a searing golden yellow that I gave to Nato, a Mandalorian tradition of a student giving their master a trophy from their first kill.

I took out the necklace and smiled at my reflection, I really have come a long way since then. I put it away and turned to Vader, "I'll be inside the Locker, if anything happens, inform me."

The droid bowed as I went to the back and locked the door behind me. I then pushed away the carpet in the middle of the room revealing a trap door. I reached out with the force and opened the mechanical lock, something only someone with the Force could do since there was no external dial one could interact with.

I pulled the door open and went down the ladder into a small chamber I had built a year ago to help me with my Force training.

The room had several candles, several data pads on Jedis and stories surrounding them and a cushion in the middle of the room.

I walked over and sat down on the cushion, taking a deep breath and letting it out. I clapped my hands and turned the light out. I closed my eyes and focused, the silence and the darkness allowed me to slip into my meditation easily, allowing my mind to reach out and speak the Force.

Like the call of a familiar friends, it answered promptly. I couldn't help but smile as I felt it approach me call, hugging me and comforting me. I wanted to be able to float in the air, to rise up and feel the Force completely, to not be restricted by the cushion I sat on, and I slowly felt it happen.

I was lifted into the air and I felt my Force cover me wholly. I felt the entire room around me, I felt them and I knew them all. I pushed outwards and felt the Force obey as the objects around me, the data pads and candles, flew into the air and orbit around my meditating form.

I felt the krayt dragon pearl around my neck slip out and float before me, my focus slowly shifting to it as well. The pearl represented a great achievement of mine, meaning it held great value for me. And through the Force, I could feel the echo the Krayt dragon inside it.

I meditated on how much I grew to learn, even without a proper master. I could summon and push away objects without a second thought. The yellow lightning I could summon was more force than electricity, but it was strong enough to stun a person temporarily, I know, I once tried it on a nasty customer that tried to steal from me.

I didn't know where to move on from here, I could try and make myself stronger and faster using the Force, hm...maybe there is some potential here. Maybe after this I could convince Nato to finally teach me something useful, like using a jetpack.

But as I let my thoughts wander through the Force and my choices, I felt something...shift. Was this a disturbance in the Force? It certainly felt like it. A sheer disturbance unlike anything I ever felt.

I reached out and like looking at something from underwater I got an unclear image in my head. Two figures, both...nice, warm, like a blanket filled with feathers. They shined through while the area around them were duller, unstable.

'Be careful master, something feels wrong,' one voice called out.

'I feel it too, be careful, don't let them send any transmissions,' the other replied.

"I won't," the voice sounded like it was coming from right next to me, "may the Force be with you Master Qui-Gon."

"And you my padawan."

I cut the Force from my grasp as I landed on the cushion once more, the candles and data pads landing with me. I opened my eyes and reached out, letting the pearl drop into my hands. I grinned, they were here...about damn time.

I climbed out of the chamber and walked back to the workshop, "Vader, how long was I gone?"

"Around two hours sir," the droid replied.

I groaned, I must have been a deep trance for that to happen. I shook my head clear, "fine...I have a mission for you. Go out and keep on the look out for three people, a young girl, an older man with hair till his lower neck and a gungan. An annoying gungan. Oh, and a R2 unit. If you spot them, follow and make sure you aren't seen."

"Are they targets for eliminations?" Vader enquired.

"No, the exact opposite actually. They are clients. If they are lost or get into trouble, assist them. But don't ever let on to the fact that I am expecting them, understood?"

Vader bowed and left the junkyard. I sat on my workstation and leaned back on my seat, sighing. Qui-Gon Jinn, a jedi. A real jedi...and Natalie Portman, hehe. Boy am I eager. But more than her looks...I was curious about her. Who was she? The movies never went into detail. Maybe...maybe I should test her…

I began tinkering with a new weapon I was working on, something I knew I would need soon, since the Phantom Menace was in progress. It was in the shape of a torch light back on Earth, the heavy duty kind that security guards used. But there was more to meet the eye.

By the time I was done, the door to my shop swung open and I felt the Force call out to me, hummin as the vision from before became clear.

I looked up and saw Qui-Gon enter with R2, Jar Jar and behind them was a young Natalie Portman looking innocent and yet very beautiful...wait, was I a pedophile? I mean...I am a child...but not mentally.

I sighed as I shook my head, not the time man.

"Hello," the jedi master smiled at me, "we're hoping you can help us. Where is your mother little one?"

I raised an eyebrow, "may I ask why sir?"

The man nodded, "certainly. We are in need of spare parts and we were told Skywalker yard was the place to obtain them. Is this true?" I noticed Jar Jar look around touching and poking things randomly. God he is annoying.

I smiled, "yes, it is. And you are in the right place. But, my mother is away, much to do and all that. But I'm sure I would be competent enough to help you."

The man looked surprised while the girl simply raised an eyebrow. He cleared his throat, "very well, we wish to acquire a hydrive engine for a J type Nubian shuttle. Do you happen to have one on hand?"

I nodded, "yes, we do," I looked over my shoulder at the engine in question, "top of the line and very well maintained, if I do say so myself."

The man grinned, "perfect. How much?"

I looked him over, "depends on how much you are willing to pay."

"I have twenty thousand republic credits," the man replied dutly.

I raised an eyebrow, "Republic credits? Does this look like Alderaan to you? We don't accept that here, it's virtually empty metal here."

"We don't have anything else, but," he waved his hand before me, "Republic credits will do fine."

For the first time in my life I felt a unfamiliar touch in the Force try and influence me. But, the Force was mine, my friend, my ally. Jinn's mastery was...pathetic. His heart wasn't into it at all, I doubt he wanted to actually brainwash a child after all.

I snorted, "no it will not."

The man looked taken back, "Republic credits will do fine," he waved his hand again.

I rolled my eyes, "no master Jedi, it will not."

Jinn's eyes widened in shock and Padme's in surprise. The girl took a step back as Jinn moved to protect her, "how?"

I shrugged, "just a lucky guess actually. Didn't think I would be right. I must say, you are the first jedi I have ever met...you don't really live up to the legend huh?"

Jinn couldn't help cracking a smile, "well things aren't always what they appear as little one."

I nodded, "indeed...anyway, that mind trick won't work on me. As I understand it, it only works on the weak minded and I assure you I'm not stupid. I hope," I chuckled, even Padme seemed to relax for a moment.

"I see...tell me little one, what is your name?" jinn asked curiously.

"Anakin, Anakin Skywalker," I replied, "and yours?"

"Qui-Gon Jinn and this is Padme Amidala," the man motioned ot the 'handmaiden' who bowed, "and we are on an important mission for the Republic, so please, just this once, can you not make an exception?"

I looked at them once over, my eyes landing on Padme, I smiled, I might as well see why people looked to her as such a great leader, because I honestly never saw it.

"Okay...I'll sell it to you," they both smiled, relieved, "under one condition."

"Which is?" Jinn asked.

I pointed at Padme, "I want her."

"Mesa say what now?!" Jar Jar cried out, only to suddenly trip and fall backward, crashing into some part droid parts I had lying around. Sigh, stupid thing.

The girl gasped. The jedi stepped between her and me, "absolutely not. Slavery has been abolished by the Republic, it is-"

"-Republic laws hold no meaning to this planet," I waved him away, "nor does it matter in any way or form. But, if you want that hyperdrive, I will only except her in exchange. A trade. The life of one girl, in exchange for...whatever secret mission you have going on."

"Never," Jinn hissed.

I raised an eyebrow, "it's not up to you master jedi," I turned to Padme, the girl looking stunned, "so? What say you? Are you willing to give up your life? Sacrifice yourself for this mission?"

"I-I-"

"-I'll even sweeten the deal," I shot in, "you don't even have to pay me anything else. Just you and, if they bring back the hyperdrive to me safe and sound, I'll free you. Basically, you are simply liability. Well…?"

"No," Jinn intervened as he reached down for his lightsaber only for a blaster bolt to fly over his head. They turned around and found Vader aiming his gun at them both.

"I wouldn't do that," I told him, "my droids are very protective….now Padme...what will it be? Is your life worth it? I can tell you right away no one else in this system has the drive you are looking for, it's too rare. I am your only hope. So...what will it be?"

I took out a data pad and began typing away as Jinn glared at me and Padme had a confused and lost look in her eyes.

When I was done I turned the pad around and displayed it to them. It was a contract I am made on the moment, it stated exactly what I said, Padme in exchange for the drive and when it was returned, she would be free as well. But until then, she would be my servant.

Jinn looked furious, "this is the most horrendous thing I have ever-"

"-I'll do it," Padme replied.

"Girl, what are you doing?" Jinn cried out.

"What I must to insure my people live," Padme replied as she signed the document, "the queen will see to it the senate knows what happened to Naboo and all you have to do is come back and return the drive and I will be free. Right?"

Jinn looked at her and sighed, "you are wise beyond your years little one," he turned to me, "and you...I cannot even begin to describe you."

I took the contract and looked it over. She had signed it...I was….impressed...hell, I was in love. Without a second thought she had signed away her freedom, just so that her people could be free. Damn...what a woman.

I smiled, "very well Padme...glad to have you onboard. Your first assignment is simple. Go with the master jedi over here and make sure the hyperdrive I sold comes back in one piece. Think you can manage that?"

Jinn's fury suddenly vanished and so did Padme's fear. Both replaced with confusion. "W-what?" Padme asked, unsure if she had heard me right.

I smiled, "I said, go with master jedi and make sure he brings back the hyperdrive in exchange for your freedom. And remember, you can't return unless you bring it back with you, understand?"

Padme blinked in confusion again, "I'm sorry...but are you really just letting me go?"

I nodded, "of course, I trust my employees, especially such a beautiful one like yourself, to be able to perform a simple task such as this. But...I mean, if you feel you aren't up for it..."

"No," Jinn cut in, "she is...thank you young Skywalker."

I shrugged, "why do you thank me? I'm just a slaver," he looked ashamed, not that I blame him. suddenly the windows started to rattle, I looked out and saw a sand storm brewing, "hm...looks like a big one. Are you parked far?"

"Yes, a ten minute walk," Jinn replied.

"Then you won't be able to carefully carrying the drive over to your ship," I told him as I got up and sighed, stretching my limbs, "you can stay with me tonight, I'm sure my mother would love to see a jedi up and close."

"I thank you, that is most kind," Jinn replied, bowing his head.

I waved it off, "think nothing of it. Come, we should hurry," I looked at my battle droid, still armed and ready, "relax Vader, they're friends now, you can stand down."

"Affirmative," it replied, disengaging it's weapons.

Jinn looked him over as he, Padme and Jar jar, followed me over. R2 beeped and followed along the way, I smiled, "interesting droid. What's his name?"

"R2D2," Padme replied.

In response the R2 unit beeped loudly several times. I chuckled, surprisingly after spending so much time around droids, I ended up picking up a thing or two, "sure R2 sounds a lot better. I'm Anakin, but please, call me Ani R2." In response, the droid beeped happily.

"May I ask what that whole salver act was back there?" the jedi master asked as we walked through the town, approaching out home which was located in the nicer part of town.

"Simple, I wanted to test your resolve," I replied with a casual shrug, "I wanted to know what you jedi were made out off, that's all. And I'm surprised to find the girl has bigger balls than you," I sent Padme a wink, the girl chuckling at the now grumbling jedi's expense.

"So where is wesa going now?" Jar Jar asked.

"Our lovely friend here offered his home to rest for the night Jar Jar," Jin replied.

"Oh, that be it very nice nice of him!" the gungan replied with a happy grin, "why once mesa have a friend who like this! He was Jar Jar good good friend hesa is! Mesa remember he," and on he went, over and over again.

I groaned, "is he always like this?"

Jinn nodded, "unfortunately."

"Word of advice, next time, leave him on ship. If you don't want him to be killed," I narrowed my eyes at a few criminals that glared at Jar Jar. They noticed me looking at them and backed away, afraid of either me or my step-father.

I looked over, Jinn looked at me, "they are afraid of you."

"My stepfather is a crime lord," I shrugged, "so I have a few perks."

"You're father is a crime lord?!" Padme asked out loud.

I nodded, "step father, and yes, he is."

We entered the home just as the storm began to roll in. The house was nicer then the shit hole Shmi and I lived in. It was Nato's personal home and a fortress in the middle of the richest district in the city.

We entered, the inside was luxurious and well kept by the small army of droids I had made for my mother.

"Mom! I'm home! And I brought some guests to stay for the night!" I called out as I motioned them to follow me in.

"You what?!" Shmi asked shocked as she walked into the living room and blinked at the strange party I lead into our home, "Ani...who are these people?"

"A jedi on a mission for the Republic," I pointed at Jinn, "a droid named R2D2," the droid beeped hello, "a annoying motor mouth," Jar Jar gasped, "and the beautiful girl over there is my new servent."

"What?!" Shmi cried out.

I winced, I now realised I probably shouldn't have lead with that.

 **Some time later:**

I sighed as I rubbed my head, it was sore from Shmi hitting me several times, "I can't believe you kept hitting me even after I explained she wasn't actually a servant."

"I can't believe you would ever do something so vile!" Shmi yelled back as she served me a slice of bread and some chicken.

After the...minor disciplinary actions Shmi felt I needed, we all gathered around the dinner table and had dinner. Nato sat at the head with Jinn and his party to his left and Shmi and myself to his right.

"Why did you something like that kid?" Nato asked as he sipped his drink.

"Because I wanted to see what a jedi would do," I replied with a shrug as I looked at Jar Jar who stuck his tongue out and sucked his food in like a frog, "Jar Jar, if you ever do that again I will staple your mouth close. You are in public, act decent."

"Mesa very sorry Ani!" the gungan cried out, picking up his fork and looking at the foreign object. I sighed and palmned my face, may the Force have mercy.

"So, you're a jedi huh?" Nato turned to Jinn and narrowed his eyes.

The man nodded, "yes...and I take it by your armour you are mandalorian?" Jinn motioned to the wall behind him where Nato's old armour was displayed proudly as a sort of totem. In fact the entire wall of the dining room was filled with hunting trophies, something Shmi could never get Nato to remove no matter how hard she tried.

"Yes I am, jedi," Nato spat back.

Padme looked worried, "is something wrong sir? Did we offend you?"

"It's nothing," I told her, waving away her concern, "he's a Mandalorian, basically his race is obsessed with war and like to be the greatest fighters there ever was. But as you know, jedi currently hold that title. Basically it's a giant dick measuring contest-"

Smack!

"Watch your mouth Anakin," Shmi narrowed her eyes.

I grumbled, "Force you're cranky these days," I looked at her stomach, the six month fetus growing inside of her was obvious, "it's all your fault you here? The first thing I going to do when I see you is tickle you to death little brother."

Padme and Shmi chuckled while Nato just smirked. "Why do you think it's going to be a boy?" Jinn asked me.

I shrugged, "just a feeling," actually it's because when I meditate I see images of a boy running around with Shmi's eyes and Nato's copper hair.

"I see…." Jinn locked me over, a piercing gaze and I think I know what he was thinking.

"So, jedi," Nato began, "what exactly is your mission?"

"The trade federation is trying to form a blockade around Naboo," Jinn explained, "we need to get to the senate to get help from the Republic."

Nato snorted, "unlikely. Those fat useless slobs would rather sit on their behinds and do nothing that risk upsetting their precious traders. Save yourself some time, go back to Naboo and fight your way through them, that's the only way you will achieve anything in this world."

Padme looked frightened, "the senate will help...they must!"

"Little girl, the senate don't care about you or your planet. They only care about one thing, lining their pockets," Nato snorted.

"Nato..." Shmi trailed off.

"It's true Shmi," Nato replied back harshly "I sympathise with the girl, I do. But this is the truth and she needs to hear it."

"While the senate may not be willing to volunteer their services, at the very least, we can gain help from the jedi council," Jinn argued, "we should at least try." The jedi masters words seemed to fill Padme with hope once again.

"Then may you have all the luck in the world master jedi. Me, I trust my blaster and my men over any senate or a bunch of stuck up robes wearing monks that would rather separate from the world than live in it," Nato argued.

Jinn snorted, "I cannot blame you for that….what is that?" Jinn looked at the skull of the Krayt dragon I killed that now hanged on the wall over Nato's head.

I had the skeleton mounted in the house. It's jaws wide open while it's spine was curled all around the dining rooms' inside, almost like it was ready to pounce and kill any offending intruder. Hm...maybe this is why people thought I was a demon reborn.

Nato smirked, "that is the skull of a Krayt dragon. The most dangerous and deadly creature on this planet. They are hunted for sport or as a test of courage, some even kill them for their pearls," he motioned to his necklace and Shmi's, "they are quite valuable."

"I see, it must have been quite a feet. I don't know many mandalorians who can boost such a feet," Jinn praised.

This was where Nato's smile grew feral, "you misunderstand master Jinn, I did not kill the dragon. The person who slayed this beast was Anakin. And he did so when he was seven years of age."

They all turned to me, eyes wide open in shock and more importantly disbelief. I reached under my shirt and pulled out the green pearl I had as a necklace and smirked, "it's nothing."

"You killed that?!" Padme pointed at the skull, "h-how?!"

I shrugged, "you can do a lot of things is you only use your brain. I had Vader, my droid kill it while I used thermal bombs to bring a cave down on it. It's nothing too amazing actually."

"Why would you ever do something so irresponsible?!" Jinn asked in shock.

"Oh help me," Shmi rubbed her eyes at the answer coming.

"Because I wanted to be trained as a Mandalorian and Nato said he wouldn't' train me unless I did something impressive," I shrugged.

They all turned to Nato who shrugged, "I meant like building a new machine or religious exercising, not going after the deadliest creature on this planet and dropping a mountain on it." I chuckled, the disbelief and away on their faces made me blush red, but boy was it worth it.

After a few more questions on how I found it and how it died, we showed the guest to their rooms for sleep. But knew that was the last thing on their minds.

Case in point after an hour of when they were supposed to be in bed I found Padme standing in the balcony and looking up at the stars. The girl was so immersed I didn't even have to sneak my way over.

"So, can't sleep?" she flinched in surprise but calmed down when she noticed it was just me.

"Oh...Anakin," she blinked, "yes I...I couldn't sleep."

I smirked, "why? Are the beds now as soft as they are on Naboo?"

"No, not at all. The beds are lovely, thank you for your hospitality," Padme bowed.

I chuckled and waved her away, "come on Padme, relax. I was just joking….but seriously, what's the matter?"

"I….I am worried about my people," she replied as she looked up at the stars, "I'm worried for them."

"I'm sure they'll be fine...after all, they have a woman like you as their queen, how could they not?"

Padem was shocked, she turned to me, eyes wide open, "w-what did you call me?"

I smiled, "I called you their queen...am I wrong?"

"H-how?"

I shrugged, "the jedi aren't the only one who can use the Force to give them visions," I held up a hand and suddenly the both of us began to float into the air.

"H-how are you doing this?" Padme asked as she flapped her hands around frantically.

"Relax Padme, I have you," I reached out and grabbed her hand, the girl stopped fidgeting as she looked at me.

"The Force is kind of cool," I said as we began to spin, her hands tightening around mine as she held on for dear life, "is this the first time you have seen a Force user lift something?"

"Y-yes," she replied, gulping in shock. She looked down, we were now six feet off the air, she pulled in close and held me tight.

I could feel her fear, it was so obvious. "Padme," she didn't look away from the ground, "Padme," I hissed louder, she turned to me. I smiled and turned upwards. Slowly, she did the same.

And there, blanketing us was a field of stars that seemed to expand forever. She blinked, I doubted she has ever seen them so...bright before. That was the problem living in a city, the stars just seemed to die away before your very eyes.

I eventually did bring us back down, Padme now a lot calmer. She looked at me and blinked, "why did you trick me?"

I leaned on the barrister and sighed, "I have lived in this planet for my whole life. My idea of a leader has always been a man of violence or means. I was a slave till I was seven, my leader then was a slaver. When I was free, I answered to Nato, and while he is now a father to me and kind, he gained power through fighting…

"They say Naboo's leaders are the pioneers of democracy. I wanted to test the resolve of the one they would elect to rule them all," I smiled as I bowed deeply, "and you earned my respect when you selflessly wrote away your own freedom for the sake of your people...my queen."

Padme blushed, hard. "P-please stop bowing," I did, "and don't...don't tell anyone. Please, they can't know, if they do-"

"-Don't worry, I won't put you in harms way," I winked, "after all, you are my precious property."

She blushed, "oh...right. I suppose technically I am...so...you saw a vision of me? T-through the Force?"

I nodded, "yup. You were wearing a red robe and looking out desperately into the city before you. I think you were being invaded...am I close?" I asked her. The details I supplied were actually images from the movie, not a vision.

Padme's eyes widened, "yes...you are. I wore those robes before the jedi came to see me...amazing. So...are you a jedi yourself?"

I shrugged, "no, not really. I need to be trained from a younger age to be one. I'm just...me I suppose." I then felt something shift in the Force, I looked to one corner and there was Qui-Gon Jinn, standing in the shadows looking shocked beyond belief.

"Look Padme it's been a long day. I can answer all your questions some other time. Why don't you go to bed? I'm sure by now you should be exhausted," I smiled kindly at her.

The woman blinked, "yes...I suppose. I am tired...I guess after flying one tends to be exhausted," she chuckled, "good night...Anakin."

I smiled back, "please, call me Ani," I waved to her as she left, going back to her room. As the moment she did, Qui-Gon came out of the shadows. I sighed as I leaned back and raised an unimpressed eyebrow, "you know, when one is trying to hit on a Queen, they don't need an audience."

Jinn smiled softly, "one should also not be hitting on the Queen period I think that might just be a crime in some systems."

I shrugged, "this is Tatooine. I doubt anyone will care. So...what now?"

"You have the Force," he stated. It wasn't a question at all.

I nodded, "yes, I do. And?"

"How long?"

"The day I killed my slaver and threw his corpse into a incinerator," I explained without blinking.

Jinn's eyes widened, "w-what?"

"When I first discovered the Force I was happy. So very very happy," I smiled fondly, "I played with it, using it to move and push away objects. But...I ended up breaking a wall in the result." Jinn was surprised, "and then, my slaver...Watoo. He beat me, he hurt me..."

"Anakin...that is no reason..."

"And then he threatened to rape my mother like he did every other week since the day he bought us," I finished, shutting Jinn up, "is that reason enough master Jinn?"

The jedi was silent as he contemplated what I had said to him. He slowly nodded, "yes...it is...I am sorry Anakin, this is twice that I hastily judged you. I….I am sorry."

I shrugged, "it's not your fault...the one responsible for it is already dead."

"Anakin..if you are so gifted in the Force, you need to be trained," Jinn began.

I held up a hand, "sorry, but no. I refuse."

"Why is that?"

"Because my emotions are not a weakness," I replied. He was silent so I continued, "the jedi believe that emotions are a weakness, that they should be hidden away, yes?"

Jinn nodded, "yes, that is the belief of the council, yes."

"Then that is why I cannot be trained as a jedi," I replied, "and I can also not be a Sith, they are far too selfish for my tastes."

Jinn was surprised, "what do you know of the Sith?"

"The darker version of a jedi, yes? They crave power while the jedi craved control...frankly I think both factions as morons," I snorted.

"And why is that?" Jinn asked, now very curious.

"Imagine if they both died," I replied, "I mean, the Sith are dead, so let's imagine the jedi died as well. Does that mean the Force is dead? No. Does that mean good people are no longer possible? No. It's just a name and a religion. Eventually, manybe after a hundred years, a new order of good will rise, and along with them a new order of the dark. I don't need to be a jedi to be with the Force, no one does. And if I do, I'm going to have to wear those stupid ugly ass robes and not to mention I can't have sex ever again."

"Pfft," Jinn snorted, holding back his laughter before throwing his head back and laughing hard, "Anakin! Just when you began sounding like jedi master you end up talking like a hormonal teenager!"

I shrugged, "hey, it's true. What's the point of being an amazing and awesome person if you don't have anyone special to share that with? It's totally unfair."

Qui-Gon Jinn chuckled as he nodded, leaning on the balcony barrister next to me, "you are correct little one. I too have my doubt when it comes to the jedi teachings...you bring up valuable points...but...you must be trained in some way."

"Why?" I asked him, though I suspected the answer.

"Because...there is a prophecy," he replied, "a story of a child of the force bringing balance to it. And through his actions...peace will reign and the jedi will finally defeat the Sith."

I raised an eyebrow, "aren't the sith dead?"

"Some say so...I don't believe that is the case," Jinn replied promptly.

"I see...well, you know, that prophecy is kind of messed up."

"Why is that?"

"The Force doesn't choose sides master jedi, it just is. So to bring balance to the Force...it may not be the insignificant numbers of the Sith that must go, but rather the predictable and frankly disengaged jedi who have turned from spiritual monks into the Republic's attack dogs. Wouldn't that be true balance?"

I walked away, the moment I finished speaking those words Jinn's face turned from horror to contemplation. I knew then this conversation was over. I left him there and went to my bed, intending to get some sleep, it had after all, been a long day.

 **The Next Day:**

We woke up early the next day and went back to the shop. There I loaded up the hyperdrive they needed onto my turbo lift and we were off, walking back to the cruiser which was parked in the outskirts of the city.

Padme, R2 and Jar Jar, the insufferable moron, took the lead, gently pushing the levitating platform forward allowing Jinn, Vader and myself to bring up the rear.

"I thought about what you said," the jedi began.

"And?"

"You were right...balance does not mean the destruction of the Sith...but rather true balance," Qui-Gon sighed, "the jedi aren't what they once used to be...and I myself have had many doubts on their...credibility. And if you are the chosen one...then maybe your destiny is truely to bring balance to the Force."

"I'm curious, why do you think I am the chosen one?"

"I spoke to your mother...I asked about your father...your true father..."

"Ah, I see. I suppose being immaculately conceived might be a good enough sign for being a prophesied saviour of all," I chuckled.

Jinn smiled at me, "very true...tell me Anakin, would you like to be trained as a jedi?"

I smiled, "it's been my dream since childhood," I admitted freely.

"You are still young Anakin, still a child."

"When you are a slave such luxuries grow old fast and more importantly, end quickly," I sighed, "I grew up...I asked myself if the jedi are truly servants of all life, how could they ever allow...slavery to exist in the galaxy?"

"There are some things even the jedi cannot do," Jinn admitted.

"Then that is what I will do as the chosen one," I shot back, "I dont' give a damn about the Sith and the Jedi's battles. They are so focused on killing each other they lack to see the true purpose of the gifts we have been granted."

"Which is?"

"To protect those who are too weak to protect themselves," I replied easily enough, "that is what jedi are meant to do, but failed because they focused on the societies needs rather than the individuals."

"But isn't that what a democratic system should be about?" Padme asked, she had slowly moved back to listen in, allowing Jar Jar and R2 to carry the hyperdrive forward, "shouldn't the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few?"

I chuckled, Padme Amidala quoting star Trek, who knew. I shook my head, "in a perfect world, yes. But when you have something like the senate, which are made of a few rich and powerful individuals, their voices are louder than the people they serve. All people are equal in a republic, but some people are more equal than others."

Jinn friend, "that's...a very pessimistic view on life Anakin."

"But nonetheless true. Take the Hutts for example. Their entire empire is built on crime, murder and a lust for power. Hell, if they had Force powers they would all be Sith," Jinn snorted and nodded, "the Empire should be obligated to destroy them for such practises. But they don't. Do you know why?"

"No..." Padme replied, looking unsure.

"Because they are protected. Protected through the many senators they bribed or befriended. We have had what? A thousand years, maybe more of genuine peace? And they still haven't gotten around to bring stability and freeing slaves from Outer Rim planets? Come on Padme, don't be fool. We elect people to carry out our wishes, but when those people choose their own desires over duty, that is the death of us all. And that is why the jedi never heard us, because they serve not the people's voices, but the corrupt who misuse the power they have been granted."

Jinn and Padme were silent. For a long time they said nothing. And then the Queen of Naboo spoke, "I didn't think i would ever meet such a person more suited for politics than me in a place like this."

I snorted, "that will be the day..."

"Anakin," I turned it Jinn, "if I train you...will you be willing to listen?"

I blinked, "ah...did you not hear my big speech on how I hate the way the jedi have evolved?"

"What if I was willing to leave the jedi?" Jinn suggested.

I stopped, shock actually forcing me to halt in surprise, "w-what? Why would you do that?"

"I can sense...power in you. Power I have never felt before. I don't understand how I didn't notice it the moment we landed, but I do now," Jinn explained, "but what is more impressive..is your ideals. I doubt you will be a good enough jedi, and I highly doubt you will be cruel enough to be a Sith. But...maybe that is what we all need right now. I am willing to take a gamble on you young Skywalker...are you willing to trust me?"

I looked at him and he looked at me. For a moment I was lost in thought, wondering all the reasons to say no. But I soon realised, I didn't have any.

I sighed, "honestly master Jinn….I would be honoured," I bowed.

"But master jedi, don't you already have a padawan?" Padme asked.

"Don't worry your highness," Qui-Gon smiled, "Obi-Wan is more than ready to be a jedi knight. I'm sure after this fiasco is over the council will be willing to pass him over. And then, I can take Anakin up as my new padawan...and leave the temple."

We arrived at the cruiser soon. We dropped off Padme and the others and quickly left back to Mos Esspa. We entered my house and found Shmi in the living room knitting a set of baby clothes.

She looked up and smiled at me, and I sighed. This was going to be difficult.

 **The next day:**

It took Jinn and I a whole day to convince Shmi to let me go. I have never remembered her cry so much. Nato couldn't stop her, Jinn's warm words of reassurance couldn't stop it. She eventually ran to her room and locked herself in.

It was then finally my turn. I poked her room and reached out with the Force, opening the mechanical lock from outside. The door swung open and I found Shmi crying in her chair, holding her stomach.

She looked up as I closed the door behind me, "y-you really can be a jedi can't you?"

I nodded, "yes mom...I can."

Shmi cried harder, "it's not fair. It's not fair! After all this time, finally, finally we could be a family. No longer slaves, no longer puppets! We were finally free. I would have raised you, you would have been an amazing older brother, you would have protected him, Nato would have taught you both to defend yourselves, to protect yourselves...and now you're leaving. And to do what? To risk your life?!"

I sighed, "mom...if I can...then I am going to fight for people. I am going to fight for people like us, slaves who have no one to fight for them. I won't be...I can't sit back and just be happy being safe while the rest of the galaxy suffers. I'm sorry...but I can't."

She got up and approached me. She pulled me into a hug and held me tight, "Ani...when I had you...I feared you were a child of...of unspeakable acts. But when you were born, you didn't look like my slave master, you didn't have any hate, you didn't even cry. You looked at me with blue eyes so bright and clear, I have never seen anyone ever possess such beautiful eyes.

"And when I held you, I knew...this was a gift from above...from whatever, whoever is out there, they sent me this gift...and I always knew you were meant for things greater and more important than me...than the child of a slave."

"Mother," I felt myself tear up, she was my mother, for two years she was my mother, fuck anyone else who says otherwise, "you are the most important thing in my life, period. If you don't want me to go, just say the word." The galaxy was better off without me being in it. The chance of Vader being born was already too high.

"No," she replied quickly, "no...master jedi was right. This is your destiny...and I would be selfish to have you all for myself when you can save the lives of so many people...but please Ani...don't die. Because I do not think I can take that...I can't."

I smiled, "I promise mom...I won't."

And so, I finally got Shmi to accept me leaving. Though by then it was too late and Jinn insisted we leave the next day when it wasn't so dark.

But right after I finally got Shmi to sleep, Nato confronted me. He took me aside and we sat down in his room, his personal room where he cleaned and maintained his weapons and planned his criminal empire.

He sat down with me and took out two glasses of what looked like amber liquor. He poured two cups and explained, "in the clan of Kryze, we would celebrate the beginning of a battle with a drink. This is a personal family brew...only members of the Kryze clan are allowed to drink it."

I raised an eyebrow as he handed to me, "then why-"

"-Because you have earned the right to call yourself Mandalorian the moment you brought down that dragon," he replied. He looked down at the pearl necklace I had given to him as a trophy and he smiled, "seven years old and you took down a Krayt dragon...if we were back on Mandalore...they would think you the second coming of the First Mandalore..."

I looked at the drink and sipped it, immediatly I flinched, "Force this is sour."

Nato chuckled, "that it is...listen Anakin...I know you aren't my son and I know I can't be...well, anything to you. But here," he reached over and on his desk was a data pad. He gave it to me, "it's a...a message to any Mandalorian you meet. It's a listening of all your achievements and a request from me to initiate you into the clan of Kryze….it isn't much, but hopefully if you ever need the help of Mandalore, you can use this."

I looked it over and smiled, "thank you Nato...this means a lot, I know….I'm sorry I didn't get much of a chance to truly bond with you...you will make a great father."

He snorted, "I can only hope..." he raised his glass, "to you Anakin Skywalker Kryze. You may not have the clan's name officially, but those bastards would be lucky to have you."

I smiled and tried to drink the liquor again, only to flinch harder this time. Nato laughed, "don't worry, you'll get used to it!"

I spent the night packing. I took what I needed from my room, tools, a few clothing items and my blaster. I left Vader behind, assigning him to protect my mother now, I won't need him now...I hope.

We left at first light, making our way to the Naboo ship. We were right at the ramp when I turned around and looked at Tatonee. I was half expecting Darth Maul to show up, but since we were leaving a lot sooner than the canon time period, I guess the Sith assassin was late. Huh, go figure.

"Coming Anakin?" Jinn asked.

I turned to him and nodded, "yes sir," I smiled at the dessert I called my home and quickly walked inside, the ramp closing behind me.

Jinn lead me into the almost painfully bright white interior of the ship, the first person we met was a man dressed in blue and maroon clothing with a top hat.

"Jedi master," the man nodded, "we have completed the installation of the new hyperdrive and are ready to go. Is you business concluded?"

Jinn nodded, "yes it is. You may proceed captain."

"Very well," he then turned to me and raised an eyebrow, "and this must be the boy who gave us the engine. What is he doing here?"

"He will be coming with me," Jinn replied patting my shoulder protectively, "I intend to have him trained."

"Master?" a new voice came. I turned and saw a young man around twenty with a long braid coming down his right. He wore the ushal jedi robes and had a lightsaber at his side. And judging from his frown, he looked very confused.

"Ah, Obi-Wan, this is Anakin, he is to be trained in the temple...or with me," Jinn informed the padawan.

"Master? Isn't he too old?" Obi Wan argued.

"He is, but I believe an exception should be made," Jinn nodded. I felt the ship suddenly jerk upwards as we took off.

I hurried to one side where I found a window that showed the planet being left behind as we flew upwards into space. I grinned in joy as for the first time I experienced interstellar travel.

"Cool," I whispered as Tatooine became smaller and smaller below me.

"Master...this does not seem like a wise decision," Obi-Wan argued, "we should leave him, he shouldn't be involved in all of this."

"I understand your concern Obi-Wan, but trust in your master, I know what I am doing," Jinn replied. "Anakin, can you come here for a moment? I wish to test your blood's midichlorian count."

"A moment," I replied.

Obi-Wan snorted, "see, he doesn't even listen. How can you expect him-"

"-Zip itt," I snapped, "this is the first time I'm seeing outer space. How ever are you going to be a jedi when you fail to understand a simple thing such as compassion?" I watched as the world seemed to zoom away as we entered hyperspace. I smiled, now that was good.

"He's right you know," Jinn chuckled, "this is the first time he's ever experienced something like this...I suppose you still have a lot to learn Obi-Wan..."

I turned around and looked to him, "that he does. But then again I suppose it isn't his fault the jedi value disciple over compassion."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, "we require disciple to maintain peace."

"Disciple is not peace, it's containment. The only way one can achieve peace through disciple is too shut up and say nothing at all and allow others to walk over you. Compassion is a peace gained through understand and cooperation."

"Jedi do not form attachments young one, you best learn that quickly," Obi-Wan argued.

"Really? Then if you don't understand the galaxy, what gives you the right to govern it?" I walked away, leaving a stunned Obi-Wan and a disappointed Qui-Gon Jinn.

I walked around the ship until I happened upon a handmaiden dressed in red. "Excuse me," she turned and I was surprised to see Padme. I raised an eyebrow, "is this disguise really necessary?"

Padme looked down and chuckled, "I suppose since you know the truth it doesn't matter...but no one else does. So please Ani...don't tell on me, okay?" she winked.

"Sure," I smiled back, "but I wasn't something in exchange."

Padme chuckled, "of course you do. What is it my master?" she said mockingly.

"Do you have a tech room?" I asked her and she promptly lead me to their droid maintenance cabin where right now only R2D2 was present.

I layed down my bag on the table and took out several tools and began working on them. Padme stayed and watched, obviously curious.

"So...what are these things?" she asked looking them over.

I smiled, "something I've been working on." I held up a metallic glove that fitted a person's fist, "this is a grappling hook come knuckle buster," I wore it causing spikes to come out of the gloves and covering my knuckles.

"So...for protection and if you want to reach high places?" Padme asked.

I nodded, "exactly. And this," I held up a cylinder, "is a very important tool."

"What is it?" she asked.

I pointed it at the wall and flicked it on, causing a beam of bright light, "it's a torch light."

Padme rolled her eyes, "funny."

I chuckled and continued showing her other tools I had made. She grew excited, like a child seeing them all with an eager look. I honestly think this was the first time she was every allowed to just be free and happy, which was a sad thought to have.

Eventually Jinn did approach me to check my midichlorian count, and surprise surprise, it was the highest he had ever seen. Shocker.

For the rest of the journey to Coruscant I spent it with Padme, showing her cool things I made or how the Force worked. She loved it when I levitated things, calling it the coolest thing she has ever seen someone do.

But I could see she was still worried, still afraid that the senate would not help like I told her they wouldn't. So I did what I could to distract her from her worries. For a time at least.

And when we finally came out of hyperspace, I was greeted to the sight of Coruscant, the city planet. And frankly...I was disgusted.

Jinn patted my shoulder, "why do you look so concerned young one?"

I snorted, "the planet looks...horrifying."

"Why do you say that?" asked Obi-Wan, who joined us at the bridge to look at the planet as the ship came to land.

"They built on every single surface of that planet...not a single inch is free," I shuddered, "it feels so hollow," I reached out into the Force and felt the same. The entire planet felt empty, except for a few pockets of energy and a massive lighthouse in the middle.

"It is the heart of the Empire...sacrifices have to be made," Jinn replied, though he himself didn't sound convinced.

I turned to Kenobi, "tell me Obi-Wan...would you rather be trained in this place or a planet of nature? Untouched and pure?"

He groaned, for a moment I thought he was going to snap at me again, but instead he replied calmly, "I think...for a jedi it matters not where you learn. True, a planet of nature would be better, but this is the heart of the Republic, hence it is here we must be as well."

I humned, "maybe..."

We came into the atmosphere soon. All three Force users in the ship were in the cockpit, watching as we came down into the city.

"There," the captain instructed his co-pilot, "we land there. Look, senator Palpatine is already waiting for us."

Fear struck my heart so quickly both Jinn and Kenobi noticed. "Anakin, are you alright?" Jinn asked in a worried tone, even Obi-Wan looked concerned.

"I-I am fine...like I said, ugly planet," I brushed it off, looking out the window at the figure dressed in blue robes waiting for us on the platform. Hard to believe that frail old looking man is a Sith lord..but then again I myself look like a 9 year old child.

We landed on the platform and slowly we all disembarked. I hide behind Obi-Wan, the padawan looked amused but said nothing as the jedi lead the group with the 'queen' and the handmaid's bringing up the back, guarded on all sides.

The jedi stopped before Palpatine and the small entourage behind him and bowed. I felt sick at the sight, jedi bowing to a sith and they dind't even know it. The jedi seemed to pick up on my disgust and looked amused.

Jinn took me by the hand and pulled me aside, allowing the Naboo group to meet with Palpatine.

"Your majesty, I'm glad you are here safe and sound. After the communications breakdown I feared the worst had happened," Palpatine's flowery words came out so honestly that I almost believe them for a second. Damn he was good.

They then began talking politics and my brain just went dead, I couldn't stand it in the movies and I can't take it now. I understood everything sure, but still, so dull! I looked at Padme, she sent me a smile, she knew how much I hate this talk, force this woman was adorable!

They approached a speeder and I turned back to Jinn, he motioned me to go with them, hm, seems like he wanted me away for some reason. Whatever, that just means I get more time with Natalie Portman.

I followed her as we got into the multirow speeder. Padme got into the middle row, with the stand in Queen and Palpatine in the back and Jar Jar in the front.

I so didn't want to sit with the gungan so I turned to the handmaiden next to Padme, "could you move please? I wish to sit here."

"Why here?" she asked curiously.

I motioned to Padme, "she's mine. So I would prefer to sit with her. Plus Jar Jar is annoying."

The handmaiden was so stunned at the words she didn't say a thing as I moved past her and sat down next to Padme, who was blushing red.

Immediately several other handmaid's giggled at the sight. I heard them whisper something to each other, even the 'queen' looked amused, much to Padme's embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, giving a sly grin, "is something the matter Padme dear?"

"Ani," she growled, "you know what you did. That sounded so wrong!"

"What? Are you not mine?" I batted my eyebrow, "I do have the contracts to prove it you know..." que a handmaiden squealing in delight.

"I'm sorry, but what exactly is going on?" the 'queen' asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know what you mean, your majesty," the speeder took off, the 'queen' confused, the handmaid's giggling and Palpatine...oh he looked curious as well.

I turned around and looked at him and he stared at me. He narrowed his eyes and gave a pleasant smile, "what's your name little one?"

"Ash," I replied, much to Padme's confusion.

"Ash?" Palpatine looked confused, "forgive me, but then why did this lovely young lady call you Ani?"

"It's a nickname," I shrugged and turned away, ignoring him completely. Padme was curious as to why I was so hostile, I could feel it and Palpatine...well, I got nothing from him. He was a wall...which only made him so much more dangerous.

We arrived at the Naboo quarters, an entire building delegated for members of the planet and it's many representatives. It was essentially a embassy, but for a planet rather than a country.

We were brought inside. The moment I stepped in I was amazed, I have never seen such lavish expensive things. I stuck to Padme's side as we walked into the chambers, whistling as I did.

"I have to say, I am a little jealous," I admitted, "you all have fine taste in everything it would seem."

Padme smiled, "yes, Naboo art is truly one of a kind."

"And so are its women," I replied without skipping a beat.

Padme blushed and cough into her hand, "Ani, you can't just say things like that..."

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "tell me I'm wrong."

"The boy is quite a charmer isn't he?" Palpatine chuckled, "how exactly did you met him?"

"So Padme, what exactly is a swimming pool?" I asked, ignoring Palpatine and refusing to allow anyone else to answer him, "I'm from a desert planet, so the concept is a strange one. You fill a hole with water and then...what? Soak in it?"

The handmaidens all chuckled, even the queen smirked. Though Palpatine glared, hard.

We arrived at the chamber and while everyone else was allowed in, when I tried to enter Palpatine refused entrance. Padme tried asking again, but he insisted it was for only the ears of those born on Naboo.

Which was strange considering Jar Jar wasn't allowed inside as well.

So I was forced to wait outside for them to finish, I waited and waited until they were finally done. I didn't get a chance to talk to them however as the handmaidens and the 'queen' quickly left in one direction while Palpatine left in another.

I was about to follow the 'queen' when Jinn arrived, "how did the negotiations go?" he asked.

"I don't know," I groaned, "they didn't let me listen in….what happened? What did you have to do?"

"I needed to speak with the council members...to gain you an audience with them," Jinn explained, "are you ready to met them?"

I snorted, "ready to meet the most powerful Force users in the galaxy? Sure, why not? Although...I don't see why you ask me to do this...you already know I don't like the way they do things."

Jinn nodded, "true….but I believe as the Chosen one, you must at least try and get integrated with the jedi...try and understand them Anakin. You owe them that."

"So when you said you were willing to leave the jedi..."

"I mean every word," Jinn nodded, "but I am just one teacher. The jedi are many and if you can learn a lot from them as a whole. So I would like to see it that is possible first before...before I leave."

I nodded, "understandable...I can't ask you to just leave everything you know just for me...but before we leave, can I say goodbye to Padme first?"

Jinn smiled, "of course Anakin. Go, I'll be right here."

I nodded and quickly moved to the Queen's quarters. I knocked an a handmaiden opened the door, "yes Ani? Can I help you?"

"Is Padme there? I wish to speak to her."

"Who's there?" the 'queen' asked as she came out from behind a door and looked at me, "oh...Anakin yes?"

I nodded, "yes. Hello."

The woman raised an eyebrow, "it is customary to bow before royalty."

I smiled, "I was raised in a place where the only royalty we had were scum and villains. One doesn't bow to them. So I never really picked up the habit."

The woman looked amused, "really? I suppose so...what do you want?"

"I'm going to the jedi temple, probably going to long day," I sighed, "I wished to tell her good luck in convincing the senate and give advice. Don't trust Palpatine."

"You wish her luck but not me?" the woman looked surprised.

I smiled back, "you are not the queen. Are you?" the handmaiden looked shocked, but the queen just seemed to brush it off. I then continued, "tell her to never trust a word out of Palpatine's mouth...just like the Force revealed to me who she really was, it warned me against the senator...he is vile and dangerous. And I get a feeling of...warning from his person. Tell her to be weary," and with that I turned and left, leaving the two stunned women behind.

Wait...was that Padme...is looked like her...but the make up...God, no wonder everyone was fooled! Even I didn't recognize her!

I wanted to go back and speak to her properly but I knew I was running short on time.

I approached jinn and we both traveled to the jedi temple in the planet a blank block of concrete and steel with no windows or any such 'distractions'. It did have lovely statues though.

We landed before the temple and climbed to the elevator where Obi-Wan was waiting for us. He looked worried, confused even.

"What's wrong Kenobi?" I asked aloud, "did you forget something on the ship?"

"What? No, of course not," he replied, "I...I was just thinking...nothing. Come ," he motioned to the turbo lift, "we musn't keep them waiting."

We got in and began climbing through the floors quickly. I turned to Jinn, he looked calm and ready while Kenobi looked nervous.

I didn't like it, but I was nervous too. I mean...jedi...Yoda, Windu...this was basically my childhood come to life! Fuck! I'm so excited!

"Relax Anakin, you'll do fine," Jinn smiled at me.

I sighed, "it's not that...I'm just so excited," I grinned, "this is going to be fun!"

"I don't think I have ever seen a child excited to me tested by the council," Obi-Wan chuckles in amusement.

"Hey! I can be different you know!...any tips."

"Treat them with respect and be truthful," Kenobi instructed, "these are the most important jedi in the universe, show them that respect."

"I will if I think they deserve it," I replied.

"Oh? And who would you bow to?" Kenobi asked.

"Force and the girl who was willing to sell herself into slavery in order to ensure her people had at least a fighting chance," I replied as the doors opened up promptly.

Kenobi groaned as we walked down a long corridor, "who is this girl you speak off?"

"I'll tell you Obi-Wan, but first," Jinn stopped before a grand double door and turned to me, "you have to face them alone Ani...can you do that?"

"Do you really think it's wise to have me in there? Alone? Without a buffer?" I chuckled.

Jinn smiled, "Obi-Wan did say they were the greatest jedi currently alive in the galaxy did they not? I'm sure you're questioning won't test them to such a degree."

He gently pushed the doors open with the Force and we walked in. He and Kenobi bowed the the twelve masters in the room before turning around and leaving. Closing the doors behind them.

I grumbled, they could have at least introduced me. I sighed, I looked around and my eyes landed on Yoda who gave me a careful smile, obviously curious while also questioning my existence.

"Hello," I waved looking at them all, "I'm Anakin Skywalker. It's nice to meet you all."

Windu actually cracked a smile, "hello Anakin. I am master Windu, and this is the jedi high council. We will be testing you today...I assume master Jinn has informed you about this?"

I nodded, "yup. So...what do I have to do? Lift a bunch of rocks?"

"More to being a jedi there is," Yoda said, chuckling as he did, "much to advance a skill that is."

I shrugged, "if you say so, that's why your the master, master Green." A few of the masters chuckled while a few others friend, obviously displeased with the lack of respect.

"Very well, let's begin," Windu took out a data pad, "to check for your force aptitude a series of images will be displayed on this tablet, you will have to guess them without looking."

"So this is the only way to confirm my force sensitivity?" I asked.

Windu nodded, "exactly."

I nodded, "okay, sounds easy enough," I hopped a little and gathered the Force under me, allowing me to immediately levitate in mid air like I have done every time I meditated back home, "shall we begin?"

The jedi masters were stunned. Shocked still at the sight before them as I levitated before them, a feet I knew most knights couldn't do.

"Surprise, this is," Yoda replied, a look of amusement and surprise on his face, "tell me, trained in the Force, are you?"

I shook my head, "no. Just self taught. What I can do I learnt myself. Pushing, pulling..." I shouldn't mention the lightning,...never mind then.

"And?" Windu asked.

"And? And nothing," I shrugged.

"Lie you do," Yoda announced, I cursed, I forgot they could sense my thoughts...but then how clearly could they sense me?

I sighed, "yes...I suppose so."

"Why did you lie?"a female master with brown skin and white tentecale like hair aked.

I held out my hand and pushed the Force outwards, an arc of yellow lightning came flying out between my fingertips, "I was told this is a dark ability...yes?"

"Electric judgement," a jedi master hissed out. I turned, he was a...a… Anakin's memories came slowly, but I immediately identified the man's race, Kel Dor I think.

I turned to him, "is that what this is called? I thought it was Sith Lightning..."

"No...it is similar but...how did you come about knowing about Sith Lighting?" the orange thing with a grey face mask asked.

"I studied old texts talking about the sith and jedi fighting," I shrugged, "it described that sith Lightning was the greatest evil skill they could use...so I thought...you know, since I could use it, I can't be a jedi."

"Use it first, when did you?" Yoda asked.

I turned to him, memories of that night surfaced. Immediately several jedi masters flinched, I looked at them, they shot me pitying looks. "You can read my mind?" I was surprised, I didn't think they were that proficient at the skill.

"No...but we can see things that are driven through strong emotions," Windu explained softly, "and...you were feeling many a emotion during that time."

"Began as hate it did," Yoda concluded, "lightning, blue it was."

"But it grew to yellow," the Kel Dor jedi master interjected, "and he did it when he confronted his mother's rapist. To be able to keep the idea to justice rather than vengeance shows character."

"What did you do to your slaver after that?" Windu asked.

"I fired a blaster bolt between his eyes and threw him into an incinerator," I replied without skipping a beat. There was no point in lying, they would come to find out eventually….

"Much hate you have," Yoda argued, "too attached you are."

I shook my head, "with all do respect master Yoda, that is not the point."

"Oh? And what is?" another master, one with an incredibly long neck and pale skin asked.

"I have my anger, yes, but I never act on it. I don't lash out at people randomly, I don't kill unless I have to for a reason and I am not a power hungry Sith, if that is your thinking," I shot Windu a glare, he remained stoic.

"You feel too much," a woman with red skin and...wait...I know here. Shaak Ti, I think. She continued, "you cannot let go of anger and more importantly….I sense you dislike the jedi as a whole...why?"

The jedi master all turned to me, curious as to the emotion. Of course they didn't see me as a threat, I doubt any of them saw anything but a child before them. A powerful one granted, but untrained and just a child nonetheless.

I sighed, "it's because you are all so...pathetic." The blinked, obviously not used to the offence, "you sit here in your ivory towers and pass judgement on others while you all are so fundamentally flawed."

"Why say that, you do?" Yoda asked.

"Simple," I replied, "it's because you don't feel anything...at all. How can you understand the galaxy's pain and suffering you refuse to be a part of it? You see fear as a weakness, it is not."

"What is it then?" Windu raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"It is just that. Fear. It's how one reacts to that which matters. You can either run from it or rise above it. And by blocking yourself from all emotions, what else are you doing but running from fear, rather than facing it?"

"So you see us controlling our emotions as a weakness?" Windu asked curiously.

"Not at all, but you don't just control do you? You ignore, you push it under the infinite blanket that is the Force and you pray it never comes out again. And then one day, all those emotions will come back to haunt you and someone who has never dealt with them won't be able resist the Dark Side and will fall."

"Survive for thousands of years we have, survived another thousand we will," Yoda smiled.

I raised an eyebrow, "will you now? I don't think so. Why if I was to wager, if things don't' change, you all will die off in...hm, I would say about twenty years, maybe less."

"And why do you think that young one?" the orange-Plo Koon! That's his name! Now I remember! His name is Plo Koon!

"Can't you feel it?" I asked them, looking out at the city and closing my eyes, "I can...this world, this entire city is dead...there are only a few remaining pockets of the Force here. Most are form the jedi while one...is from the Dark Side."

"What are you going on about?" Whindu demanded.

"Close your eyes master baldy," I told him, "look to the senate," I reached out with my own sense and sure enough I could feel the Force shift there, a hint a lingering smell of the Dark Side, hate, decet and more importantly, greed.

"H-how have we not seen this before?!" a jedi master who looked like a white yoda with a missing eye asked aloud, "the Dark Side is so close! It's right there! How have we never been able to sense it before?1"

"Young Skywalker, the answer lies with," Yoda concluded as all the jedi masters now turned to me, waiting for me to speak.

"I can only guess," which was true, "but I believe it's because you have closed yourself off from the Force. You deny your emotions, that is your greatest flaw. And...in my personal opinion, it is the will of the Force, so it's simply that."

"It can't be the will of the Force to hide the Dark Side from us," Windu argued.

"And why is that?" I asked him, "why should the force care who wins or dies? It's the Force, like it would ever care about a group of insignificant Force users like the Jedi and Sith, clawing at each other's throats."

I heard one of the masters growl, I turned, it was Shaak Ti. I raised an eyebrow, "why so glum beautiful? Did you not like what I said?'

"Your assessment of the Force is incorrect young one," master Ti replied, "what do you know of the Force?"

"What do you?" I asked her back, "or do you assume just because you put in a few years of effort you suddenly are a master of the Force? Please, the hubris of that statement alone. The jedi will one day end, maybe it will be by the hand of the Sith, but more likely it is by the hand of the Republic and its corrupt senators. But then again, the true jedi, who fought for justice and truth regardless of the political implications of their actions, died long ago. No you stand in their place...and I don't know what you are, but you are not jedi."

I uncurled my legs and walked out of the door, none of the jedi masters tried to stop me. I found Jinn and Obi-Wan waiting for me outside.

"Well? How did it go?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I'm sorry master Jinn, but I cannot join them...and I don't expect-" suddenly, I felt a great shift. I grabbed the side of my head and bent over as the feeling of fire raced over my senses.

"Anakin?! Anakin?! What's wrong?!" Jinn asked before suddenly he too felt pain, though his didn't last very long.

"Anger," I said out loud, "he's angry..." I turned to the senate building, where for a second the rage originated out off. He was angry about something, frustrated even, but about...I slowly smiled, "that's my girl."

"What happened Anakin?" Jinn asked, "do you know what that was?"

"Yes," suddenly the doors opened and all twelve master jedi walked out, Yoda taking the lead. They stopped and looked at me, panting, I raised an eyebrow, "er...can I help you?"

"T-that disturbance...what is it?" Windu asked, the elected speaker for the council.

"I told you," I looked at the senate, "it's the Dark Side which you have been blinded too….I think...I have a suspicious, and if I am right, then that means that the Sith Lord has failed to grab hold of power," I smiled proudly, "and I'm willing to be our beautiful queen of Naboo has something to do with it."

"Skywalker what are you talking about?" Shaak Ti asked gently, obviously her anger was now gone.

"Sigh, Palpatine is a sith lord, he's been trying to gain power for all his life and today was when he was the closest ever, almost becoming the chancellor. But he failed, thanks to a brave queen," I turned to Jinn, "you noticed something off about him too didn't you?"

Jinn groaned "no...no more than what one would expect from any politician."

"What proof you have, Palpatine be a sith lord?" Yoda asked.

I shrugged, "no proof. But he is a Sith lord and he's trying to kill you. Whether you believe me or not is up to you. But I would suggest you at least try and do something about it now, rather than when he's the senator and arresting him would be impossible."

The jedi looked to each other and then collectively they all turned to Yoda. The green puppet, hehe, meta joke, hummed, "clouded the Force is...difficult to understand. But...young Skywalker's warning gave us vision it did, without it, felt that tremont, we would not. Trust in him...we should...for now."

I smiled, "perfect! Now, listen, just one more thing. This is a sith lord we are talking about, so don't just go at him one at a time. Pour the pain on that mother fucker!"

"Anakin, language!" Obi-Wan scolded.

"Hey! Bite me! I just served up your worst enemy on a silver platter to you lot! The last thing I want is for him to escape because these idiots underestimated him!"

"Anakin, you cannot call jedi masters idiots," Jinn narrowed his eyes.

"I can if they failed to notice a Sith Lord living right under their noses," I snorted.

"Enough," Windu ordered, "we will see what is what and then decide who the idiots are," without another word all twelve jedi masters along with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan moved to the hyper lift.

"Wait up!" I called out as I ran inside, just as the doors closed. The elevator moved downwards, the entire situation tense and awkward.

I looked at the jedi masters around me, they were either meditating with their eyes closed, looking ahead with determination, or in Yoda's case, looking defeated.

"So...is a jedi allowed to have sex?" I asked allowed.

Obi-Wan sighed, "why can't you just keep quiet?"

"Hey! It's an honest question!" I yelled back. I turned it Shaak Ti, "well? Can you have sex?"

The woman chuckled, "no little one. The code prevents us from having emotional connections of any kind."

I groaned, "I see… but what if it was just sex? Like friends with benefits sort of deal?"

"What is friends with benefits?" Plo Koon asked, curiously.

"You know..." none of the masters did, though Obi-Wan seemed to be blushing quite a bit, "it's when two adults agree to sleep together just for carnal release and nothing else."

The white yoda thing with the scar groaned, "no, that would still lead to attachments."

"Hm...I see," I snorted, "so basically everyone in this elevator are virgins. There has to be a joke in there somewhere."

Windhu sighed, "oh Force, don't you ever stop talking?"

I shrugged, "hey, you guys seemed like you could use a stress breaker."

The elevator stopped and we all quickly moved to the speeder. Though before I could board Yoda stopped me, poking me with his wooden stick, "no, too dangerous it is. Stay here you will," he then turned to Obi-Wan, "you as well padawan Kenobi."

He looked pissed, "but I-"

"No Obi-Wan, listen to master Yoda," Qui-Gon urged as the masters left us behind, zooming away on their speeder.

I sighed and tuned to Obi-Wan, ""so we're totally going to follow them right?"

He looked down and glared at me, "you heard him...we must stay here."

"Hm...maybe you have too, but I'm not a jedi...or a padawan," I looked around, "now where are the speeders? Oh! There we go!" I hopped over to the 'parking' lot, so to say, of the jedi temple.

"Anakin no!" Obi-Wan reached out with the Force to try and stop me. I scoffed, it was honestly a weak attempt if i ever saw one. Even my first time ever using the force was twice as strong.

I held up a finger and flicked his pull away, "that was pathetic Kenobi...I doubt that was your best," the padawan looked grim, shame filling him. "Listen...I know you have your orders and all that. But if the jedi are going to confront a Sith, then there will be casualties. And seeing as Palpatine is in Queen Amidala's chambers right now, I know she'll be in danger."

Obi-Wan was silent, for the longest time he said nothing. And then, he sighed, he pointed at a four seating red speeder parked far away, "that's the fastest one we have."

I grinned, "great. I'll drive."

"No."

"I know how!"

"No."

"You suck Obi-Wan Kenobi, you really do."

We blasted off and flew over to the Naboo embassy building. We landed near the port, the other one the masters used was already here. Obi-Wan and I ran into the building, rushing as fast as we could, though he obviously outran me in seconds. Damn jedi training and damn my short legs.

Suddenly though, I felt a tremor in the Force. As if someone cried out in pain...and was then silenced. And then it happened again and again. And by the third time, I knew what it was.

Obi-Wan ran ahead of me, just further ahead I heard the sound of lightsabers flashing, the beautiful architecture of the building had been destroyed, marked with light saber slashes.

"Master!" I heard Obi-Wan cry out. I turned a corner and saw him pull his lightsaber and rushing into the Queen's chambers, it's doors wide open and shattered, the Queen's protection detail killed and dismembered on the ground.

I ran over to the door and stopped. Padme, not in her true attriver, stood protectively over her handmaidens and boyd double as Shaak Ti and two other jedi masters stood protectively before her.

Three of the twelve masters were dead. And in the middle of the now ruined royal chambers was sidious, with two red lightsabers drawn, fighting not just Yoda and Windu, but Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and the rest of the jedi council.

"You're deceitful ways will end today Sith!" Windu cried out as he pushed Palpatine to one corner with the Force.

Immediately the old man back flipped and landed on his feet, ducking just in time to avoid a jedi master's lightsaber before stabbing them through the heart. Four out of the twelve jedi council members were gone.

The battle was like a dance a dance of death. Windu was the lead, setting the pace that Sidious barely managed to keep up. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were nothing more than backup while the rest, including Yoda, came and left when they had too.

The dance however slowly grew faster and faster. And then, opportunity struck. Palpatine managed to blast Obi-Wan off his feet and launch him back to the ground with the Force. The padawan landed in a heap and something loud snapped, he had broken his hand and his lightsaber flew away.

Red flashed, Sidious's jumped through the air, saber raised to strike Obi-Wan down. And I reacted.

"No!" I reached out with my hands and pulled the lightsabers away. Sure enough Palpatine blades were jerked to one side and the man landed next to Obi-Wan who rolled away.

I kept pulling with the Force, Sidious grunted as he focus turned to me, trying to cut my connection. But the single moment he spent distracted was enough Yoda to come and almost cleave his head off his shoulders.

He was forced to turn his attention back to the fight and I managed to gain enough ground to pull one of his sabers of off his grasp and fly into my hands.

I held the red saber in my right hand, a single fist holding it up. "No!" Palpatine cried out as he tried to get it back, but the sudden onslaught of Windu and Qui-Gon forced him to focus on the fight, returning to the battle before him instead of gaining his blade back.

I looked at the blade, the handle was small and curvy, like a electric razor from my world. It hummed softly, the red blade glowing powerfully. I could feel the heat it gave off.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan cried out, I looked up and saw that Sidious had blasted all the jedi masters away, temporarily stunning them. He turned to me and dashed ahead, hand shooting out to send a blast of sith lightning at me.

Immediately I held the saber up and caught the lightning in it's crimson plasma blade. Palpatine laughed, "you would make a fine student Ash! A fine student indeed! No training, but you already hold your own against my power!" I felt him increase the energy he was sending out, pushing me backwards with sheer power alone. "But, you are no Sith!"

He began walking closer, pushing more and more Lightning at me as I was forced to my knees. I cried out, the other jedi tried to move, but for a moment, they all were afraid of what Sidious was truly capable off and that fear feed him, made him strong enough to push them all back down to the ground.

"You can be so much more than just a jedi," he spat as he approached me, standing over me, "the universe can be yours...don't you see boy? They are weak! But you, not even ten and you can hold your own against a Sith lord! One can only imagine what your full potential would be!"

I held the saber with one hand and slowly reached into my satchel, pulling out the flashlight I had shown Padme on the ship. Palpatine was curious, but he didn't let up, trying to force me to give up.

I grunted as I held the lighting back with one hand, the saber humming louder and louder, if I didn't do something soon the energy feedback would cause it to explode.

I closed my eyes and focused. I called it the Force and slowly, it answered. The Jedi gasped as they saw the flashlight in my hand float in the air, slowly unlocking itself and displaying the deep intricate machinery inside.

Immediately, every Force user in the room understood it wasn't just an ordinary flashlight. They all recognized it. Why wouldn't they? It was a sacred artifact for both the jedi and Sith after all.

It wasn't that hard to figure out the design. It was honestly pretty simple to do so. I actually did it seven months after I got this body. But the hard part was a focus, I lacked the proper crystal needed to power it up. And that's where the pearl came in.

The green Krayt pearl around my neck released itself from the necklace and floated over to the the 'flashlight', slowly integrating into the core system, tightening itself together like I did over a hundred times over since I started meditation.

And then, there was a click, Palpatine's eyes widened as I grabbed the black rod with my left hand, the pressure I applied activating the blade, causing it to ignite.

The blade that exploded out was the exact same shade of green the pearl was. Jade, like the rarest grass that grew on Tatooine.

I brought the blade forward and crossed it before Sidious lighting, I growled as I pushed back, the Force almost purring to obey as it came roaring out and sent Palpatine flying back.

I stood hunched over, panting as the dark lord got back on his feet. I raised the red blade I stole from him and opened my palm, sending out a wave of desperation through the force. And it came out in the form of yellow lighting, Electric Judgement.

Sidious was suprised to say the least, he was hit and pushed back, he landed on his feet and flinched. For a single second, he flinched. And then, he fought back.

"Foolish boy!" he roared as she threw his hands out, sending forth a blast of blue lightning that started to fight back, "you dare challenge me?!"

The lighting was like a storm, it was stronger and bigger than my own. I tried to force more anger and hate, but I didn't have it in me.

I looked behind me, I saw Padme's eyes, those beautiful doe eyes. They were wide and full of fear. I couldn't lose, I just couldn't. He could kill them all, he could actually do that, I can't let him!

And so, I stopped relying on hate, and instead focused on my desire to protect this beautiful, brave and amazing woman behind me. I closed my eyes and pushed back and for a second, Sidious was forced to halt his progress.

And then, the Lightning began to morph, transforming from a seering gold, to a deadly pink that seemed to be able to push Sidious' lighting back a single inch before suddenly, I felt a wall of Force launch into me, sending me flying through the air. My grip on the two lightsabers failed as they flew away from me, deactivating the moment they left my touch.

"Ani!" I heard Padme cry out as suddenly the world stopped spinning.

"I have him," Shaak Ti replied as she carefully placed me back down next to Padme, the queen rushing to my side and placing my head on her lap, looking down at me in owrry.

I smiled, "don't worry Padme, it's fine...you're safe," I looked ahead and Windu was fighting Sidious again. But the Sith was far too powerful. He managed to push him, Yoda and everyone else away and ran to the window.

He turned to me, I yellow hate filled eyes met mine as he then turned to the glass and sent a Force Push to shatter it and jump out.

"No!" Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon cried out as one, they both ran to the edge and looked down. "He got on a speeder! He won't get far!"

Immediately Windu, Jinn and Kenobi, along with the remaining masters left. Yoda and Shaak Ti however remained as the clipped their lightsabers and approached Padme and me.

"W-what was he?" Padme asked.

"A dark lord of the Sith he was," Yoda murmured quietly, "the reason Naboo is dying, I suspect."

"What? How?"

Yoda turned to me and slowly they all did as well. "He wanted to be chancellor. He arranged for Naboo to be attached to gain sympathy for you and if he could convince you to push to replace the current guy in charge...you didn't didn't you? You didn't listen to him."

Padme shook her head, "no...I didn't...Ani...how?"

I smiled, "my daddy's the Force. He kind of plays favorites from time to time...hey Padme, can I ask a favour?"

"Anything Ani."

"Do you want to go out for dinner sometime?" I asked. Immediately Padme chuckled, Yoda giggled under his breath and Shaak Ti just rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ani, but I think you're a little too young for that," Padme said.

I sighed, "it's fine, one day I'm going to grow up tall and hot and then you'll totally regret not saying yes. Mark my words, you hear me? Hot."

"Yes Ani."

"Like six feet tall."

"I'm sure."

"Blonde hair going down to my neck, maybe a few badass scars."

"Hm, that does sound appealing."

"And do you know the best part?"

"No, what?"

"When I ask you out when I'm older you'll definitely say yes."

Padme laughed aloud at that, even her handmaidens smirked, now finally over the traumatic incident they just faced.

"Great service you did today young Skywalker," Yoda began, "stopped a great evil you did...and saved many lives I suspect."

I looked down at the bodies of the dead Force users and sighed, "yeah, but...I should have done more."

"With the Force they are," Yoda pressed a gentle hand on my shoulder, "weep for them you need not. Happy they would be, such evil they prevented this day."

"One can only hope," master Ti replied as she bent over the body of a friend as a single tear came running down her face. She sniffed as Yoda joined her, both jedi masters sending a prayer through the Force.

It was sad, it was beautiful. But most importantly, it was a promise. A promise to remember them and what they died for.

When the prayer ended, Yoda reached out and summoned forth my homemade lightsaber I had constructed. He inspected it over and opened the shaft, revealing the pearl inside.

"Hm...construct this, you did?" he asked.

I nodded, "yeah...figured everyone needs a hobby right?"

The master chuckled as he looked the design over, seeing the way everything worked before humming, "it is a decent forgery. But a true lightsaber, much more sophisticated it is. More complex. Not last a year, it will."

I groaned, "I figured the energy core was a little...conky but I didn't think it would only last that long."

"A lightsaber is a very private and complex machine," master Shaak Ti explained, "though this is an amazing attempt to copy the design, there are a few missing components."

"The core, what is it?" Yoda asked.

"A Krayt dragon pearl," I replied, "it was a trophy I earned in Tatooine."

"Hm...strong in the Force I sense it is. How did this happen, I wonder?"

"Well, it is from a living creature. And every time I meditated, i used it as a focus," I explained as I got off Padme's lap and stand straight, "it took some time but eventually I could hear the pearl and I knew I could use it as a focus."

"Fascinating," Shaak Ti murmured, "I was unaware of any other element being suitable to be used in a lightsaber. This could change things master Yoda."

The green puppet on the other hand just groaned. "Hm," he reached out and lifted Palpatine's lightsaber. With a wave, he diembolded it, ripping it apart by the screws and throwing the machinery aside, revealing the red crystal inside. It was jagged and slightly cracked, but it hummed with energy.

"Sense this, can you?" Yoda asked, holding up said crystal.

I groaned as I picked it up and looked it over. I groaned, closing my eyes and feeling the crystal, immediately getting a response. "It's...it's sad. And hurting...it is almost like the crystal is bleeding. Oh Force, what did he do to it?"

"Cruel the Sith are...feel sorry for it, do you?" Yoda asked with mirth in his tone.

I opened my eyes and looked at him, nodding, "yes...can we do something? Anything?"

The alien master seemed to glow the moment I asked that question. He looked proud and happy, even Shaak Ti seemed to let out a sigh of relief. What was her problem?

"Show you, I will," he closed my hand around the crystal and placed his on top, "close your eyes young one. Focus on the crystal."

I did so and soon I felt the crystal vibrate once more, crying out ot the Force in pain. Now however, I felt someone else with me. Yoda. His Force presence was like a controlled tornado, perfectly structured and gentle while it could easily become destructive as well.

"Focus young one," he whispered as he guided me to the crystal. I felt it and immediately I was assaulted by pain and misery.

Palpatine had shared his pain and anger with the crystal, and using that, he broke it. It was hurt, in pain. And I knew how to help it.

I let Yoda show me the way as slowly we began siphoning away the pain and suffering. It came at us like a flood, I almost felt myself overcome with the energy, but Yoda was there to take most of the impact, like an anchor in a storm.

"Go young Skywalker, fix the crystal, you must," he whispered as I continued towards the crystal.

I held it tight in my hand, I let the hate run outwards. I lashed out at me, trying to break through, refusing to part with the hatred that protected it, refusing to believe it could be saved.

And I let it. I took the brunt of the anger, Yoda was surprised for a moment before he slowly drew away, realizing I now had control over the crystal.

I let the crystal hurt me and I let it wail into my senses. And I listened, I waited and slowly, the pain lessened.

There was a rush of wind as I felt the Force gather around the crystal once more, the pain and anger was cast out into the void, emptying the crystal completely. And then, slowly but surely, it was empty off traces of the Dark.

I opened my eyes, Yoda smiled as he removed his hands from mine. I opened my fist and inside was a pure white crystal, no longer bleeding out, but whole and pure.

"Healed it is," Yoda proclaimed, "great thing you did, young Skywalker."

I smiled, "thanks..." I looked at the crystal, it was pure white, clear, like meth...I probably shouldn't snort it though.

Soon, after we got our bearings, the authorities were called and the details pressed. And by that time, the others had returned. Empty handed and missing another member.

"Escape, he did?" Yoda asked, though he knew the answer.

"Yes...he had a plan it would seem, even if he was to be discovered sooner," Windhu explained, "we lost master Poof...but before he died, he managed to hurt the bastard," Windhu took out a severed arm and in it's tight grasp was Palpatine's other lightsaber.

Yoda humming, "so it would seem the Sith are indeed reborn," he turned to me once more, this time with conviction, "meditate on your apprenticeship we will. Chosen one, you may indeed be. Your power...we will need."

"Forgive me jedi masters, but what about my planet?" Padme asked, "if Palpatine is indeed responsible for the Trade Federation's actions...then could you help fix it?"

Yoda humming, "soldiers, we are not. Buy a plot made by the Sith, we are obligated to end. Assist you we will, Queen Amidala."

"I do not think that will be needed," a man dressed in blue robes with a french beard and of latino like decent walked in. Immediately I recognized him, Bail Organa, the man who raised my...future daughter?

Whatever, this is confusing now as it is.

"Bail," Padme nodded, "what news do you have?"

"Word spreads around fast, everyone knows that Palpatine is a Sith. Every single one of his allies have turned against him and what's more the trade federation is supposedly moving out from Naboo."

"What? How?!" Padme asked, excitement in the air. She was smiling, I felt a little envy at the fact that someone else made her smile but...whatever...I'm not jealous...much.

"Apparently Palpatine promised them power in the senate, but now that everyone is turning him into a scapegoat, they claim he used his powers to force them to form a blockade around Naboo. They have issued an official emergency meeting on the matter."

"I-I will be there," Padme got on her feet and got ready to move. She stopped at the last moment and turned to me, "Ani...I'll be right back."

I smiled and gave her a thumbs up, "go get them my queen."

She smiled and took off, her entourage of handmaidens and a new security force following closely behind. I sighed and turned to the jedi, some of whom had a knowing smile on their faces.

"What?" I asked.

Jinn chuckled, "I suspect interesting times are in store for us..."

"Be them good," Windu narrowed his eyes at me, "or bad."

 **A few days later:**

After Palpatine's scheme had been outed the entire kindling for war had been put out. The Trade Federation no longer had any footing and quickly caved. Padme was busy for a good few days in the senate floor, working hard for a case against the Trade Federation in order to insure something like this never happened again.

And in that time I was allowed to stay in the jedi temple while the council decided on my fate. I was given a spartan like room to stay in though I quickly made it my own with my various tools and machineries lying about scattered.

I was currently trying to build my flashlight into a better lightsaber...woah that sounds so weird….anyway, yes, lightsaber. But I kept running into a wall called inexperience and lack of tools. Yoda and Shaak Ti were right, I needed more experience and a personal jedi touch.

I was also given new clothes to wear, the grey robes I wore now replaced with white ones similar to what Obi-Wan wears. I honestly didn't like them but...what the hell right?

The door to my room opened up and I saw Obi-Wan standing there, now missing his long padawan braid. He had officially been knighted a few days ago and now stood a proud jedi knight.

"It's time," he motioned, "come, let's not keep them waiting."

"Great patients, the jedi must have," I said in a Yoda like voice.

"Oh come on smart mouth," Kenobi rolled his eyes, but I noticed a hint of a smile in the corner of his mouth.

I got up and summoned my homemade lightsaber and clipped it on my belt. I adjusted my new necklace around my neck, tucking it under my robes. Since my pearl was now being used as an official core, I wore the white crystal I had healed from Palpatine's saber.

Yoda decided that I had earned the right to hold the crystal, since I was the one who healed it in the first place.

Obi-Wan and I went through the jedi temple, whose structure I was only just beginning to learn thoroughly. We entered the lift and arrived at the council room.

The doors opened and we were greeted with eight pairs of eyes. Out of the twelve previous jedi masters, only seven had survived. Yoda, Shaak Ti, Windu, Plo Koon and...well three others I don't really know very well. But there was a new addition to the council, one that was added just recently.

Qui-Gon Jinn smiled at me fondly, "Anakin, it's good to see you the robes fit you so well."

I shrugged, "thank you master Jinn, they really bring out my eyes."

Yoda humne, "approach young Skywalker," he motioned as I did just that, standing in the center of the council with Obi-Wan standing near the back, silently watching as the others sat down, surrounding me.

"We have thought much about your...special case," Windu began with narrowed eyes, "you are disrespectful, flighty and disrespectful."

"But you also helped bring down a Sith Lord into the light before he could do much damage, hence proving yourself far more perspective than what we seem to be able to do right now," Shaak Ti argued for me.

"As such, we have come to a conclusion," Plo Koon began before pausing for a moment and continuing, "we will accept you into the jedi order young Skywalker. Though we understand you object to certain core teachings of the jedi, it is the belief of the council that if you truly are the Chosen One, then it will be our duty to change your mind into our way of thinking."

I hummed, "I see...and if I manage to change your mind into my way of thinking?"

"Then something new I will have learnt after living so long," Yoda chuckled, sounding very amused.

"If you truly are the Chosen One that is," Windu put in, his eyes narrowed, dangerously so. "We have decided since you're too young to begin with the other younglings, you will be placed with the ones around your age, initiates that have been learning the ways of the jedi for the last four years...you will have to catch up."

I shrugged, "I can manage it."

"You better hope," Windu warned, "if you pass the trials, only then will you be provided with a Master. We will not give you any special treatment Skywalker. You earn everything you are in this temple."

"Except how strong your connection with the Force is, because that is just genetics," I snorted.

The jedi masters grumbled, Windu in particular rubbed his forehead at the checkmate of logic. Yoda however just chuckled, obviously amused by all this.

"Also, there is the small matter of the...Force powers you displayed against Palpatine," Ti called out, her eyes narrowed, "that lightning, you are not to ever use that ability again."

"But it helped me push back a dark lord," I argued.

"Too dangerous it is," Yoda shot back, "know not it's implications we do. A jedi skill, it is not."

I hummed, "I suppose..." there was no way I'm just going to stop using this skill! I mean come on! Yes, it made me look like a Gay Lord, but it was so cool!

The jedi master looked unconvinced, but they said nothing in response. I was then dismissed and sent out, where Obi-Wan pulled me aside and took me into the lift.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

He smiled as he looked at me, "don't you know? The Queen of Naboo is leaving back to her home today. I thought you would like to say goodbye."

I looked at him with an unblinking gaze, "Obi-Wan Kenobi...you're an awesome wingman!" the jedi gave a confused look to the nick name, but brushed it off as something that was simply part of my charm.

We rushed to the spaceport who originally arrived in. And sure enough the delegation from Naboo was waiting there, Padme in the middle, looking around frantically before spotting me and smiling.

I jumped out of the speeder and smiled, "hey there...miss me?"

"Hello Ani," she smiled back, "and yes...I did. How have you been?"

"Well...I'm officially a padawan now, so I suppose that's something new."

"Oh my! That's amazing Ani! Congratulations! Don't go giving them any trouble you hear?"

I chuckled, "hey, they're the ones who accepted me. They have to learn by now I'm not the kind of person who will just roll over and let others trample me. As far as I'm concerned, they invited this onto themselves."

Padme rolled her eyes, "never change Anakin Skywalker, never change."

I grinned, "why would I? I'm perfect," I looked at the delegation, the handmaid's all giggling while Jar Jar waved at me like an idiot. God I wish I could behead and mount that thing...dark thought, dark thought!

I turned it Padme, "you know, you did never actually fulfilled your contract."

The queen was taken back, "what do you mean?"

"The Hyperdrive," I motioned other ship, "you did never return it. So technically, I still own you Padme Amidala."

The woman's eyes widened, "oh...oh..."

I winked, "don't worry, I'll be a kind master. I'll only make you sing for me if I'm bored...or let me use your swimming pool...which I never did get to try by the way."

The woman nodded, "well master padawan, if you are ever on Naboo, it would be my honour to host my ever benevolent master...I'll miss you Anakin. Become strong okay? I fear this might just be the beginning...has the Force shown you anything?"

I nodded, "a war...a large war that will take over the stars...but...I also see a chance for victory...but it's unclear," the future canon was all torn to shreds anyway. "But don't worry, I'll protect you my queen."

Padme nodded, "I'll hold you too that," she bent down and kissed my on the cheek, shocking me still. I watched in stunned awe as she waved at me from her ship's ramp. I watched as she slowly took off into the busy atmosphere off the plant, vanishing at the edge of space, heading back to her home.

I finally reached out and touched the cheek she kissed and smiled, "Force...I'm in love."

"You do know that now that you're a jedi, love is prohibited by the code?" Obi-Wan smirked as we walked back to the speeder to return to the temple.

"Well then...I'll just have to change the code now won't I?" I smiled as the city's various humongous buildings passed by as we neared the jedi temple. I won't lie...I'm so eager to begin my training! Finally, I would be a jedi!

* * *

 **This is something that I worked on a time ago, posted it on my private P account as a gift for those who were willing to support me through this journey and now that it's been some time I guess it's alright for me to post this up over here just to see what you all think.**

 **Just a plot bunny I had going through my head, typical stuff, like what I would do if I was Anakin Skywalker. How things would go.**

 **This will mostly be a one off, if I ever update this it will be maybe after six months or until another year. I do have other stories that's taking my time.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lost Jedi**

"So, who does the jedi serves? Does anyone know the answer?" the red skinned twi'lek male known as Master Senji asked the class.

An eager looking youngling raised his hand high up into the air, waving it about. The twi'lek smiled and nodded, "yes Doma?"

"The Republic! The jedi serve the republic and its people," the like boy squeezed, his answer robotic and predictable.

Senji smiled and nodded, "yes, that is correct. The jedi are the peacekeepers and we help the Republic thrive, negotiating settlements and settling disputes. That is our role in the galaxy."

The children around the youngling who answered smiled and patted him on the back. Funny, I didn't realise brainwashing would be so...easy.

Slowly, I raised my hand. Senji noticed and sighed, "yes intiaie Skywalker?"

"Forgive me if I am wrong master Senji, but doesn't the jedi serve the Force? Not a government?" I asked, an oh so innocent smile on my face.

Senji sighed and rubbed his temple, "you are also correct Skywalker, we do serve the Force. But we serve the Republic as well."

"But how can we have two masters? Which do we serve the Force or the Senate? If the Force tells us to stop putting our faith and trust in the Senate, should we?"

Senji signed, an act he did often with me in his class, "that is an excellent question Skywalker. But that isn't how the Force works. It is not so direct."

"But we know that it does have a will," I argued, "what if one day the Republic starts a war and they order us jedi to fight in it? I mean, we are peaceful monks, not warriors. The Force wouldn't want us to take a life, what should we do then?"

This caused the children to whisper and Senji to narrow his eyes dangerously at him. I leaned back in my seat and folded my arms, raising a challenging idea. I knew I was being difficult, but screw it, I refuse to be a brainless drone.

 **An hour later:**

I may have overdone it just a little.

"He is a menace!" Senji cried out to Qui-Gon and Yoda, the two masters sighing heavily as the twi'lek continued, "he always interrupts my classes with pointless questions. He questions everything, why just last week he insulted the code, saying how the jedi worked no better than droids! He's corrupting the other students Master Yoda, please, send the boy out of this temple, I beg of you!"

"Consider your judgement on this matter I will master Senji," Yoda nodded as he turned to me, "handle him, I will."

The man bowed and walked away, leaving just the two Master and I alone in the temple courtyard.

Jinn sighed as he rubbed his forehead, "Anakin...why do you do this?"

"I….he was wrong," I shrugged, "he said we serve the Republic...I wanted an answer."

"No, did it you did, to test his resolve," Yoda guessed correctly as he motioned us to follow, leading the way to a bench and sitting down.

"Well I...I won't say test..." I looked away, the sun slowly setting in the distance as night quickly came up.

"Master Senji isn't the only teacher you have upset," Jinn sighed, "many claim you seek to disrupt their classes. Try and change the minds of the younglings around you..."

"Do you expect me to apologize?" I raised an eyebrow.

Jinn snorted, "hardly. I know by now that won't work."

"Very advanced you are," Yoda humming, "performed admirably you did in such a short time. Master Wen tells, absorb knowledge like a sponge you do. The six months you spent here have proved useful."

Jinn nodded in agreement, "all the teachers agree, you are quite clever, they admit that if you were just a little more disciplined you would be a model student."

I snorted, "I guess….it's just basic stuff really. Like the jedi creed it's laws and such. Not that complex. I guess the only reason kids take so long to learn it is because they're distracted. I'm more mature."

"Problem that might be..." Yoda humming, "think critically you do, much more advanced for your age...a different clan you will need to join."

I blinked, "what do you mean Master Yoda?"

"Advance you, we will," the puppet said as he got off the seat and hobbled away, "learn what you can from your peers you have. But impressionable they are, the older ones will be more understanding."

He walked away, leaving me and Qui-Gon alone.

"So...have you spoken to your mother lately?" Jinn asked softly.

I stiffened for a moment before shaking my head, "no...it's against the rules so-"

"-Anakin, I know you sneak into the communications room in the South East wing every 5th day to talk to her," Qui-Gon cut in, sending me an amused smile.

I sighed, "damn, I thought I was being sneaky… does anyone else know?"

"Master Yoda I suspect. And of course Obi-Wan and Windu," Jinn grumbled, rubbing his beard, an action I came to connect as a nervous tick.

"Why haven't they tried to stop me?" I asked.

"Because...because they don't want to," Jinn admitted, "Windu has always been hesitant at the idea of you training here. And Obi-Wan still doesn't believe you are cut out for this life."

"They want to use my connections against me," I realised, speaking aloud, "so when I mess up, they can use it to kick me out."

Jinn sighed and nodded, "yes… they do."

I turned to him, "do you remember what you said to me on Tatooine?"

Jinn nodded, "yes. About how if need be, I would leave the temple in order to train you properly."

"Yeah...did you mean that?"

"Yes. Every word."

We turned to the sun set and watched as it slowly sank down and the night sky took over. We sat there in silence and I wondered about my future. Hopefully...it would be a good one.

 **The next day:**

Yoda came in early that morning and ordered me to take all my belongings, I didn't have much on me.

In fact after I officially joined the order all my stuff was put into storage pending on my graduation into padawan, upon which all the items would be returned to me. They took everything, from my tool kit to even my homemade lightsaber. The latter of which I understood as I hadn't yet earned the right to use one.

I only had my necklace of Krayt dragon teeth with me which also held in it the clear white crystal that I obtained from Sidious' lightsaber. And this was only because the crystal was a trophy of sorts that the jedi deemed I was worthy off.

We traveled silently through the sacred halls of the jedi temple, going into the West wing where the living quarters were located. The doors were identical to every other door, with only a simple name plate with the name of the clan attached to the front door providing any difference.

We stopped before the second to last door on the left, the name tag read 'Bluebird Clan', which is one of the many many clans the initiates were divided up into.

"Ready to meet your new initiate clan members are you?" Yoda asked me, a little worry in his voice.

I smiled and nodded, "I'm sure we'll get along great."

"Hm, wrong you might be. Bond together through time and trials these ten younglings have. Difficult to earn their trust, it will be."

"I know...I have never been the best when it comes to dealing with children, but I'll try at the very least. I'm sure it won't be a problem master Yoda."

The puppet nodded and turned to the door, waving his hand to cause the door to open revealing the ongoing chaos inside.

"Give it back!" a blue skinned tentacle haired girl called out. I think she was a Twi'lek, supposed to be the most beautiful race of women in the galaxy.

"Oh come off it Secular! What are you going to do?" a human male with dark hair and a wide grin called out as he held a data pad out of the Twi'leks grapes.

"Give it back! Master Jocasta will be angry if anything happens!" the blue skinned girl cried out.

"So what?" the boy laughed, a few of the other boys in the room joined him from on top off bunk beds.

I felt my eyebrow twitch as I raised my hand and immediately plucked the pad out of the boy's hand and into mine.

"Hey!" the turned to yell but stopped as his eyes widened in fear, "m-master Yoda?!" Several of the boys started to sweat, though the girl seemed to ignore Yoda and instead turn to me holding her pad.

"Is this yours?" I asked her holding it up. She nodded shly, not saying a word. I smiled and slowly levitated the pad over to her outstretched hand. She plucked it out of the air and held it tight, the children now all silent at the sight of my Force abilities.

I sighed and turned Yoda, "are you sure there's no way I can't just get master Jinn to train me right off the bat?"

Yoda hummed as he narrowed his eyes at the human boy who hung his head in shame, "think about it I shall. If this is too be the range of maturity a future padawan is to have, overqualified you might be."

"W-we were just playing a game master Yoda," the boy tried to defend himself.

"Oh is that what it is?" I chuckled as I walked forward and looked around. The younglings around me all wore robes and had similar looks of confusion and curiosity. "So, you guys are Bluebird clan huh? Honestly, so far only the cute Twi'lek over there seems to match the description."

The girl blushed, "w-what?"

"Well, you know...because you're blue...and a member of the Bluebird clan..." I looked around, none of them laughed. I sighed and hanged my head, "my comedic talents are wasted on you lot."

Yoda shook his head, "much difficulties, you will cause us."

I raised an eyebrow, "you don't need to be a jedi to know that."

"Hm..children, come," he ordered the younglings, causing them all to assemble around in a circle before Yoda. He motioned me to come by his side and I did, standing next to him and waited for him to introduce me.

"Anakin Skywalker this is, joining you he will," Yoda hummed as he motioned to me.

I waved with a smile, "hello."

"Who is he master?" the twi'lek asked curiously.

"A learner, he is. Advanced for his age, so put him here we have," Yoda explained, he then turned to me and nodded, "wish you luck I do young Skywalker, first steps to becoming a jedi you take," he then turned to the others, "treat him as an equal you must, earned that respect, he has."

"Forgive me master, but what has he done that earned him such respect?" the human youngling asked.

"Helped reveal the treachery of the Dark Side he has," Yoda hummed proudly, immediately I felt the younglings looking at me and staring, weather in awe or disdain, well….that was a sort off a mixed bag.

They looked at me and I sighed, "way to throw me to the sharks master Yoda, it's almost as if you want them to be envious of me."

"We are jedi, we don't feel envy," a green skinned youngling with small horns on his head shot back.

I raised an eyebrow, "oh? You're a jedi? I was under the impression you were younglings, not even padawans yet. My bad, master Yoda, we seem to be in the wrong place."

Everyone laughed while the green one blushed, "I-I meant we are training to be jedi!"

I shrugged, "oh, now I get it. Anyway, it's fine to feel envy, everyone does. It what you do with those emotions that define what kind of person you are. Be it someone worthy of the title of jedi or...well, not."

Yoda hummed, "wise words you speak youngling Skywalker, if only you remain so mature all the time...I leave him in your care, clan Bluebird. Take care of you, I trust you will."

And with that, he turned and left me alone with the kids. I turned to them, we stared at each other, silent for the longest time. I cleared my throat, "so...where do I sleep? Or do we jedi not sleep? I never did get that part."

The younglings seemed to be amused. The human male that was leading the group stepped forward, the majority of them clan stepping behind him as he approached me, including the green skinned horn boy. They all snarled, I blinked, they were a few inches taller than me, but after facing a Sith Lord, this wasn't really a big deal as such.

"Listen well little guy," the boy spat, "we have been through everything together. So you aren't welcome here. Ever," he pointed to the bunk near the door, it was a single cot, nothing fancy, a metal frame and a thin mattress, "that's your bunk, don't even think about moving."

I was silent as I looked at him and everyone else. They all looked hostile, I could feel...insecurity come out of them in waves. They didn't like me...which was understandable.

I shrugged, "fine then, if that's the way you want to do things, I won't object," I flashed a smile, "I hope we get along."

The boy looked pissed, I turned away from him and walked to my bunk and sat down. Guess I had officially moved in.

"Secular," the boy then turned to the Twi'lek girl from before and snarled, he reached out and grabbed her data pad again, "it's because of you we got in trouble! We need to-"

The data pad then flew out of the kid's hand and again into mine. They all turned and saw me sitting on my bed, the data pad in one hand and arm unamused frown on the my face.

"Skywalker! Give that back!" the youngling cried out looking pissed.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "no."

The answer seemed to be like a bucket of ice cold water poured over his head. He growled, "give it back!" he reached out and tried to summon the data pad with the Force. But his connection was so...sad, I managed to brush it off without a thought.

I huffed, "pathetic," I waved my hand and suddenly the initiate was pushed back, his friends helped him stay upright, but he was still shaken from the suddenly rush of energy.

He shook his head and growled, "get him!" he ordered as he and his friends help out their hands and focused. They all reached into the Force and tried to pull me forward.

And for a second, the bed started to shake in response. I smiled and focused the Force on myself, levitating my body into the air releasing my hold over my bed, cause it it fly through the head soaring at the initiates.

The others quickly jumped away, but the five younglings who were using the Force were too distracted, they weren't aiming properly, focusing not on me, but my general area.

CRASH!

I chuckled as they collapsed in a heap with the bed on top of them. I slowly brought myself down and walked over, waving my hand to pick the cot and place it back in its place.

The initiates groaned in pain and they looked up to see me smiling down at them. "You may use the Force little ones, but you don't own it," I turned to Secular and handed her the data pad, "here, if they continue to give you trouble, don't hesitate to tell me. Okay?"

The Twi'lek blushed and nodded, "o-okay," she took the pad and held it to her chest, "t-thank you."

I smiled and went back to my cot, patting the mattress to get rid of all the wrinkles. By now the boy was on his feet and pissed, "hey! We told you not to interfere! What is wrong with you?!"

I turned around and smiled, "just because you say something doesn't mean I'm going to listen."

"You don't want us as an enemy Skywalker," the boy growled, "you won't like that."

I smiled, "I see….tell me, what's your name?"

The boy snorted, "Kento Marek."

I blinked, recognizing the last name. Marek...could he be related to Galen Marek? Starkiller? My possible future apprentice? Hm….is that even canon? Ugh, who cares, at this point with Palpatine gone canon isn't even a real thing anymore.

I took a deep breath and let it out, "listen well Kento, I don't' like bullies, and what's more, I don't like self righteous bullies. So," I looked at him and glared, "if I ever see anyone being hurt or belittled, by anyone...then I will not sit about and let them suffer."

"Whatever," Kento growled as he turned around and left, his friends following him, "know it all," he spat under his breath.

I sighed, this was going to be a long, long life.

The life of a jedi initiate was a dull one to be sure. They did nothing but study and then meditate. They meditated nearly five times a day. Yeah, five times. God that sounded boring. I almost wish a war did break out if only to eliminate this boredom!

I became a sort off outcast for the Bluebird clan. There was a divided to be sure, out of the ten members, the six boys and four girls spent time with their own gender, leaving me alone. I suppose it had to do with the fact that I was two years younger than them.

While Secular did seem interested in being a friend, she never spoke out to try and do so, always hesitating, which I found adorable. We were given many texts to read, mostly on lore and how to behave in public befitting a jedi. I suspect the really good stuff will only begin when we grow older.

We did however gain lightsaber training, which wasn't as amazing as I expected it to be.

Three days after I joined we had a training session. We gathered in the court yard and presented with practise sabers, which while did act like a real lightsaber, were actually just beams of light that could give someone a nice tan if applied long enough.

The others had grabbed their blades and began training, moving through various katas that would help them in their training. But since I was just starting out, I had to learn everything from the beginning.

The jedi master incharge of this was an Ithorian by the name of Genja. He was old, maybe a hundred at first glance. He walked with a cane, but I saw a firmness in his step that told me that there was more to him that just a bag of bones.

The Ithorian met me and smiled, "so, you are the boy who held his own against a Sith lord."

I smiled and bowed, "it's a pleasure to meet you master."

"And I you initiate Skywalker...I see great things ahead in your future…." he smiled, "now, tell me. What are the different styles of lightsaber combat? I trust you know them?"

I nodded and recalled the texts I had read before, "there are seven forms. The first is Shii-Cho, the most basic form used when the jedi still had metal blades instead of the plasma cutters we use now. I think most initiates learn this form before developing into other fields yes?"

Genja nodded, "that is correct. I will teach you this form soon enough, but please, continue."

I nodded, "right. Then comes Makashi, which is mainly used to fight other lightsaber fighters, like the Sith. Then comes Soresu, which is used for economic use of ones energy and movement. Here one mainly focuses on deflecting blaster bolts. Then comes Ataru, which is more acrobatic and uses the Force to aid your movements. The fifth form is Shien, which uses one's natural strength to defeat an enemy.

"The sixth form is Niman, which most counselor types use, which is a combination of all previous lightsaber forms, but isn't that good of a tradeoff as a true master of any of those forms will be easily able to overpower them."

The Ithorian nodded, "true, true...and the last form?"

I hummed for a moment before replying, "Juyo. It uses one's emotions and frustrations to fuel their attacks. It's unfocused and chaotic."

"Correct young Skywalker, correct," the master nodded as he looked to the other initiates who were not wearing helmets that blocked their line of sight, deflecting stun bolts from hovering practise droids, "shall we begin?"

I nodded, "yes master."

He took out a practice saber and tossed it to me. I grabbed it and light it up, with a snap hiss a green blade came out. Immediately I felt a warning go off. I turned around and brought my blade up to block, deflecting a blaster fire from a training droid that was floating behind me.

"Good instincts you have," the ithorian smiled, "the Force is strong with you indeed," he waved his hand and the training droid was sent flying away, back into it's holding box, "now, I trust you learnt the first form with the younger batch you belonged to?."

I nodded, "yes master."

"Good, show me," he instructed and I got into position.

The steps were simple enough. I had read ahead and learnt there were a total of 50 katas to be learnt in this form. And it was the simplest on the jedi had. Soon after I had shown what I knew Genja had began drilling other forms into me, bringing me up to speed with the others. And that was how I began my lightsaber progress.

I was then introduced to the giant library we had in the jedi temple. Jocasta Nu was the librarian and the moment I entered with the Bluebird clan for study time, she noticed me.

"Anakin Skywalker," Jocasta said with narrowed eyes as she pulled me aside.

I gulped, "h-hey master Nu. Isn't this a surprise. How's it hanging?"

"Are you here to cause trouble again?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

I gulped, "t-trouble? Me? Never!"

"Then what would you call trying to slice into the restricted records of the library with a home rigged slicing unit?"

"A very sad case of mistaken identity."

She narrowed her eyes on me, "I have my eye on you Skywalker, remember that," he motioned us along, the others looked curious as I shot her a smile, giving her a mocking bow and quickly rushing away.

"What did you do?" Aayla asked me as we reached the section we were supposed to learn from.

I snicked, "when I first came here to study I wanted to see if I could learn some new advanced force techniques."

"Oh...so did you?"

I sighed, "sadly no. That woman is my Everest, and one day, I will overcome here. And when that happens, all the books in this library will be mine! Wahahaha!"

In hindsight maybe I should not have lead with the evil laugh. Aayla didn't talk to me for the next three days after that stunt.

And then came meditation. The jedi master we had was a Yarkora, a giant rat looking alien with curly whiskers that twitches every time he was about to hit someone, which was a lot.

The jedi held meditation in high regard and one was expected to be able to meditate with little to no issues. Meaning if you fighted around or failed to meditate, like any normal teenage would, he would start making louder and louder demands.

But I wasn't the target of his actions, no, that honour belonged to someone else.

"Focus initiate Marek!" the instructor yelled, "you need to be able to do this without thinking! Why look at initiate Skywalker! He's already got it!"

Marek and the other members of Bluebird clan turned and looked at me. And sure enough, I had got it.

I was levitating in mid air, a common byproduct I tend to do while in a deep meditative trance. While most meditate to be alone with their thoughts, I meditate to be with the Force. It surrounds me like a wall of paintings, giving me clarity, and it honestly felt amazing.

It was like seeing the way the word really worked. The emotions, the feelings of people given...given a light to shine through on the screen of life. It was a movie that only I could see, and sometimes, sometimes I wont' just seen what's near me, but what's beyond me.

But getting into a meditative trance like that took time, and right now the negative emotions of envy and hate from the rest of my clan was awfully distracting.

I heard a smack again, "focus Marek!" I opened my eyes and noticed the instructor had hit Mark across the head with a stick.

"Master Penon," I spoke, slowly breaking out of my trance and floating back down.

"Yes initiate Skywalker, what is it?" the man turned to me, "is initiate Marek's lack of focus disturbing you?"

"No, it's your constant belittling and insults that are doing so," I shot back with a glare.

The Yarkora narrowed his eyes at me, "yes...the other Master warned me about you and your ways. I thought your abilities to have a calm mind would make you more compliant, but I see I was wrong. How I train my students is off no concern to you initiate. Do not think just because you excel in this field it somehow means you can now tell me how to do my duties."

"I can if every time you hit Marek and the others for failing I can feel the Force being plunged with dark emotions," I snorted, "your methods are cruel, no child would ever properly benefit from them."

He snarled, "I had three decades worth of students who will disagree."

"You mean you have three decades worth of students who were beaten into submission? You teach them to ignore their pain, anger and suffering. Hm, no wonder the jedi failed to see the Sith lord under their nose. They haven't been taught to fight the darkness, but ignore it."

His eyes widened in shock before turning to fury, "you insubordinate little brat! How dare you question the orders teachings!" he raised his stick and brought to down.

I looked at it, and for a moment, his hand stopped. And then, the stick began to shake, it began to splitter and then-

SNAP!

It shattered into pieces and Penon was left holding a simple stump in his claw like hands. He looked at it and was shocked, the others as well.

I huffed and looked away, "so easy to anger. If the sensible words of a simple child is enough to drive you into a frenzy master Penon, then maybe it is time you focus on your meditation training instead."

The others looked at me in awe, I turned to Marek, he said nothing, looking only surprised and amazed.

"Leave," Penon hissed, "never again enter my class Skywalker. I will not stand for disobedience."

"And here I was thinking that only Sith were the impudent lot," I snorted as I got up and walked away, "think Penon, are you angry because I was disobedient. Or because I started to make sense?"

And without another word, I left.

I went back to my quarters and sat there, closing my eyes and meditated. I was finally able to immerse myself in the Force and relaxed, able to finally let go of my frustrations and focus on thinking clearly.

I won't say emotions were distracting and useless, but sometimes they did get in the way of things. I understood why the jedi disapproved of them, but then again anything without restraint and moderation would always be a bad thing.

Now that I was finally free of distractions and being surrounded by such despair, I was able to open my senses to the world. I missed my meditation room back home, it might not be as amazing at the jedi temple, but at least there I wouldn't be disturbed.

I felt the planet around me and slowly but surely I connected with the life forms on the planet. It was like seen a map of stars, only each star was a life form. They each felt different, I could feel Kenobi, he was currently meditating in his chambers, Windu was in a training session, fighting furiously with his blade.

I could feel Secular, she was...happy? Her novice abilities with meditation allowed her access to the Force, but I doubt she could feel me like I felt her. The other masters I was sure could sense my presence as well, after all I was like a beacon to them all. But initiates and padawans were yet to be so refined.

I then turned to the jedi temple. The Force was strong here, it was like the sun when compared to the rotten world it was built on. Croissant was a dying planet in the Force, so much technology choking it alive. But still...it was powerful.

I felt the people they're, the ones living outside in the city. Their presences in the Force felt...so complex. Every living being had the Force in some form, but these people...it was like the city was choking them alive.

The city planet was divided into several levels, with 1 being the lowest and 5,000 something being the highest. And one could tell through the Force which was which. The lower you went...the more dead inside the people felt.

"Initiate Skywalker," Yoda's voice cut through.

I opened my eyes and found myself and every single object in the room floating five feet off the ground.

I immediately cut my connection to the Force and it all came crashing down. I winced, I really hoped nothing broke.

I sighed, "sorry," I looked up and saw Yoda smiling at me, chuckling to himself, "master Yoda. What can I do for you?"

"Hm...quite troubling things, I have heard from master Penon," Yoda spoke, "questioning his teachings you have."

"Did he tell you why?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Hm...tell me," Yoda said as he plopped down besides me, waiting for me to continue.

I sighed and began, explaining to the green puppet why I disagreed with Penong's teachings. Why I thought it was ineffective and more importantly, why it contributed to allowing the Sith to hide from the jedi for as long as he did.

"Hm," Yoda hummed, "much to think on you have given me...meditate on this I shall. But...suspect you are right, I think," he smiled, "but, not a right to dismiss a teacher this does."

I shrugged, "a teacher who teaches patience and kindness but does not practise it has no right to be such a teacher."

"Hm, and you do? Tell me initiate Skywalker, better teacher would you make?" Yoda challenged.

I looked at him and for a moment I tried to figure out what his end plan was. But for the life of me, I couldn't think off one. So I just sighed and nodded, "yes...I think so."

"Then it is decided," Yoda said as he got off and hobbled away, "teach the Bluebird clan from tomorrow onwards you shall. See if your methods are better, we shall."

As he closed the door behind him I gulped, "oh kriff," which means fuck. Oh fuck.

Ten minutes later Bluebird clan came back, and leading them was a very pissed off Kento Marek.

He walked in, took one look at me and threw his shoe at my head. I didn't bother raising my hand to deflect it, the throw was off by a few feet.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?! We lost our master because of you!" Kento cried out.

"What were you thinking Skywalker?!" the green skinned initiate form before, who was named Therow, yelled at me, "if we can't meditate, then we can never be jedi!"

I sighed, "look...I understand you're all angry at me, but I promise, I'll find a way to make this right. Yoda is just trying to teach me a lesson, if it comes to it, I'll beg him and Penon for forgiveness and make sure they train you all, okay?"

Marek growled, "you better hope so Skywalker, or else I swear to the Force you will regret ever putting on those robes."

We went to dinner soon after, once more I was left to eat alone. Secular looked like she wanted to join but was too shy, again, adorable.

After dinner we returned to our quarters to sleep. But I found it next to impossible. I twisted and turned, trying and failing to relax. I was nervous, if I failed them...then their future in the order was at risk.

I didn't care what happened to me, if I got kicked out, Qui-Gon Jinn would be willing to follow me out and train me as a Force user, regardless of what the jedi want. But they did not have that option. For them, the jedi life was all they knew. That's all and nothing more.

And I just put that at risk.

So I did the only thing I could. I tried to meditate to get some clarity.

Once more I immersed myself in the Force, I let myself go and I slowly searched through the jedi temple through my mind. Everyone was either asleep or meditating, they were doing their own thing.

Growing bored of the temple, I turned my vision ot the planet city, once again looking at the horrible people. It was like a car crash, horrible, but you have no choice but to look.

It was like looking at the bottom of a muddle and trash covered well. Not pleasant and definitely not a pretty sight. The people themselves were either shining through the Force or muddled. And the environment...or rather the lack there off, it was like a hairless cat.

I was so disgusted by what I saw, hell, even Tatooine, a desert planet, had more spunk than this place.

But then...I felt something. A cry, a muffled cry that I didn't seem to be able to hear. It was similar to the time I 'saw' Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan enter Tanoinee space. The harder I tried, the more it seemed to dance away form my vision. I was close, so very close, I could almost-

"-Skywalker!" My eyes shot open and I found myself and the rest of the room floating in the air. I gasped and cut off my connection to the Force, causing everything to immediately come crashing down.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?!" Marek cried out as he and the rest of the younglings had woken up and were pissed, even Secular looked dishaven.

I blinked, "I-I couldn't sleep, I wanted to meditate."

"Oh, I'm sure," another human yongling scoffed, "meditate my ass. No other jedi master ever levitates the entire room while meditating, you're just showing off!"

"No, I really-"

"-Save it Skywalker," Marek scoffed as he and the others went to bed, "we already know you're powerful, no need to prove it over and over again."

I sighed, looks like I can never win huh?

 **The next day:**

We all entered the meditation room where we were supposed to be learn from Penon. All the other clans were already here and the rat master stood at the head of the class and noticed us walk in.

He snorted, "ah, the Bluebirds, finally, the trouble makers have arrived," this caused all the other to snicker and laugh. I raised an eyebrow, future guardians of the galaxy everyone. But while I just brushed it off the others, the actual children standing behind me, felt shame.

"Master Yoda has told me of your challenge initiate Skywalker," Penon snorted as he pointed with a clawed finger at one corner of the giant room, "you and your clan members may practise there."

I bowed, "thank you of great and kind master jedi, but that is not needed. We don't' want to interfere in your unique training ways," I turned to the others, "come, we'll be meditating outside."

Penon narrowed his eyes but said nothing, letting me guide the Bluebird clan out of the meditating room and into the courtyard.

We walked outside, I looked around, the place was pretty barren, except for one large tree in the middle that seemed to be currently the only greenery in this entire temple. There were smaller plants and such, but this was the only tree here. Huh, sad.

"What are we doing here Skywalker?" Marek snorted, "we don't have time for this...look, I understand you were just trying to help me. I don't' mind okay...I haven't always been the most patient of people, you don't-"

"-Kento," I cut him off as I approached the tree and touched its trunk, "are you a droid?"

He blinked, "what?"

"I asked, 'are you a droid'. Well, are you?"

"No..."

"Then you cannot be trained like one," I felt the Force him from the tree, this wasn't an ordinary tree, it was a Force Tree, I'm sure off it.

"The jedi have been training like this for hundreds of years," Aayla argued.

"And yet they never once realised the Sith were still alive," I replied as I sat down under the tree and motioned to the others, "come."

They looked unsure, but curiosity overtook them. They all quickly sat down next to me and waited for me to continue.

"The Force isn't a tool," I began, "it isn't something you can...call upon or demand from. It's kind of like a parent...but then again I suppose you all don't know what that feels like do you?"

The younglings shook their heads. A Ithorian younglings named Kan spoke up, "we were raised in the temple. The masters are our parents."

I sighed, "and yet that isn't the same thing….I have a mother. Her name is Shmi, Shmi Skywalker-Kryze. And everytime I wanted something, I would ask her, kindly, a request. It's the same with the Force, you don't beg, you don't' order. You ask."

"But what guarantee do you get that the Force will do what you ask?" Ayala asked.

I smiled, "that's why I say think off it like a parent. The Force, like a parent, knows what's best for you, even if you don't. And no parent will ever want to see their child unhappy. The Force will listen and obey, but if you demand it...then that is the Dark side."

The initiates looked shocked, whispering among themselves, obviously the revelation was a shocking on and they didn't yet believe it. Either way, I knew I was right, the Force almost snag when I explained it's nature.

"Here, let me show you," I extended my hands openly, "take hold of my hand and close your eyes," they did, slowly but surely we all sat in a circle, our eyes closed and hands together.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and let it out, "it's there...it's right there. All around you, like a warm blanket, a hug. You can feel it can't? The way it almost knocks on your skin, asking to be let in...well...let it in. It won't harm you, it will never harm you. It is the Force...it is you."

I felt myself channel the Force through my hands and into the younglings. Marek was holding my right hand, he gasped as he felt it flow into him. Kan held my left, he felt it next.

"Now...push the Force along, complete the cycle."

And slowly, I felt Kan do the same. And while Kento had some trouble, he too was able to push it along. I continued spokea, "push the Force along, complete the chain."

I sent wave after wave, soon they too copied my chant, "push the Force along, complete the chain."

"Push the Force along, complete the chain."

"Push the Force along, complete the chain."

"Push the Force along, complete the chain."

And then it reached the little Bothan girl at the end of the chain. She held both sides of the Force and slowly managed to push them around once more.

The chain became large and large and large. I felt the Force build up slowly. I took a deep breath and let it out, "now," the younglings heard me, "turn away from the circle, and reach out with the Force. Tell me, what do you see?"

The younglings did and for a moment they were shocked still before they gasped.

"I-It's beautiful," Keto Marek gasped as for the first time in his life he truly saw the universe.

"Is this what meditation is supposed to help us do?" Ayala asked in disbelief.

"Yes," I replied as I cut the connection with the Force, causing it to vanish out of them all.

"Hey!" Kan cried out, "what did you do that for?!"

I smiled at him, "you want to feel that again?"

"Yes! Of course we do!" Kento cried out.

I shrugged, "then learn to meditate on your own. What we did just now, that was like driving with training wheels. You need to learn how to do it yourself."

"What are training wheels?" the bothan girl asked curiously.

I blinked, oh right, they don't have those, damn hover technology. I cleared my throat, "n-never mind, it's a technical term. Now, who wants to learn how to meditate?"

Immediately all ten hands shot up. I grinned, this was going to be fun.

It took some time, but I got them all excited about meditation quickly enough. And after I taught them the first basic few steps, I sat down and began meditating myself, giveing a small push to those who weren't good enough to connect with the Force.

And slowly though, I let myself be absorbed into the Force as well, bathing in the bright Force infused area around me. The Force tree itself was special, like a giant beacon of energy and light, it felt warm, safe and-

I paused, a disturbance in the Force caused me to feel...something. Something was off. I turned my senses to the city outside the walls of the temple and felt the disturbance coming from deeper underground, far far deeper.

That voice I heard, the muffled vision the Force was showing me, it was becoming clearer now! I-I could see it, I think I could even hear something.

'Hel-' the cry was cut short and my eyes snapped open in surprise. I was floating in mid air again, but that was the least of my concern.

Someone was in trouble, they needed help. I closed my eyes to try and focus and locate them again, but when I looked into the cesspool that was the city planet of Coruscant, I only saw disgusting walls and blocked off people.

They all were crying out for help in some for...I suppose though, some were more vocal than others.

After meditation that night I went and found Yoda, approaching the small master as he finished up basic lightsaber practise for the unsorted younglings too young to belong to a clan.

He noticed me and smiled, "hm, how goes the lessons Master Skywalker?"

I smiled, "good...I think...but Master that's not what I'm here for. When I was meditating I heard someone cry out for help through the Force. I tried to find them again but..."

"Hm...where this voice came from, do you know?"

I shook my head, "no...but I know it came from the City outside the temple."

"Ah...very attuned to the Force you are young Skywalker, very attuned. Picked up a cry for help you may have."

"I see...so….what should we do?" I asked him.

"Nothing we can," he sighed and shook his head, "such is not our duties."

I raised an eyebrow, "then what exactly is the role of a jedi if not to help those who ask for it?"

The green thing looked at me and helped out his hand. I was hesitant but slowly did so. "Close your eyes, see the city," he instructed.

I slowly closed my eyes and did as he asked. I felt his processes in the Force guide me to the city, he showed me to a cliff, and then suddenly through him I felt a veil lift, bombarding my senses with the cries of help.

'HELP!'

'NO!'

'Someone please!'

I flinched so hard I snapped my hand away from him like it was on fire. I was panting, in a sweat as Yoda carefully guided me and sat me down on a nearby bench.

"Much to learn you do, young Skywalker," Yoda began, his voice sounding every bit his 900 years of age, "the stronger in the Force you are...the more you see, the more you hear. All cry for help...but not all can be helped. Such is our burden."

I slowly managed to get my breathing back in order. I looked at him, "I...I never felt something like this in Tatooine. It was easier there...I could sense the people more easily."

"Many people there are on this planet," Yoda hummed, "like seeing a black grain on a dessert it will be. Difficult to feel them, it will be."

I looked at Yoda, his eyes off in the distance, obviously thinking about something else. "I see...but master...I'm not saying we help them all...but can't we help just one?"

The green creature smiled, "sometimes, it is better to do nothing...but...that may not be the path you take hm?" I was silent, I honestly didn't know how to respond to that.

 **A week later:**

I swiped, ducked and doged the blaster bolts. I felt a shift in the Force and ducked down, narrowly avoiding the blaster bolt that I knew was coming for me.

I grinned underneath the solid metal mask I wore on my head, this was getting easier. I moved the blade in my hand through the various katas for Shii-Cho. Katat 32, 31, 48 and then finally finishing form 50 that swung and hit the training droid, disabling it.

I heard clapping as I lifted the blaster shield for the helmet and saw master Genja smiling at me, and behind him, the majority of the Bluebird clan.

"You have achieved quite a feat young Skywalker," the old Ithorian smiled, "Shii-Cho maybe the most basic form of lightsaber combat, but it is not an easy one to learn. You have true talent for the Force, and I must say with enough training you might be a decent fighter as well."

I bowed, "thank you you master."

"Hm...how about a challenge now? Initiate Marek," Genja called out and immediately the human boy stepped forward, "I wish to see you and Skywalker do battle. Do give us a good show will you?"

The boy grinned as he clicked his lightsaber on, "oh don't worry I plan too."

I took off the helmet and put it aside, turning to Kento and getting into the beginning form. He and I stood ten feet apart, "begin," Genja ordered and we moved.

I know now that the little exchange with Sidious was sheer luck. The Force had saved my life and nothing else. That was the only reason I was still alive.

Why?

Because Kento Marek was currently kicking my ass.

His hits were rough sure, but then again so were mine. He had been using the form a lot longer than I, his body already used to lightsaber fighting.

He moved and doged my strikes as I made them, I in turn couldn't do anything about his strike except block or deflect. It was hard, his hits kept coming, they weren't refined, I could identify and list the kata forms he used, but I could do nothing to fight back.

And then, he managed to swipe my feet, stroking my left knee join and knocking me back. He leveled his saber against my throat and grinned, "guess you aren't good at everything."

I smiled, "yes...but at least I'm handsomer than you."

Kento rolled his eyes as Genja came forward. I got back on my feet as the Ithorian began, "you may have mastered the katas, but you have much to learn young Skywalker. And as they say, practise makes perfect. Begin again."

And so that day Kento got the absolute pleasure of kicking my ass three times in a row while the fourth match ended up as a tie.

Although I may have cheated and used to Force to pull his practise saber out of his hand the moment he struck me down.

Genja did not like that. In punishment he made me clean the entire training yard. Sucked, but whatever, at least I didn't lose four times, that was something.

I came to the clan room late that night. The others were all gathered around in a circle chatting amongst themselves. I smiled and slowly made my way to my cot, maybe i could mediate some more...try and figure out what that vision the Force keeps trying to show me is.

"Hey Skywalker! Come here, we're having a hologame," Kento called me over.

I blinked, "what?"

He motioned over, in the middle of the circle was a hologame, sort of like a chess game with monsters instead of chess pieces.

I was curiously, I walked over and sat down with them and watched as the Bothan girl beat Kane in five moves.

"Atta girl Kakao! Get him!" the others cheered.

"Kakao is a little shy when it comes to people, but she's a master at this game," Ayala told me as the girl crushed Khan's last piece, securing victory.

"And I win!" she cheered, "alright who's next?!"

"Skywalker! Get in there!" someone cried out as suddenly everyone began to cheer, pushing me forward.

I was surprised, I didn't realise I was already accepted into their little group. But the way they smiled at me and cheered as Kakao kicked my behind told me otherwise. They were finally beginning to accept me. They were finally-Force this girl is good! ARGH! She beat me already!

That night, while all the Bluebird clan members were asleep, I stayed awake. I was meditating again, this time, I was determined to get to the bottom of what I was being shown through the Force.

I closed my eyes and focused, reaching the Force easily and immersing myself in it. I then looked out into the world like I had done every night from the day I had first felt the people outside the temple walls, and I listened.

'Help!'

'I can't do this anymore...I should just die.'

'Why? Why can't daddy come back home mommy?'

I gasped for air and shot my eyes open forcing myself cut off from the vision. I looked around, nothing had begun flying through the air...nice. At least I dont' wake everyone up now.

I don't know why I...why I did this. Every night I would stare into the abyss...what was I hoping to find? I knew what was there, just...pain. And suffering, and I was fuckign trapped her doing nothing! What good was it being a jedi if I can't help people?!

I couldn't sleep, not after this. My mind was rushing, too many random thoughts going through my head.

So I got up and snuck out of the clan dorm, closing the door behind me as I did. I reached out with the Force and let it guide me, a sort of tugging sensation in my gut helped lead me forward, telling me where exactly I had to go. Wherever that was.

I snuck through the temple, it was dark outside and most were asleep by now. But I could sense that few, older and more powerful Force users, were deep in a meditative trance. I passed by the meditation room and I noticed quite a few jedi masters in there.

I ended up at the courtyard, standing with the Force tree to my back with my gaze off towards the horizon, the city planet before me, dead in the Force, yet very much alive.

I felt a Force figure approach from behind, I didn't bothering hiding, they would have already seen me by now. I wasn't doing anything wrong...plus, I knew the one approaching me.

I turned over my head and smiled, "hello master Qui-Gon. Lovely night for a stroll isn't it?"

The man that bore a striking resemblance to Liam Neeson smiled, "indeed it is Anakin. May I ask what you are doing out here on this fine night?"

I turned to the horizon, Jinn reaching my spot and looking out as well. I sighed, "I….I don't know. I couldn't sleep."

"Why is that?"

"Because the Force is screaming at me to help the people crying out for a saviour," I snorted.

Jinn groaned, "I see...so you finally were able to sense them...the people...I wondered when you would."

"How do you deal with it?"

"The jedi tend to see the forest, not the trees," Jinn argued, "while we could go out in force and save people in danger, if we spent the same amount of time on other matters, such as diplomacy, then many more people would be saved. I suppose in the end it's all about choice."

"But in the end, do we make the choices, or do the choices make us?" I asked. And silence slowly blanketed us both, we knew this discussion was a difficult one.

"So, I heard you have been causing trouble for master Penon," Jinn began again with a small prompt.

"He's cruel and mean and he doesn't know the difference between a steady mind and one clear of confrontation. He would force one's fears aside rather than dealing with them."

"Hm...and how are you clan members fairing? Have you been able to teach them how to meditate?"

"I...I don't think in the common sense of the word, no. But I have been able to get them to connect with the Force."

"Oh? How did you manage to do that?" Jinn asked.

"By holding hands and sitting in a circle under a tree," I grinned at his confused staring. Now I get why Yoda likes to act the fool, it's so fun!

Jin shook his head, "never change Anakin."

"Yeah well that's going to be stupidly difficult to do," I snorted, "I haven't been able to be myself since the moment I felt this stupid city."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because if I was to act as myself, then I wouldn't be standing here just training," I motioned to the streets, "I would be out there. Going after the most desperate of cries and saving them."

"I see...such a task would take infinite time to complete Anakin as you are not treating a disease, but rather its symptoms."

"So what would you do?" I asked the man.

"I...I would train. I would become stronger and I would become wiser," he stroked his chin, "it is no secret I sometimes disagree with the way the council does business. But they are right, often times, we must focus on actions that gain us better results, than doing something that will only serve to make us feel like we are making a difference, instead of actually leading to change."

The words range in my head and I realised it was true. I didn't want to save them because I felt bad, I did, but just a little. Mostly, I did it because I didn't like hearing such scared voices in my head every time I focus on anything other than the temple.

Maybe I was being selfish, only trying to put myself up on a moral pedestal while refusing to put my efforts into something more...permanent.

I bowed to Qui-Gon, "thank you master...I think I might be able to actually sleep now."

He smiled in response, "anytime Anakin, anytime. Please, if you need my council again, don't hesitate to ask." I promised, I most definitely would.

The next month moved quickly for me. I spent time meditating, training and bonding with the Bluebird clan.

I began to make progress, though it was...slow to say the least. Like master Genja said, I was a quick study, but not much for practise. That's why while I had technically learnt all hundred katas of form 2 and form 3, I was not proficient at them. And why I wasn't that good of a fighter.

My meditation however was another matter. I was slowly able to teach the entire Bluebird clan how to meditate, and they in turn helped me deepen our combined connection to the Force.

A few weeks later Penon had ordered us to return to the meditation room, the rat looking smug with Yoda by his side.

"So? Have you mastered the secrets of the Force?" Penon asked in his squeaky voice while Yoda simply waited in silence.

I motioned to the clan and we all sat down, closing our eyes and quickly slipping into a meditative trance. Slowly, one by one, we all began to levitate, me higher than the others while those like Secular and Kan, who were strong in the Force, came up five feet while Marek and a few others just a few inches.

We meditated for an hour straight, and when we were done, he didn't even have to ask what Penon thought, we all could feel his frustration. He scoffed and walked away, leaving Yoda with us, a smile on his face.

"Learnt this skill well you have," he nodded, "very...powerful your connection is. How, did you learn this, may I ask?"

I shrugged, "I just...I just taught them what felt natural to me." The only thing I got in response was a hum.

We were then allowed to rejoin the other clans for meditation time, which again, WAS FOR FIVE HOURS A DAY! Sigh...anyway, with that done, I quickly found myself with a lot of free time on my hands.

The other initiates all went their own ways, some playing games while the others studied and explored the jedi temple. And while I was getting along better with them all, I was...still somewhat ostrichsized. So I had to try and figure out something to do myself.

And then, I stumbled into the workshop.

Jedi aren't meant to form attachments, so things that aren't directly relating to our studies is not encouraged. But if one was free and had the drive, they could pick up some new skills, one of which was engineering.

We had an entire workshop where jedi knights and masters would come and work on certain projects, like their lightsabers or other machines. So it was basically a match made in heaven for me.

I walked in and immediately I was stopped by a very large hairy jedi master. A Talk, basically a giant yet with a circular face with big eyes and a small straw for a mouth. He looked down at me and spoke in garbled tongues, once which apparently Anakin understood.

"Ah...well I thought I could come in a try and build something," cue more gurgling, "well, because I'm bored."

" #!~$#! #$! " again, pure nonsense, but again, Anakin understood, meaning I understood.

"Well that's just what you think. I actually worked for a junk yard all my life, I know my way around a droid."

"$!#$! #"

"The carburetor, you don't need one for a type A battery unit."

"!~$# !#$$$$"

"No...that's false. If you remove a coupling unit you'll cause the Teta particles to overload and cause a self implosion."

"#~! #! #! "

"Now you're just insulting my intelligence. The answer if pink. Because Bothans hate green."

The Talk threw his head back and laughed hard. It was actually a joke, the peruvian power capacitor used pink wiring in it's system, something very unique and not done for any other machine in the galaxy, and the only people who did so were the Bothans. Why? Because they hate the colour green, so they used pink.

Needless to say, I got access to the workshop after that. Which means, I could finally began working on some of those sweet sweet battle droids I found lying around.

And that was exactly what I did. And I worked on them for a very specific reason, to help with my own training.

And soon, time seemed to go by.

 **A month later:**

I was focusing on the Force and moving my hands, mechanical parts floated around me before slowly moving together and clicking in place. The parts moved as a single fluid device as they slowly began to float down to the table below.

I opened my eyes and smiled at the sight before me. The protocol battle droid hybrid I had designed was finally complete. I pushed the Force into it, activating a secret activation switch hidden inside it's chest piece and slowly i began to whirl to life.

It was grey and metallic with glowing silver eyes and artificial strengthened limbs that were strong enough to bend, if not outright crush steel. It's design was actually based on another droid I remembered from a video game called the Force Unleashed, ironically enough, Kento's son was the main character and Anakin Skywalker was the villain.

And the droid's name was PROXY.

It deeped alive and sat up straight, "operations at 100%," it turned to me and titled it's head, "ah, you must be my master, yes?"

I nodded, "yes PROXY, I am. Do you know my name?"

"My data banks indicate that you are called...Anakin Skywalker, yes?"

"Yes," I nodded as I smiled at the droid, "so, how are you feeling?"

"I am operating at 100% efficiency master. Do you require anything from me?"

I hummed, "well...let's see how strong of a fighter you are yeah? You have the digital data in your banks yes?"

"Yes sir," he got off the table and stood up, his feet a little shaken, but he could still stand properly, "shall I begin here?"

I smiled and nodded, "yes, this is my private work chambers," meaning it was just a unused chamber in the jedi temple I had found during my searching, "can you access the flash learning chips I installed in you?"

PROXY nodded, "most definitely sir. What form do you wish me to use? And the difficulty range?"

I hummed, I reached out and grabbed two metal staffs I used as lightsabers during my own personal training session and tossed onto PROXY, "how about...Shiin-Cho, and set the difficulty rate at padawan level," meaning he would be moving at just above peak human abilities.

"Very well sir," PROXY nodded as his form shimmered, taking the form of a hooded jedi knight that had a large white and brown robes covering his specific features. We got into position and then suddenly moved at each other.

THWACK!

I was sent flying back from the strike, landing on by back as PROXY stood over me victorious. I rubbed my sore cheek, "maybe set the difficulty rate at initiate instead?"

PROXY nodded, "yes sir," I got on my feet once again and we fought. This time it took him ten seconds to kick me on my ass.

"God Damn it man! Just how strong did I make you?!" PROXY off course knew not to answer the question. I sighed, it would seem I had a lot of work ahead of me.

 **A few days later:**

I ducked and rolled aside, swimming upwards and catching Kento's blade with my own before pushing forward and swapping out his legs from under him.

Marek then began to swing his blade violently, forcing me to back away and let him get on his feet. He swung at me head, I bent down, on leg extended forward with the other coiled. And then, I let loose, springing up into the air and landing behind him.

My blue training blade stopped at his neck as he looked at me with wide shaking eyes, "damn it."

I grinned, "and that, is how you do it my scruffy little friend."

He grumbled, "luck."

"Ain't no such thing," I replied as I pulled the blade away and turned it off.

"Well done, well done indeed," Genja smiled as he and other others observing the match came forward, "your skills with the blade have improved vastly young Skywalker and your particular talent in form five is impeccable. I have no doubt you can very well become a noted user of this form with enough practise."

I bowed, "thanks you master." A few days of practicing with PROXY at initiate mode and I was able to match up to Marek, it hurt like hell, but sooo worth it.

Genja nodded, "you are welcome. Now, I suppose that's enough for today. Bluebird clan, you have the rest of the day off, use this time wisely," the old Ithorian moved away, walking to the other duels going on around us, attending to the other clans who were training now as well.

"Nice job Skywalker!" Kan cheered as the others in my clan quickly gathered around me. I smiled as I thanked them all, but I noticed among the crowd was a silent Aayla who was staring at me. I caught her gaze and smiled, she chuckled and smiled back.

"So Skywalker," Marek said as he patted my shoulder, "how did you get so good in so little time? I swear it was just a few days ago when I was still kicking your behind on the yard."

I shrugged, "I just practise a lot, that's all."

He snorted, "when? All I see you do is meditate or in the workshop creating some mad invention."

"Hey, I can multitask!" I argued back causing the rest to laugh.

"So, this is what the birds have been squeaking about," came an unfamiliar voice. Our clan seemed to open up, revealing another clan approaching us with a green skinned Roadian at the head.

Marek narrowed his eyes next to me, "what do you want Fashe, we don't' have time for your nonsense today."

"Nonsense? Please," the rodian snorted, "if anyone here is spouting nonsense it's the slave boy you now own. Disrespecting the jedi, spitting in master Menon's eye. He told us you know, what you really are, scum," he narrowed his eyes at me.

The Bluebird clan were enraged, a little pissed off. I for one was a little taken back. I turned to Marek, "ah, am I missing something here? Who's our new friend?"

"Fashe, a member of the Great Lizard clan," Marek snarled as slowly the Bluebird clan assembled next to us, facing off against the opposing clan, from the glares and snarls, I'm guessing we don't have the best relation with each other.

"So slave boy, how has the temple been treating you?" Fashe asked, "have you ever been someplace so luxurious? Or are you more suited to the lavatory? Reminds you off home?"

Fashe's comments sent a ripple of laughter through his clans while my clan looked insulted, sending me pitying looks.

I blinked, "wait...are you trying to insult me?"

The Rodian snorted, "took you long enough. What? Did the desert sand clog your brain?" Cue more laughter.

Marek looked like he was about to speak out for me when I held up and hand and stopped him. He looked unsure, but I just smiled and spoke, "so, I have a question for you," this gained their attention, "when exactly do you all graduate to den mothers?"

The Lizards looked confused. "What are you talking about?" She asked, "we are initiates! Not den mothers!"

"Oh? Well you're certainly acting like gossiping old women instead of jedi, sorry, I got confused," the Bluebirds chuckled softly, but held off laughing, "after all, what kind of jedi spends their time gossiping and insulting others? You all act like old women with no lives rather than elite warriors, but then again, that's just me."

I shrugged and immediately the Bluebirds began laughing, even Aayla looked like she was going to explode into laughter.

Fashe and his clan on the other hand looked pissed. "Shut it! A slave like you has no right to lecture me! You shouldn't even be here! Why don't you go back to that desert ball of sand you call home?!"

I shrugged, "why don't you go kriff yourself?"

"What was that?" I heard Penon's voice suddenly call out, I turned and there he was staring at me, eyes narrowed.

I sighed, "of course, now you show up."

 **That night:**

I sighed as I finished wiping the floors in the library's main chamber. I looked to the side and found Kenobi leaning against a pillar, smiling at me as he kept watch.

"You missed a spot," he pointed at the far side off the chamber, a small smudge I had forgotten to clean.

I sighed, I pulled the bucket of water and mop over and began to clean, "this would be so much easier if I could use the Force."

"The Force isn't a tool Anakin," Kenobi scolded, "you should not use it as a tool to do your chores. It is a powerful binding entity that governs all life in the galaxy."

"Actually Kenobi, since the Force is everything, it can be a tool or a guiding light, that's the literal definition of the word omnipotence," I snorted as I finished, wiping my brow, "and honestly, this is one hell of punishment. Totally unjust."

"I believe master Penon would disagree," Obi-Wan chuckled, "the way he spoke it sounded like he wanted to expel you."

"Like I care," I put the mop into the bucket and pushed it towards the knight, "if I am kicked out I'll probably just continue my training on my own. A threat only works if they can follow through on it."

"Maybe...but still, you need to have a better control of yourself Anakin. Do not let your emotions guide you," he warned.

"I didn't, that's why I just told him to go kri-"

"-Ahem-"

"-I mean, that's why I used words instead of fists."

Obi-Wan nodded, "true. But maybe next time, don't respond at all."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," I waved at him, Kenobi groaned, I could sense his frustration, but I honestly couldn't care. I approached him and turned to the hall, smiling at the now clean floors, "there, spotless."

"Yes...I suppose so," Obi-Wan sighed, his frustrations melting away as he smiled and patted my shoulder, "good job Anakin. Now, go to your clan rooms and get some rest, you have earned it."

"Not yet Knight Kenobi," Penon called out as he walked in, pushing along a large pile of what looked like data pads. He stopped and nodded to Kenobi, "Knight Kenobi, has he been causing you any trouble?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "not at all Master Penon. He's been good," he ruffled my hair, "he finished his punishment, I was just about to dismiss him."

"Hm, I would think not," he patted the trolley, "all these pads need to be put into their appropriate location," he motioned to the analog portion of the library where instead of data banks they allowed for information to be stored in data pads which people could check out.

I blinked at the stack, it was huge, "b-but that will take me all night!"

"Then I would suggest you get started," Penon snorted, turning to Knobi, "Knight Kenobi, I belive Master Jinn is looking for you. I would suggest you seek him out."

"But Anakin-" Obi-Wan began to argue.

"-Worry not," Penon motioned over his shoulder at Jocasta who was at the library's helm, looking over a few hard copy books, a rare sight since most information here was digital, "Master Nu has promised to ensure Skywalker does not leave before finishing the task."

"But I-" Obi-Wan stopped, Person's eyes narrowed to him. The human male sighed, "understood master."

The rat bastard smiled, "good," he then turned to me and glared, "remember boy, all of them, no exception. If I find one book out of place, I'll have your hide."

He turned and walked away. Obi-Wan grumbled and turned to me, "I'll see what Master Jinn wants and then return to help you Anakin, don't worry, you won't have to do this alone."

He then took off, speed walking out of the library. I signed, my back and body aching from the hours I spent cleaning the floors of the library. Don't' they have special droid for this? I suspect they did, but they used this as a sort of punishment.

I looked to the pads, I felt...tired, so very tired. I sat down and leaned on a shelf, my back of my head smacking the shelf. I closed my eyes, Force this sucked.

"Anakin?" I opened my eyes and turned, surprised to see Aayla there, looking down at me with worry in her eyes.

"Aayla? What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I came to see why you were taking so long. I thought by now you would be done," she spoke, looking at the bucket next to me.

I sighed, "I was...but then master Penon in his infinite wisdom decided I didn't have enough," I motioned to the trolley of books, "I have to arrange those before I'm allowed to leave."

"Oh," she hanged her head, her lekku falling down, kind off like a dog's tail did when it was sad, "I'm sorry you have to do this...I didn't think he would be so unkind."

I shrugged, "it's fine...I guess..."

She was quite, she looked at me and then the pads, "w-would you like me to help?"

I blinked, "what?"

"The pads, would you like me to stack them for you?"

"Aayla I can't ask you to do that," I shot back.

"N-no, I want to," she smiled, walking to the trolley and picking out a few pads in her hands, "you rest for a while, I'll do this."

I smiled, "now what kind of man would I be if I just let a beautiful girl like you do all the work?" I bounced to my feet, happy to see such a token of friendship.

Aayla blushed, I think the beautiful comment caught her off guard. Soon we began working in silence, the two of us carefully putting the pads away, ensuring they all went to their correct slots.

It took us half an hour, but we were done. I stepped back and smiled at the empty trolley, "take that master Penon!"

"Sh!" I heard Jocasta call out from her desk, not lifting her head from her book.

I rubbed her head sheepishly while Aayla chuckled, "now, let's go, it is getting close to bedtime," she said.

I nodded, "right," we walked out and approached Jocasta, I cleared my throat causing her to look up, "I'm done."

She narrowed her eyes at me and then turned it Aayla, "I see," he looked over to the trolley and then closed her eyes. I could feel her reaching out through the Force to check if all was correct, I honestly didn't know you could even do that. After a moment she opened her eyes and looked to me, "very well initiate Skywalker, you may leave."

I smiled as Aayla and I rushed out, Jocasta's warnings on not running in the temple halls fell on deaf ears.

We rushed through the temple, the girl setting the pace. She was surprisingly fast, I suspect she used the Force to do so.

Soon however we came across the courtyard, and instantly I felt the desire to slow down and look at the city outside the jedi walls.

"What's wrong Anakin?" Aayla asked as she noticed me stopping.

I looked out at the city, taking in the sun set, "nothing...just admiring the view." Aayla said nothing, instead joining me and looking out. I turned other and smiled, "you know, on Tatooine there are two suns?"

"Really?" she asked surprised, "it must be hot."

"Oh it is," I smirked, "I like the heat...I suppose it's something I just grew used too. And...I suppose I miss it. I always find the bed chambers a little too cold."

"Is that why you wrap yourself up like a worm everytime you go to bed?" Aayla asked, chuckling as she did.

I grinned, "exactly." We waited for a moment longer before eventually leaving for our clans dorms.

 **Two days later:**

I groaned as I walked into the Bluebird clan housing room, limping as I did. I had just imputed all seven jedi fighting forms into PROXIEs servers. It wasn't hard data to get, spend some time watching the jedi masters training with a camera, convert the feed into data and boom, instant flash learning program.

Good for him, not so much for me. While I had grown strong enough to beat it while at the padawan difficulty level, an achievement off it's on, it's new programs made his fighting pattern quite...extreme.

It was like fighting a jedi battle master, switching between forms like it was nothing. Form 3's tight swings which then gave way to form 4's acrobatics. Now, I could barely match him in Initiate mode.

Hence when I currently looked like a bag of mashed potatoes.

I was late, by now the other children were already asleep. As Anakin, this body always had tough long hours not working, barely getting any sleep. And since I was an adult, I also didn't strictly follow a sleep schedule.

I limped quietly into my cot, struggling to hold back my grunts of pain. I plodded down and took a deep breath, focusing on the Force to try and reduce the pain.

It was something I had stumbled onto a few days into this horrendous new training regimen of mine. When I meditated and got lost in the Force, my body healed faster, much faster. It was the only way the jedi masters still hadn't noticed the wounds, they were able to heal by morning.

And the meditation also helped me rest, so it was like sleeping, except far more...enchanting. Plus, it did technically count as Force training, so it was three benefits for the price of one! Wahahaha!

I closed my eyes, seeping deeper into my meditation trance. I felt...relaxed. The last week had been hectic. Penon had been relentless, training with PROXY was becoming hell, thanks to the upgrades I gave him. And then there was the other clans, which were honestly beginning to get on my nerves.

I looked through the Force, trying to keep my attention onto the temple alone and it's glowing beacon of light in the Force. But like always, my sight was drawn to the people suffering around me.

I looked into the deeper levels, feeling the people's pain and suffering. They cried out louder and louder and I felt helpless.

" _Someone! HELP!"_

" _My wife! She's bleeding out!"_

I forced myself to look away, I couldn't help them...Jinn was right. I wasn't ready, not yet. I understood that if I interfireed right now...I would just be making things worse. I felt them through the Force, their anguish, their pain. I would help them...some day. Suddenly, I heard someone speak, cutting me from the Force.

"Anakin? Anakin are you okay?" I opened my eyes and sure enough a concerned Aayla was looking down at me, worry in her eyes.

I was a little taken back. This had never happened before, I must have made more noise then I realised.

"Ayala? What are you doing?" I asked her in a whisper.

"I felt something go wrong in the Force," she whispered as she looked down, her eyes landing on the bruise forming on my cheek. She looked horrified as she slowly reached out and touched it, her fingers gliding across the skin.

I winced, "careful."

"S-sorry," she replied, her hand moving away. She looked at me once more, and slowly, a deadly glare came to it, fire I had not seen before was light behind those eyes, "Anakin...who did this?"

I blinked, "what?"

"Who did this to you Anakin? Who?"

"Ayala, no one did this to me, I-"

"-Don't lie to me," she hissed, "I-I know I may not be the strongest or the best initiate, but I won't sit by and watch my friend get hurt. Tell me their name Anakin, I swear, they will pay."

I was shell shocked, my jaw hanging low. I honestly couldn't' believe what I was hearing. Had I really made such an impression on the girl? To get so passionate...woah.

I smiled, "Ayala, I'm seriously. No one did this to me, this is...well, it's the result of my training."

She gasped, "you...you did this to yourself? Anakin...that is dangerous. You shouldn't do things the masters don't' teach us!"

"Aayla, I'm not doing anything dangerous, I'm just fighting against a practise droid," I smiled.

"I have never seen a practise droid do this before," she pointed at my face with narrowed eyes.

I sighed, "I may have...give him a few adjustments."

"Anakin-"

"Aayla, I promise, I'm not doing anything dangerous. I just want to be good at what I do, that's all, I promise," I smiled at her and through the Force, I felt her calm down.

"Good...but...Anakin...you still seem troubled. What's wrong?"

"I….I have a bad feeling," I admitted to her, "I have a bad feeling and I don't know what to do."

"A bad feeling about what?"

"Just a general bad feeling," I shrugged.

"Oh...well, maybe you should ask the Force what you should do, you did say to think of it like a parents," Aayla said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but that's not exactly what I mean," I smiled, joining her laughter.

She looked at me, concern and joy in her eyes, "Anakin...you're my first real friend here...and...I just don't want you to get hurt." I saw her lekku wave around behind her before they braid around themselves, "please, be more careful."

I moved forward and wrapped my hands around her, wrapping her in a hug so suddenly she gasped in surprise before slowly leaning into the hug and hugging me back.

"I promise, I'll be fine," I smiled, it honestly felt nice to have a friend...maybe even my first one. And it only took me two months to do so.

Soon she went back to sleep and I managed to heal myself enough to sleep comfortably too. But as I laid down I thought about Aayla's advice. The Force won't' ever be so direct, even if I am it's child. But I did have another parent I could ask...

 **The next day:**

I snuck into the storage room in the jedi temple like I did a several times before. I got int and went to he back where I stood before a chest which I pried open using the Force.

I reached in and grabbed a communicator, locking the chest and sneaking out, making sure no one spotted me.

I snuck into the room where I trained, PROXY propped up in one corner of the room, switched off. I turned the communicator on, and inf five minutes, Shmi picked up.

"Ani?" her form shimmered as it appeared before me, glowing blue and white as she held a small infant in her arms.

I smiled, "hey mom. How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine Ani," She smiled so radiantly the mere sight of it calmed me down more than a thousand hours of meditation ever would.

"Great. And how's my little brother?" I asked looking at the small wrapped up baby in her arms.

"Little Kal is doing just fine," she smiled as the small thing slept, his eyes closed and his mouth open as small mumbled words came out, "he actually had a little bit of a fever yesterday, but no cause for concern."

I nodded, "thank the Force."

"Yes indeed…." She said as slowly her smile turned sour, "Ani...what's wrong?"

I sighed, "I swear, it's like sometimes even you an use the Force."

"It isn't space magic dear, I'm just your mother, and I can tell when my baby is upset. So...what's wrong?" Shmi pressed.

"Mom, I...I don't' know what to do. I can feel people...I can feel them hurting, and I nt to help, but I just can't."

"Ani...why?"

"Because...what if I can't solve the problem? Remember what Nato used to say? You can't trick the sand people because there too many to trick. I can't save them all and if I try...I don't know what to do mom."

"Ani...Ani look at me," I lifted my head and looked at her. She smiled and replied, "Ani...what do you think you have to do?"

"I have to help them."

"Then what are you doing here? Go get them Ani," the woman smiled, cutting the call on her end. I sighed and shook my head,a smile forming on my face, damn that woman is amazing.

I walked over and turned on PROXY, the droid hired to life and got on its feet, "master. Shall we continue with your training now?"

"No," I smirked, "I actually have something else planned in mind. Come, follow me and stay quite. And remember, if anyone asks you are just a protocol droid I have been tinkering with in the lab okay?"

PROXY nodded, "yes sir."

We walked out of the room and the droid followed me back to the storage room. I broke into my chest and took out the torch come lightsaber I had designed. It wasn't the perfect weapon, but for now, it would do.

I then searched a few other chests, finding a blackish red cloak for myself and a brown one for PROXY that seemed of common enough quality that we would be ignored in a large crowd. I wrapped it around my shoulder and put up a hood and covered the lower half of my face, ready to move out.

We then snuck out out of the jedi temple, it was approaching sun set, people wouldn't be searching for me for a few hours. So I snuck into the lower levels, taking over an hour to reach to the 1,000th level, when slowly, the precitine and nobility of the planet started to die out.

The streets here were bad, worse than bad, they were garbade. Trash littered the streets, people seemed to ignore it though, waking ahead like it didn't bother them a bit.

The streets were basic enough, the served as the ground level basis for the 5,000 floors over them. The people here could look up, and while they may not be able to see the sun, they sky at least still had their gaze.

And then, I decided further down, using a set of stairs that seemed rarely used to go down, worn out on the other directions only.

Now, the sky did not exist. It was only the ceiling that would hover over people's heads. And here, the lights and shadows were a more contrasting picture.

Peopler here wore poorer looking clothes, they were shitty and careful to watch out for unexpected figures, which I suppose I was now one off. Damn.

As I continued my journey though, I let the Force guide me, allowing me to reach out to the most desperate of people. At at level 698, I felt the Force pull me sideways instead of further down.

The streets here had tall buildings, I didn't even realise just how much ground the city was covering until I saw these buildings. Over 5,000 levels down and they still have buildings with over 10 stories tall. Granted they ended at the ceiling, but still.

And it was towards one of these abandoned buildings that I felt the Force pull me towards. POXY and I snuck into the alley next to the building. I instructed the droid to wait as I snuck around. And near the back, I heard something.

Smack!

The sound of flesh hitting flesh I was sure off it. I looked around, finding a small door off in one corner. Using the Force to unlock it, snapping the locks keeping it shut, I slowly pushed it open and peeped inside.

A Besalisk, large and fat with huge meaty limbs stood over a group of children, snarling. There were five of them, all dressed in rags, all looking younger than me, with one boy looking around my age, pale skin and small horns on his head, marking him as a Zabrak.

"This isn't enough!" the Besalisk held a fist full of credits in his hand, shaking it furiously, "you think so little contribution can guarantee my protection?! Are you all retarded?!"

"W-we don't know where to get more," a small tortuga female squeaked out, she was around five years of age, maybe younger.

"I don't care!" the large male cried out, he raised his fist,ready to beat her down, when suddenly the zabrak boy stood before the girl, arms spread out protectively.

"Please Donno! I promise we'll do better next time! Please, don't' hurt her," the boy squeaked out, the tortugan girl flinching behind him.

The Besalisk growled, smacking the boy up the head, "why the hell should I listen boy?! Maybe I should make sure you all learn the lesson properly this time," he grabbed the boy's right arm and started to squeeze.

"Argh!" he cried out, Donno smiled, grinning as he tried to ground the boy's arms under his strength.

I knew it was stupid, but I honestly wasn't thinking. I growled and held out my hand, reaching out with the Force and closing around Donna's throat.

"BACK!" he cried out, his hands dropped the zbrak boy and dropping his down, all four arms reaching for his throat.

The boy backed away, all five children moved away from the choking giant alien and watched in horror as it choked before them.

I pushed the door open, the sound of the rusty hinges alerting them all to my precencess as I walked in. The children's eyes widened, I held a hand out, they could obviously figure out I was responsible for the sight before them.

"H-help," Donno cried out.

I turned to the children, "are you hurt?" they didn't say a thing, simply choosing to instead stare at me in horror. I sighed and repeated myself, "I said, are you hurt?"

"N-no," the zabrak boy, probably the bravest of them lot stepped forward, standing protectively over the others.

"Good," I turned to Donno, his eyes rolling backwards, I released him, dropping the now unconscious alien to the ground.

I then turned to the children, they were tense, all moving away from me. I could feel their fear, their worry. I need to reassure them, and I could only find one way to do that.

I held out a hand, they flinched, scared i would choke them next. Instead I reached over and pulled my hood and face mask down, revealing my face to them, making the children gasp.

"Y-you're just a kid," the Tortuga girl gasped.

I shrugged, "yeah. I noticed. I always thought I was just a really really young looking, but apparently my mother disagrees."

"Are you a jedi?" a small human boy with blue eyes and black hair asked.

"Toru, sush!" the Zabrak boy hissed, turning a cautious eye to me, "please sir, excuse him, he's simple in the head. He didn't mean anything by it."

I blinked, "why are you calling me sir? You're my age dude."

The boy blinked, "y-yes but...you are a jedi."

"Hm...not really. I'm just a learner," I shrugged, the kids looking more relaxed at the admission.

The Zabrak boy looked at the unconscious alien behind me, "w-what did you do to him? I-is he dead?"

"No," I shook my head, "just knocked out," I kicked the alien's side, it groaned, but didn't move.

"You should kill him," a small lizard like hatching hissed out, "if you don't, he'll only try and kill you."

"I can take care of myself," I replied as I looked them over. A male Zabrak, a female To Guna, two humans, judging by their similarities, brother and sister and the youngest was a lizard like alien.

"You should go," the boy warned, "he'll be angry when he gets up. He'll hurt you."

I raised an eyebrow "what about you? Won't he hurt you as well?"

"We can handle ourselves," the boy admitted, "we are good at hiding. If we're lucky, he won't be able to find us for a few days."

I looked at the boy, curiosity taking over, "tell me, what's your name?"

He looked unsure, but slowly spoke out, "Jory. My name is Jory."

I nodded, "Anakin, Anakin Skywalker." Suddenly, I sense Donnon move, he was waking up once again. I looked at the kids and immediately I made a choice, to help them. And maybe through them, help this planet.

"Tell me something...what do you all want to do in life?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" the Togruta girl asked.

"What is your dream?" I asked her, "mine is to live a life of happiness and adventure. What's yours?"

The kids looked at each other unsure, finally Jory spoke up, "I guess….we never had a dream. If anything, we just have a desire to stay safe and try to not die in the gutter."

I nodded, "I see...well….then let me help you."

"How?" the lizard boy asked.

"Argh," a grunt came out, the kids all gasped and moved aside as slowly Donnon got on his feet, rubbing his head. "W-what hit me?"

"I did," I replied as I turned to him, staring the giant down with a glare. He looked surprised, the children looked scared, I stood between him and the kids, I could sense Jory was planning on rushing the children out, good kid, smart and brave.

"You? Who are you?" he spat, "you're just a kid!"

"A kid with a lightsaber," I moved, there was a flash of green as the blade haled at his neck, the alien's eyes wide with fear, "and I won't' hesitate to lop off your head. Listen well Done, from now on, those kids you see standing behind me? They are under my protection. Not yours, mine. Meaning, you don't' harm them, ever. Do you understand?"

He looked down at the blade, at then at me, "w-what is a jedi doing here? You don't' belong here, you all are high level folk!"

"I felt the children crying out for help all the way from those top levels, that's what I'm doing here," I moved the blade to his skin, a hiss of flesh burning came out, Donno flicking away in shock.

I deactivated the blade and put it away, "I hope we understand each other Donno. I would hate to think you didn't get the message."

"Y-yeah, I got the message," he said, holding his burnt neck. He got on his feet and rushed out the door.

I turned to the kids, the younger ones smiled and cheered, while the older Zabrak and Togruta looked worried. I smiled, "don't worry, like I said. You're under my protection."

"And when you go back to your temple on the upper floors?" Jory asked, "what if he tries again then?"

"I'll know, and next time I won't stop myself," I gulped. I had never killed a living being before. But...I mean...if I had no other choice.

"How?" the Togruta girl asked.

I smiled at her, "the Force."

"What's the Force?" the lizard boy asked. In response I just smiled. I just know this was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.

"I'll explain later," I replied, "but first, we need to get you lot somewhere safe."

"Where?" Jory asked with a snort, "everywhere on this level and the hundred levels below are Donna's territory, he'll find us easily."

"I suppose...wait, I have an idea," I turned around and called out, "PROXY! Get your ass in here!"

"Master? Is it training time now?" the droid asked as he came in, his cloak covering his features.

"No, not yet. I want you to access the schematics for this entire floor, can you do that?" I asked.

"Hm...I seem to have some difficulty finding a signal but..." the droid humned for a moment before holding up a hand and forming a hologram on it, "there we go."

"Thanks," I replied as I looked at the schematics, humming as I felt the Force, seeking guidance as my eyes roamed the diagrams.

"Cool! It's a droid!" the human girl said, her eyes bright and shivering with excitement.

I smiled, but turned my focus back on the map. And then, I felt something pull. I pointed at a section a few minutes walk North of here, "there."

"That?" Jory blinked, "that's nothing. It's literally just a sealed off portion of the city."

"That's what you think," I said as I hummed, "it's actually a subway tunnel, if I'm right only the top tier politicians and wealthy personnel are allowed to use it, seeing as most would rather use speeders."

"I didn't know that," the Togruta girl admitted freely.

"Most don't," I hummed, "alright, can you lead us there Jory?"

The boy nodded, "yeah...I think so."

Five minutes later, we arrived as a sealed off portion that Jory described. "See, it's sealed off," Jory stated.

I closed my eyes and focused, the Force called to me, highlighting a small portion of the wall as important. I reached out with my fingers and touched it and slowly, a man sized portion of the wall opened up, revealing a long and wide tunnel.

"What is that? And how have we never seen it before?" the small human girl asked in awe.

"Because we weren't looking," Jory replied, his eyes narrowed as he turned to me, "and how did you know where to find it?"

"I told you, the Force," I replied as PROXY and I walked inside, I looked over my shoulder at the children, "well? Are you coming inside?"

They looked at each other, unsure. But then the Togruta girl broke the stunned motionless action by walking forward, the others following behind her.

"What is the Force," she asked as we walked inside, the door closing behind Jory who was bringing up the rear.

"The Force is...it's what connects us," I explained, "think off ti like an energy that is all around us and binds us together. Like a giant bottle of glue if you will. And the jedi, like me, can manipulate the Force."

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard," Jory snorted, "an invisible energy? Are you kidding me?!"

I smiled, "yeah, I suppose it does sound stupid to someone who can't feel it."

"Oh? And you can?" he snorted.

"Yeah...tell me Jory, what colour is are my robes?"

"What?"

"What colour are my robes?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question," I rolled my eyes.

He narrowed his eyes, "fine. Red. They are red."

"And how do you know that?"

"I can see it with my eyes, duh."

"Exactly," I grinned, "you have organs to view the colour of my clothes. Same thing with the Force, only a few people can even detect it, let alone interact with it."

"So you have an extra organ or something?" the curious human male asked.

I smiled, "something like that."

We eventually reached a dead end with a door before us. I used the Force to flick the door open and behind it was a room, a big room with several computers and several other tech just lying around.

"What is this place?" the lizard boy asked as they all looked around in law.

I hummed, "if I was to guess I would say it's a sort of control station. These subway tracks last for miles, so you need some way to make sure they all run smoothly," I looked around and at the other end of the room was a window with a view of a large circular tunnel where pods of white occasionally flew by.

By now the other kids had noticed, we all walked over and watched as hundreds upon hundreds of pods whizzed by without a second look at us. There were five lanes in the tunnel and each lane had at least one pod zooming by.

"They don't' even notice us," Jory spoke in a scanned voice, "to them...we're nothing but a passing face."

"Yeah...but that isn't a bad thing," I turned to the kids, they all looked at me, "PROXY, can you erase this control post from the city records?"

"I can try master, but if someone takes a second look at it, they can easily find out. This is after all a part of the planet's central infrastructure. It can't remain hidden forever," PROXY argued.

"How many stations similar to this are there on this level alone?" I asked.

"Around 289,000 sir," the droid replied.

I smiled, "so we have a one in 289,000 chance of being found out. I like those odds. Do it," the droid went to a terminal and began the process of erasing this place from the planet's data banks while I turned to Jory, "so...can you all use this place to hide?"

The kids looked around, they all nodded excitedly. Jory sighed and nodded, "yeah...I suppose so." I smiled, perfect.

I had to leave the kids soon after, it was getting late and I didn't want to get caught out of the temple. I promised to come back tomorrow. Jory didn't believe me, the kids did. I think I instilled a little hope in their hearts.

That night when I meditated after my hour long training session with PROXY to heal myself, I looked out into the city and the vile dirty and destructive nature of the people struck me hard. But, in that darkness, there was a glint of hope.

Hope in the form of the a small group of children sleeping soundly in a safe place. For the first time, not scared and not crying from nightmares. And after seeing that, any doubts on whether I did the right thing or not flew right out the window. I was happy, and I radiated a calmness through the Force, so much so, the next day, everyone in Bluebird clan overslept by an hour.

 **A week later:**

All the Younglings were gathered around the training yard, all eager and waiting. Genja came out with Windu in toe, the later had a stoic look, almost daring someone to cross the line and break their training in discipline.

"Today students, we will be privy to a very special performance," Genja said with a smile as he motioned to Windu, "Master Windu here has agreed to display his skills in the variant of form seven, Vaapad. A form I might add, he created all by himself. Master?"

Windu stepped forward, he the proceed to give some long boring speech about responsibility, sticking to the light and also making sure never to even think about using this form unless given proper training, something only the best of the best can obtain.

Obviously I wasn't paying attention.

But when he took out his lightsaber and began swinging the blade, I was mesmerized. I remember the battle against Sidious, I remember that fight. And I remember how deadly and amazing it was too watch.

After the performance Windu began answering questions. The younglings had some stupid ones, like how strong it was or whether it was the strongest lightsaber form the jedi knew. Marek even had the balls to ask if he was good enough, Windu would consider teaching him.

For which the blade master replied, "that depends on how strong your connection with the Light side of the Force is," needless to say Marek's eyes spoke more than words, he was determined to gain that form.

"Now, does anyone else have any questions?" Genja asked.

I held up a hand, Windu looked over and sighed, nodding, "yes Skywalker?"

"How does it feel to use the form?" I asked simply. The question seemed to surprise him Windu, but he didn't let it show.

"It feels like you are dancing on the edge of a very sharp blade. One misstep, and you cannot expect to survive," he answered honestly. And then, without another word or a goodbye, he bowed out and left.

Genja continued the class. But that night, I went to my secret hideout in the temple and activated PROXY.

"PROXY, today we're going to be doing something different," I told the droid as I took the practise sticks we used instead of blades and threw him one.

"What is it master?"

"I want you to use all lightsaber forms against me," I told it as I gulped, "and..." he did say I had to dance on the edge of a blade right? That and use the Force in conjunction, "update to Master level."

The droid seemed to process the information for a moment before nodding, "understood. Shall I keep the safety features?"

I shook my head, "no...remove them." The moment I said that, I felt the Force cry out. I ducked, avoiding a wide sweep from PROXY before jumping back and trying desperately to block his hits.

As the night went on, as the hits kept coming and slowly evolved into bruises, I slowly immersed myself deeper and deeper into the Force. I still couldn't...control it all, but for now, this was a fine way to begin.

 **A week later:**

"Are you okay?" asked the Togruta girl I met in the lower levels, her name was Que. I was right now in our hideout, the younger human kids, the boy Tor and the girl Try, named it the Nest.

"I fine," I said as I opened my eyes from my meditation smiled at her, "it just takes a while to heal."

"But still," Que looked at my bruises in worry, "they look like they hurt."

"It's better I have these now that have a lightsaber to my face later," I shrugged as I uncrossed my legs and stood up, cracking my neck, "so, are Hehe, Tor and Jory back yet?" Hehe being lizard boy, the three boys had gone out for something to eat, careful not to draw attention to themselves.

"No," Que shook her head, "they haven't come back yet."

"Hey Ani! You're finally awake!" Try, the human girl cried out as she she came running into the room.

"Try, be careful!" Que scolded, something the little girl promptly ignored as she jumped into my lap playfully.

"Oh relax, big bro Ani can take it!" the girl squeaked as she smiled up at me, eyes sparkling, "hey Ani, why do you sleep so much?"

I chuckled as I hugged the girl and rubbed her hair, "well you see Try, it's a way for me to access the Force. And through the Force, I can heal myself faster."

Try's eyes seemed to sparkle, "cool! Hey Ani! Can you teach me?! It would be so cool if I could heal myself!"

I blinked, "well...I mean...I never tried..." I felt Try through the Force and felt...a small weak connection, a connection everyone in the galaxy had with the Force, not a Force sensitive, "sorry Try, but I can't."

"What? Why not?!" she pouted, I chuckled, it was honestly adorable.

"Remember what I said? You either have it, or you don't. And sadly, you don't."

"That's so not fair!" she whined.

"Try, why don't you get something to eat? I don't think you had lunch yet right?" Que said, it was not a request, but rather an order.

Try pouted, "fine," she grumbled as she hopped away from me and rushed away, her spirits not at all dampened.

Que shook her head, "that girl...are you sure she doesn't have the Force?"

I nodded, "yes, I'm sure."

"That's too bad...she was hoping she could be more like you," Que turned to me, her eyes narrowed, "you do know that you're her hero right?"

I nodded, "yes...I do," out off all the five kids, Try and her brother Tor looked up to me the most. Hehe was still suspicious while Jory and Q, being the oldest were fiercely protective. I had yet to earn their trust, but I was patient.

"So...tell me Master jedi, what exactly are you planning?" Que asked.

"Why do I need to be planning anything?" I asked her.

"Because you aren't stupid not too," she replied.

I blinked, "huh...actually, I don't really have a plan. I just...I honestly did this one the fly, I don't have a plan or a goal. I just want to try and make this place less of a shit hole."

Que snorted, "well then Master Jedi, you have a lot of work to-"

Tonk! Tonk!

The door was thrown open as Tor ran in, panting and bleeding from a cut on his head, "Donno got Hehe and Jory!"

I jumped to me feet and used the Force to robe me and summon my lightsaber from it's hidden compartment in the wall behind me. I rushed out and grabbed Tor, the boy fainting in my arms.

"Tor?" Que called out in panic.

I close my eyes and felt him through the Force, "he's going to be fine, he's just exhausted. Here, take care of him," I gently pushed him to Que's arms, the girl desperately cradling the boy in her arms.

"W-what are you going to do?" Que asked.

I rose and walked out the door, I turned and looked at her, "I'm going to bring them back...and I'm going to send a message." Queue said nothing, I saw Try walk in, gasping in shock. I walked out and closed the door behind me, I didn't have time to comfort the girl, I had two children to find.

I reached the streets and closed my eyes, feeling the Force, searching for the two signatures I grew to be familiar with, even a few hundred levels down.

I felt them down South, they were in pain. I ran through the streets, using the Force to guide me as I ran, the people seeing a flash of red and nothing more.

I reached a giant junk yard, the gates closed and covered with electrified wires. I hide in an alley and observed the building.

There were guards with blaster in the front. I didn't have time to waste fighting them. I looked around, a light post stood a few feet away. I reached out and closed my fist, lifting it, and slowly the metal of the post started to groan and rise up.

BANK!

The metal snapped and the ground was upheaved as the lamp post rose into the air.

"What the hell?!" the guards finally noticed me as I walked towards the main doors, the post floating behind me.

I then threw my arms forward, sending the post into the guards, knocking them all down like a sickle reaping straw. It kept going, breaking down the main doors with a loud crash. I walked in, using the post as a bridge.

I followed the Force and entered a small clearing in the yard which was surrounded by mountains of junk. And in the center, tied to chairs, were a bound and gagged Hehe and Jory, but crying out for help.

I felt the Force signatures hiding around the piles of junk. It was an ambush, I knew it was. But...I didn't care. They needed to be treated to a show of force, and this would be the perfect setting for just that lesson.

I walked out into the clearing. Hehe spotted me and started cheering, Jory however was telling me to run, motioning with his head to run.

I walked over and waved my hands, the gags flying away from their mouths. Immediately Jory roared, "it's a trap!"

"Get him boys!" Donno jumped out of a pile of garbage with a blaster in hand. Immediately, ten more men jumped out, all off them aiming and firing at us.

I moved a hand, immediately a hull of a ship in one of the piles of junk came flying out, the gunners on the pile all falling under a mountain of junk.

I brought the hull before us, shielding us against the blaster fire. The hull was treated to withstand the cold and pressure of space. Handheld blasters didn't do much to it.

When the blaster fire stopped, I banished the hull, launching it at another pile of junk, taking out three more men.

I turned, five men of the ten remaining. I used the Force to blast away two. More blaster fire, my lightsaber came alive and I moved, practised ease allowing me to deflect the blaster fire back at the gunners, knocking back three more.

That left just Donno. The giant aline aimed his giant blaster and fired. The shot came flying at my back, "watch out!" Jory cried out.

I turned, the Force swimming to protect me. I held out an outstretched hand, the red blaster halting in mid air.

The few men that still lived gasped at the sight of the blaster bolt being halted in mid air. The feat in the Force was one I saw my supposed grandson perform. It would seem he got it from me.

I lowered my hand and flicked my blade, Hehe and Jory jumping out of their seats, now free of their bounds. Then I turned to Donnon and glared, the aline gulping in fear.

"I told you," I spoke with a deadly silent tone, "they are under my protection...meaning what you just did, it was extremely stupid," I reached out with the Force, Donno gasped as he clutched his throat, dropping his blaster as I lifted him into the air.

I then pulled, he came flying through the air, coming right for the blaster bolt. His eyes widened in surprise, and then, he was impaled on the blaster bolt, the energy beam vaporizing on contact.

I dropped him and turned out the others, the men still alive were horrified, scared even. The message was given, tiem to tell them who the messenger was.

"My name is...Zordon," I smiled under my hood at the small inside joke, "I am not a jedi. But I am trained in their arts. Meaning what you just saw right now, that wasn't even a hint at my true powers. These kids, are under my protection. They are my kids now, my Rangers. Fuck with them, and you'll deal with me."

I turned, cloak billowing behind me as I walked away, the gunners so stunned they did nothing to stop me, Jory and Hehe leaving the junkyard.

They said nothing all the way back. When we entered Que, Try and a now awake and bandaged up Tor leapt to great us.

"You're back!" Tor charged and hugged Hehe, "I thought you were a goner!"

"How?" Que asked in shock.

Jory turned to me, "Anakin...he saved us."

"Not Anakin," I replied as I floated my lightsaber into the hidden compartment in the vents, my new hiding place for the tool, "Zordon. From now on, call me Zordon. I can't risk the temple hearing about me...do you all understand?"

The kids looked at each other before nodding. And form that day forward, we formed a stronger bond, one that only grew in time.

 **A month later:**

The majority of the Youngins were yawning in boredom, not that I blame them.

"The senate floor recognizes the senator from Dohma!" the chancellor cried out.

"Thank you of gracious chancellor. I am here for one reason, and that is-"

"Force this is so boring," Aayla hissed as the other members of the Bluebird clan nodded in agreement.

"Why do we even have to do this?" Kento asked, obviously bored out of his mind.

"Because it's important," I replied, narrowing my eyes at the senator, "and...because we will have to one day deal with this as well."

"Hm? What do you mean?" Kan asked.

"The Sith lord, Palpatine, tried to take over through the senate. This is the heart of the galaxy, so it is the perfect place to strike. So, we need to be aware of what's going on here."

"But the Sith is gone," Kento argued, "why would he ever even think of coming back here?"

"Palpatine had many friends and many allies," I explained, "publically they may have defaced him, but I don't doubt they are still his allies. So while the Sith may not be in the Senate, I assure you, he still has his fingers in many many people's pies."

"Excellent deduction Youngling Skywalker," we all turned, and standing over us in the sneatorally stand was Master Plo Koon, our chaperon for this trip, "that is a most accurate assumption."

The clan kids stiffened, they hadn't realised he was standing right there. Damn, maybe I need to increase their meditation training.

"Tell me Skywalker, what do you think the Sith will try next?" Koon asked me.

I looked out at the senate, I looked at the senators and the petty arguments they were having. I thought for a moment and explained.

"If I was him? I would strike at the people's doubt and mistrust of the senate," I explained, "I would seem like a champion of the people, get their support and then use them to fight the senate. And since the jedi are the allies of the senate, I would take that chance to turn the people against the Jedi as well. Thereby destroying the senate and the jedi in one scoop."

The Younglings and the Jedi master around me were eerily silent. Finally the orange skinned master spoke, "I am very, very glad you are not a Sith Skywalker."

I smiled at him, "oh you have no idea."

 **A month later:**

"I got it! I got the job!" Que cried out as she jumped in joy.

"That's awesome!" Try cheered, "now we can stop stealing!"

"Where is the job?" For asked.

"At level 2,871, the Buckering Droid store. I'm just a mechanic, but at least it's something right?" Cue said happily.

"This is good," I heard Jory say, "now with you getting a job, and my job at the construction yard, we have more than enough to rent a real place."

"Or we can just stay here," Try argued, "I don't mind!"

"We'll think about it," Que replied.

"Either way, you did good Que, we're all proud of you," Jory replied.

"Honestly...if Anakin hadn't helped me by teaching me a few things, I don't think I would have gotten the job," I felt all their eyes on me. I was currently meditating, or at least pretending too.

"I see..." I heard his speculative tone, but feel joy through the Force. I smiled, guess I finally conquered his walls and earned his trust.

"Do you think he can hear us?" Hehe asked, "he's always in his own world when he does his jedi stuff."

"Of course I can hear you, I'm meditating, not deaf," I replied, causing the hatching to squeak in surprise.

 **A week later:**

"Go Kriff yourself!" I yelled, throwing the final essay I had to read for my studies down. This would make it 20 for 20.

"Youngling Skywalker!" Penon cried out.

I groaned and slumped my shoulders, "how is he always there?!"

 **Another week later:**

I blocked, sweeped and trust, hitting PROXY in the gut. He became unbalanced for a second, but in that second I moved. My pipe was a bur as I disarmed him and hit his head, causing the droid to stop attacking.

I stepped back and panted, wiping away the sweat I gathered with a smile. The droid got on its feet and nodded, "good job master. You have finally beasted me in Master mode without sustaining a single injury. Would you like me to engage dual wielding mod now?"

I shook my head, "no," I switched hands, "set it back to initiate level, use all the Forms. If I use my right hand it's your victory."

PROXY nodded, "yes sir."

That night I came into my room exhausted and hurt once more. But I knew, I was making some progress.

 **Many months later:**

It's been a year since I joined the Bluebirds clan, and time seemed to speed by without any notice. I honestly didn't realise this was the case, I was too busy learning the jedi ways and I was honestly having a blast.

The training grew more and more intense, the forms grew more and more complex and harder to master. My attempt to create my own version of form 7 was going...poorly.

I wasn't making any progress on that front. But I was quickly mastering Form 5, Shein and Djem So, which seemed to be what I was more naturally attuned to. Strong and precise hits used to deflect blaster bolts, which I seemed to be good at, and deflecting and quartering lightsaber attacks.

I was also getting good at form 4, Ataru. It was more acrobatic, and since I was still developing my psychic, I didn't have a practising mastry at it like I did for Shein and Djem.

And so, I now trained to be able to use my second hand as well. I wasn't planning on dual wielding, not my thing. But being able to use both hands for combat was one with merit.

Then came meditation. I was always good at this, even with the more advanced forms, like meditating with loud noises trying to distract you or having things thrown at you. I was able to excel in this field, the Force was after all my pops.

Penon seemed to finally grow up, over the weeks after his punishment I kept my head down, the trouble was just not worth it. This caused Penon to finally get over himself and properly teach the others. And since the bluebird clan also got help from me, none of them had to worry about meditation.

I also had various other fields of study, like galactic law and the history and cultures of over a thousand planets drilled into my head. I'm sure in a normal human's body, it would seem like an impossible task, but with the Force, I learnt that word held no meaning.

It was easy to digest and absorb information while one meditated. So while I no longer had the time to see the world outside the temple walls through the Force, I could look inside myself and figure out how to remember things better.

Halfway through the year I stumbled onto another discovery, an impressive one at that. Using the Force I was able to construct a memory palace in my head. A mental construct that would allow me to remember virtually everything, rpo provided I had the mental bandwidth to store the information, which I did.

And so, a thousand planet's history and customs came into my head and stayed there. It was actually scary for accurate I could be sometimes. The jedi masters teaching us were impressed, and while a few of the Bluebird clan members were...jealous, I could feel they were more proud, after all, any reason to show off against the Lizard's was a good one.

Que and Jory's jobs helped support them and the kids. I gave a few credits wherever I could, swindled from Master Person's personal stash in his room. Hehe, sucker never realised.

I visited at least once a week, though i kept the visits short. I just came to make sure they were safe and happy, which they were. And since they were taken care off, and I felt their light every time I meditated, I didn't feel completely useless or a right selfish bastard.

And now, a year and few months since I joined the temple as an initiate, it was finally time for the next step in my journey.

The Gathering.

It was a ceremony an initiate took before beginning the final stage of the initiate trials, the final step to becoming a padawan. They would travel to Illum and find their kyber crystal to put in their lightsaber, and of course, everyone was excited.

We had all been gathered into a cruiser known as the Crucible, a ship which was used for every Gathering ceremony since the reestablishment of the Republic...I think...don't quote me on that.

Yoda, Windu and Shaak Ti were on board with us for the trip. The younglings had all been strapped in, excited and chatting amongst themselves in hushed tones.

Clan Bluebird itself was gathered around each other, Aayla and Kan talking in giggles while Kento proclaimed how he was going to get the best crystal in the world. How it would be purple like Windu's and be the next battle master of the order.

And soon, we began our descent into the ice planet. They all gathered by the window and watched as the ship landed into the planet, a storm was being kicked outside, but just ahead I could see a cliff of ice, and etched into the cliff side was a giant hangar bay.

"Everyone, gather your belongings and your thermal wear, we shall be moving out soon," Master Ti instructed, the woman carrying much respect and admiration, causing the younglings to move without hesitation.

As I put my own jacket on I looked at Aayla, the girl looking scared, Kan had left her and gone on her own.

"So, you nervous?" I asked in a whisper.

She looked at me, "a-a little...I am scared but...I think I can do this."

I smiled and reached out, holding her hand in mine, "don't' worry, I know you can." Aayla smiled back.

Just then I felt something. The Force seemed to ripple, the feeling causing me to pause and falter in my steps. I shook my head, something felt off.

"Hm...something wrong Youngling Skywalker?" Yoda asked.

I looked at him, I blinked, "I...I don't know. The Force is...it's rippling. I think something's going on here."

"Hm...the caves, strong in the Force they are. Perhaps it is them you scene?"

I hummed, "maybe… Master, should anything happen-"

"-Nothing will happen Youngling Skywalker," Windu cut in, pushing me forward gently, "it is just the nerves talking. Do no worry, should anything do go wrong, Mast Shaak Ti, Master Yoda nad I will handle it."

I looked at him for a moment before slowly nodding, "right...got it." I joined the others and waited. But no matter what I did, the nagging feeling in the back of my head still remained. Just what was that feeling I got?

The ship's bay doors opened and thirty jedi younglings walked out of the ship. We followed Master Ti and Windu, Yoda bringing up the rear. We entered the giant doors on the ice cliff and inside we found a antechamber waiting for us with a giant lens on a mechanism of sorts overhead and a pillar of ice on the far side of the room.

"This is the begining to your path as a true jedi," Shaak Ti began, everyone gallery listening to her as Yoda and Windu covered her sides, making sure all attention was one her, "you will enter the caves of the planet and you will seek out the crystal that is most resonate with you. Remember, while there are many a crystal inside the cave, only one is yours."

A small hand raised up, Ti motioned to it and a human girl from the Lizard clan squeaked out, "w-what if we don't' have a crystal?"

"Then you cannot become a jedi," came Windu's harsh reply, causing the girl and several others to worry.

Yoda seemed to him, "many a challenge you will face. But none more important than the battle against yourself," he raised his hand and slowly the lens hanging over our heads shifted and changed positions, allowing a focused beam of light to hit the ice wall in the chamber, melting it slowly.

The ice wall broke apart, revealing a cave entrance behind it. I felt the Force sing out to me from inside, almost begging me to enter. The caves were alive, I'm guessing the crystals formed inside had something to do with that.

"You have until the ice reforms over the door to find and return with your crystal," Windu explained, "fail that, and again, you will have no place as a jedi."

"B-but what we only find the crystal after the ice closes," Kento asked. In response, all Windu did was stare and raise an eyebrow. Obviously he wasn't going to answer.

"You may begin, may the Force be with you," Shaak Ti bowed and stepped aside. Immediately scores of younglings rushed inside, desperate to search for their crystal and make it back out in time.

I wished Aayla luck as we went inside, and almost immediately, we lost each other. Which was fine as this was a test one had to face alone.

I walked a few tunnels deep and stopped once I got far enough away. I then closed my eyes and immediately connected with the Force, feeling the caves around me.

Almost at once I felt a crystal call out to me, the one wrapped around my neck. The white crystal I wore as a trophy from Palpatine. But I could not use this crystal, it was a white one, the jedi would not like that.

It was traditions...granted it was a stupid tradition, but a tradition nonetheless.

I looked outside and into the caves and immediately I felt something else call out for me.

I opened my eyes and walked forward, letting the Force guide me as I put all thoughts of finding my way back or getting lost behind me.

I searched and searched, the tunnels leading me deeper and deeper. I pulled my jacket closer to conserve heat. Force it was cold in here.

And then, I reached a giant wall of ice that blocked my path.

I was honestly stumped. I couldn't understand, how do I get around this? I mean...how? The Force was telling me my crystal was around this wall, but I can't break it down, I would risk a major tunnel collapsing and the death of many people.

So I back tracked to find another way around.

It took me a while, but I did find a path, going back up before moving down once again. And then, I heard Aayla scream.

"Kya!"

I don't understand how she was so close. We had separated so long ago and yet it was like she was right next to me.

But that didn't matter right now. I immediately abandon all thoughts of finding a crystal and rushed to help her.

I ran, charging through the tunnels until I came at the edge of a cliff that opened up to a giant valley with several tunnel openings on either side of the valley, and dangling off a ledge was Aaliyah, across the hundred foot deep fall before me.

I was about to call out to her, when I saw something come out from the tunnel where Aayla was hanging from. A figure dressed in black robes, a hood covering his head and in his arms a large metal pipe.

'No,' I realised, 'that's not a pipe.'

With a snap hiss a long red blade came out off one end of the blade. Aayla gasped at the sight before he and I was shocked to see yellow eyes slowly rise from the darkness of the hood and met my own. Darth Maul smiled.

I realised immediately this was the shift in the Force I was feeling. Maul approached Aayla and swung his blade down.

Immediately I reacted, "no!" I sent the Force out, Maul was pushed back a few inches form the impact. But as a result, Aayla's holding was also broken, as she feel.

"ARGH!" she cried out as she feel down.

"Aayla!" I cried out as I jumped out, flying down after her. I used the Force, begging it to obey, pulling Aayla towards me.

She came flying through the air and I grabbed her, holding her tight. Her hands wrapping around my neck, "hold on!" I called out and slowly focused on slowing our decent.

Crash!

We hit the sheet of ice at the bottom of the drop. It shattered and broke, the two of us falling down into the icy cold water and was carried away by the current.

We gasped for air as we swam to the surface. I held Aayla in my arms and looked up, Maul looking down at us and smeared, his blade retracting back as he walked away. Suddenly felt afraid for the other Initiates, I need to warn them!

I closed my eyes and cried out to the Force, " _Master yoda! Help! Sith! The Sith are here!_ "

But I didn't get any response back.

"There!" Aayla called out as she suddenly pulled me along to the side of the river bank, managing to drag the two of us and our soaking wet clothes onto the snow covered shores, panting as she dragged me on shore.

"W-what happened?" I asked as I turned to her.

"S-someone pushed me," she explained, panting hard, "d-do you see who he was?"

I nodded, "yes...a red skinned Zabrak with a red lightsaber."

Aayla's eyes widened, "a-a sith?" her fear obiols and palpable.

"Yeah...I'm guessing," I nodded.

"W-we need to warn the masters!" she cried out, "only they can stop him!"

I looked around, spotting a small tunnel in the wall of ice before us. And what's more, the tunnel wasn't made of snow, but ice.

"There," I pointed as we got to our feet, "it's the only way out." Aayla nodded as we wlake disney, glad to finally not being surrounded by snow.

We shivered as we walked into the tunnel. I sneezed hard, twice, "damn it. Our clothes a soaking wet."

"We need to get out of them," Aayla said as we suddenly reached a dead end of the tunnel, "damn it! Now what?!"

"I think we should first dry off," I told her as I took off my coat and boots, "after that, we can search for a way out of here."

Hesitantly she nodded, "right...but we need a fire."

I hummed, I held up my jacket and looked it over. At this point it was ruined and would only hold me down. So I grabbed the stitching and ripped it open, revealing the simulation fiber inside.

"What are you doing?" Aayla asked as I placed the jacket on the ground in the middle of the small chamber we found ourselves in.

"The fiber is hyper flammable," I explained as I reached into my pocket and took out a lighter, sparking ti to life and carefully putting the flame to the open fabric, causing it to heat up, creating a small but powerful flame.

"Why do you have a lighter with you?" Aayla asked with a curious eyebrow.

"Oh, I decided to pick up smoking," I said with a shrug, aking off my inner shirt and pants.

"Anakin," Aayla narrowed her eyes.

"We were traveling to an ice planet. The question is why don't you have a lighter with you," I smiled as I placed the clothes next to the fire to heat up, but far enough that they wouldn't turn to ash any time soon.

"I see...good point."

"Yeah, I know," I replied as I removed all my clothing, remaining in my underwear. I then turned to Aayla, the girl looked down, refusing to met my gaze, "Aayla? What's wrong?"

"T-turn around," she whispered.

"What?" I looked down and then suddenly, realisation hit me. I was in a cave, with her, alone, demanding her to strip. Woah. Guess when you have a Sith lord on your trail you tend to forget the obvious.

"Right," I said, pushing down my blush as I turned around and sat down. I heard a rustle of clothing being removed as I saw in the edge of my eye that Aayla's' clothing had joined mine in drying off next to the flames.

I heard the sand crunch behind me as she sat down, her body's warmth almost radiating outwards as I sat with my back to her, looking at the shadows we formed on the wall. One human and one Twi'lek sitting back to back, alone in a cave.

"So...what do we do if the Sith finds us?" Aayla suddenly asks.

I hummed, "well...I suppose I'll try and hold him off while you go and get help."

"Anakin...how?"

"How what?"

"How are you so brave? Master Yoda told me it's only natural for a child my age but then I look at you and Kento and I can't help feel I'm a failure somehow and I don't...how do you not feel fear Anakin?"

I leaned back and slowly I felt the back of my head touch her's. She stifled for a moment before she let me continue as I spoke, "Aayla...I'm always scared."

"What?"

"But I don't let that stop me from doing what needs to be done. Bravery isn't the absence of fear Aayla, it's the concurring of fear. It when you fight what makes you afraid, because you know if you don't, you will fail. You...you try and be the best you can with what you have, hope for the best, but prepare for the worst."

"But what if you fail?" she asked turning around to look at me.

"Then I won't," I replied back as i turned to look at her. And immediately, my breath hitched. I looked at her and immediately I understand just why Twe'lik's were considered a race of galactic beauties.

Her body was fit, her skin perfect and the black training bra that all female jedi wore pushed her perky chest upwards, applying her cleavage. Her gut was toned and flat, her tights silky smooth and thick.

I looked at her, she looked at me. Her lekku started to wave as slowly they began to come forward, twirling around each other. I knew what that meant. Every boy in the galaxy knew what that meant.

It meant you were a very lucky son of a bitch because the Twi'lek who did that just told you she loves you.

She leaned forward, and so did I. We didn't even hesitate. The forbidden act of kissing as ruled by the jedi council was not even in our rearview mirror.

Her lips were soft, like a piece of cake that was warm, melting into your mouth as you bite into it. I closed my lips around here, the sound escaping our mouths echoed through the empty cave. It wasn't an experienced kiss or a very good one. But it was one filled with passion and love. So it stirred joy in both of us, pure unfiltered joy.

I opened my eyes and looked at her. She looked at me. I whispered, "Aayla..."

"Anakin," her words soft, like a feather. And immediately, we both felt something stir.

It was the song of my crystal, crying out through the Force. We both followed the sound, looking up to see a glowing white light above us. There, imbedded into the ceiling of the cave was a giant crystal formation where two crystals had been fused into one.

"Holy shit," I whispered as slowly the crystal pulled itself out of the ceiling and came down, floating before us as it split in half, one half going to me and the other to Aayla.

Aayla looked at the crystal in her hands and then to me. She blinked in surprise, "I...I don't think that is normal Anakin."

"No...I don't think it is," I replied back.

"We...we kissed," she stated.

"Yes….do you regret it?"

"No...do you?"

I shook my head, "never...so...does this mean you...well, like me?" I felt so awkward, but then again, this would be the first time I'm doing this.

She smiled, "yes...but...the jedi," her smiled slowly dieing away, the worry now taking over.

"I won't' tell them," I replied immediately.

"So...we're keeping this a secret?" Aayla asked.

I nodded, "yes...I suppose we are."

She looked at me, her eyes sadness and heavy. She leaned forward and rested her head on my shoulders, "I don't think I want to leave this cave."

I wrapped my arms around her and sighed, "I don't think I want too as well...but...the Sith could still be out there. He hasn't killed anyone yet...we would know if he did. But...we need to leave, now Aayla."

She nodded, "right Anakin." She sounded professional, but something felt...off. Immediately I knew what it was.

"Ani."

"What?"

"Ani...you can call me Ani." I won't ever admit it but...the nickname kind of grew on me.

For a moment, I think she hesitated, but then she smiled and spoke out the words, like a lover to one another, "Ani...I like it."

And without another word we both got on our feet and put on our clothes. We tucked our new crystals inside out pockets and walked out.

We reached the river again, and this time the entire ice sheet had frozen over significantly, allowing us to walk over it with the danger of the ice cracking.

The Force guided us as we made our way out of the ice caverns. Soon the ways started to seem more familiar, until finally, we reached the main tunnel.

"We're almost there!" Aayla cheered as we began to run.

I smiled, we did it, we actually did it! But as we ran, I felt something shift. "Aayla! Look out!"

The twi'lek heeded my warning ad we both listened to the Force with told us to duck immediately. We did so, just as a huge block of ice came flying over our heads and into the passage, blocking our way out.

I slowly turned around, and sure enough, there he was. Dressed in black with a hood on his head and his lightsaber out and ignited.

I gulped as I moved before Aayla, the girl's fear obvious. "Aayla...run," I whispered as I began walking forward.

"Anakin!" she hissed, but I ignored her.

"Run!" I whispered before turning to Maul and giving him my full attention. I didn't have my lightsaber, it was too great of a risk to bring it with me, then the jedi would have known I had stolen it from storage. But now...damn it.

"So...how's Sidious doing? That stump of his giving him trouble? Did he rip his dick off last time he jerked it?" I asked, a pleasant smile on my face.

Maul chuckled, "you have balls young one...my Master demands your alliance Skywalker. That is why I am here."

"Why are you so eager to let your master have another apprentice? Doesn't the rule of Two mean that one day I'm going to come for your head?"

"Oh how little you know," his orange eyes dancing in the shadows of his hood, "this is your one and only chance. My master has been patient, waiting for the one moment you have been off world. Join us...or die."

I looked at him, "I can honestly tell you...I would make a shitty Sith."

"I find one only needs the proper...motivation," his eyes went to Aayla. My own widened, but in seconds, he moved.

"Get away from her!" I yelled, sending a blast of Force energy at him, forcing the Zabrak to kneel to avoid being sent flying away.

"Foolish boy!" he cried out, swiping hsi blade, and suddenly a rush of energy came blasting at me, sweeping me to the side and into an ice wall.

I groaned, now that was new. I looked up, I saw Maul walk over, his blade shimmering in the snow, hissing the ice and melting it upon contact.

"My Master also ordered me to eliminate you if you so denied his offer," Maul explained, "so I'll ask you again. Will you join us boy?"

I looked at him and glared, "eat shit asshole."

Maul said nothing, snarling and swiping his blade down. I was about to e tyr and use the Force again to stop him. But then suddenly, in the last moment I heard someone cry out.

"NO!" Aayla threw the full weight of her abilities. And for the first time, the legendary master of the clone wars appeared before me.

She sent Maul blasting off his feet and to the side. He spun but planted his saber into the ice to stop his spinning. He looked up and snarled, the girl panting as she rushed to my side, both hands spread out protectively before me.

"I-I won't let you hurt him!" she yelled, her fear and doubts all pushed aside, bold determination took their place, leaving me in awe and Maul annoyed.

"Then you will die!" he threw his free hand forward and suddenly aayla flew up, holding her neck as she choked.

"No! Let her go!" I tired blasting him away, but the Dark side cloaked him like the robes he wore, my own abilities useless before him.

I grew desperate, Aayla's eyes started to blink rapidly, she was going to die, choking to death before me. Anger, hate, fear and love took over, I promise Jinn and the council members I wouldn't use this ability again...but it would seem now I can no longer keep that promise.

I threw my hands out and a rush of pink lightning came flying out. Maul's eyes widened in surprise for a second, and a second was all I needed.

He was sent blasting backwards as the pink lighting hit his body. "ARGH!" he cried out in pina and I kept the attack going, the Sith twitching in pain before slowly my elated emotions were drained, leaving me exhausted.

I put my hands down to my sides, panting as I turned to Aayla, the Twi'lek on the ground coughing as she rubbed her sore throat.

"Aayla!" I cried out in relief as I rushed to her side and helped her head up, "are you okay? Can you hear me?"

"A-Anakin?" she asked, her eyes beginning to focus back on me.

I smiled, "yes...it's me."

"No wonder he wants you so badly," I heard Maul say as he got back on his feet, his fingers twitching as he held his deactivated lightsaber in his hands, fury and eagerness in his eyes, ", your lighting is almost as painful as his! So much raw power in such a small thing. You would do well in the Dark side boy!"

"Yes, but with us he will remain," Aayla and turned and there they were, Yoda, Windu and Shaak Ti. The ice that blocked the passage had been carved open. Windu's doing I would recon.

"Jedi," Maul snarled.

"Sith," Windu replied as he and the others realize their bleed, the glow of purple, red, blue and green covering the cavern walls.

Maul looked at them all and then, he smiled, "next time," he took out a remote form his belt and pressed the button.

BOOM!

The entire top of the cavern exploded as suddenly the ceiling collapsed.

The ice over our heads came crashing down. I covered Aayla with my body, but Shaak Ti was quick on her feet, using the Force to push the ice away.

"Damn it! He's escaped!" Windu hissed as he rushed forward, yoda hot on his tail, obviously chasing after Maul.

"Initiate Skywalker, initiate Secular, are you both alright?" Shaak Ti asked as she helped us both to our feet.

"We're fine, the others, are they-"

"-They all are safe outside. You two were the last to arrive," Ti informed us as she took us out, where the other all lead waiting for us.

"There you guys are!" Kento suddenly called out as soon the entire Bluebird clan surrounded us, "are you okay?! What took so long?!"

"It's a long story," Aayla hissed, a glare in her eyes. Something no one except I knew to expect.

An hour later Yoda and Windu returned, empty handed. "Lost him in the caverns we did," Yoda explained.

"Skywalker," Windu called me out in front of all the Younglings, "what did he want with you?"

"He wanted me to join him and Sidious," I answered honestly.

"I see...why?"

"He believes I'm strong in the Force," I replied with a shrug, "which I am."

"I see...and how exactly did you manage to hold off a Sith lord for as long as you did?" Windu asked, though I knew he could already feel the answer, judging by the way I felt through the Force.

I looked at him, "Aayla was dying...would rather I did nothing?"

"You swore not to use those abilities again Skywalker," Windu narrowed his eyes, "and yet, in the first sign of danger you resort to the Dark Side," the declaration sending a ripple of gasps through the Younglings gathered in the temple.

"So...I was just exposed to let Aayla die?" I asked Windu.

"I expected you to act like a jedi, not a Sith," Windu replied before he walked away, dissing me outright.

I snarled, pissed off. Just then Shaak Ti's gentle hand rested on my shoulder as she smiled at me, "worry not Initiate Skywalker. Secretly, under all that bravado, he's proud that you defended your fellow clansman without a second thought."

I snorted, "yeah...well he sure has a way of showing it."

We soon were all pushed back into the Crucible and the ship took off into space, heading for Coruscant once more. Yoda gathered us all around the Northern part of the ship, which seemed to be some kind of storage room with several shelves filled with machine parts inside and a few working tables inside.

"Gain a crystal, you all have, next stage we will now begin," Yoda explained.

There was a sudden whirl of electronics as s droid suddenly came out from behind a dusty group of shaves, his body rusted and old. He was a very old model and had a pack with an extra pair of arms on his back.

"May I present, Professor Huyang," Shaak Ti motioend of the droid, "he will be helping you construct your lightsabers."

At the mention of Lightsabers the kids were quickly distracted. From their thoughts of almost meeting a Sith to a glowing light stick. Wow, no wonder the jedi are so strict with training, even now these toddlers are barely ready for the real world.

"These are the new initiates?" the droid asked as it observed us all with glowing yellow eyes.

"Yes Professor Huyang," Shaak Ti nodded.

"Hm," his scanners passed through me and then stopped for a second before continuing, "they have potential..."

Some were curious to see that their new teacher would be a droid. They began bombarding him with questions, all which the droid was more than happy to answer.

I however had another thing on my mind. It was rattling in my head and subtracting me, and I guess the Master around me could feel it as they sent me a curious look.

I motioned to the corridor outside and quietly we four left, leaving the Younglings to the droid's speech on how he helped create lightsabers for the Jedi order for the last thousand years, knowing every design ever made, all stored in it's data banks.

"What troubles you Skywalker?" Master Ti asked the moment we were alone

"It's something the Sith said," I told her, "he said...he said that he wanted me to join him and his master, despite the Rule of Two."

Windu raised an eyebrow, "are you saying that the Sith have dropped their creed?"

I nodded, "it certainly seems like it. I think Sidious is getting desperate, meaning we might have more than two Dark side Users to deal with."

"Hm...much is changing in these times," Yoda humming, "good thing you did, bringing it to us."

"Yes..." Windu narrowed his eyes, "when we return to Coruscant, we shall discuss your blatant use of the Dark side."

I narrowed my eyes and scoffed, "yeah, whatever," I walked away from them, my frustration clear.

As I walked back into the workshop I heard To speak, "he's getting stronger...and more protective about his fellow Clansmen."

"Formed attachments he has, close with Secular he is," Yoda human.

"He is far too stubborn to be a jedi," Windu observed, "and if we allow Qui-Gon to teach him I can't see him being respectful of the Order at all."

"Then a different trainer he might need," Yoda humming, "tell me old friend, desire to teach him do you?"

I was shocked at the statement, I know Windu always kept an eye on me, but I never suspected he ever wanted me as a Padawan. He always seemed too cold and distant, never caring but always judging.

After a brief pause, Windu replied, "he has potential...it would be well served on the side of the Republic."

"And here I was thinking you disliked the boy," Master Ti said with a soft chuckle, an audible groan from Windu gave out making me smile.

I imagined Windu as my teacher, maybe I could finally learn Form 7 and maybe...maybe I could actually flourish.

Qui-Gon was powerful, there was no denying that. But Windu was the Grandmaster of the Order and the greatest fighter and probably the best weapon we have against the Sith. So...the idea of being under him as a student isn't a bad one plus maybe I could finally get the fucker to lossen up.

I walked into the workshop, Huyang was finishing up his speech. Aayla immediately noticed me arrive and smiled, I smiled back as I stood next to her, my her sweeping over the back of her as for a moment her digits wrapped around mine before separating, it was far too risky.

"Now, we shall begin," Huyang stated too much excitement. "The first step to crafting a lightsaber is simple, the mechanical components," he waved his hand and a giant holographic image of a basic lightsaber showed up, it's various parts displayed and labeled, "use the force to chose your components first, then, we shall begin on your crystal."

Aayla and I were forced to split up, not that I minded, right now my head was filled with a lot of things, love for her being chief among them, but also a worry for the galaxy as a whole. And if I wanted to save them...I will need a proper blade.

I reached out with the Force for the pieces I needed. I already knew the type of blade I wanted to build, the same one I saw in the beginning of 'A New Hope'. The blade of Skywalker. The blade I saw save hundreds and kill more. It was a blade that stopped death, but also dealt it when needed.

I let the Force guide me, and I found the parts I needed with ease, the metal image of the blade helping me find it easier in the many many drawers in the shelves of the workshop.

Soon, I had the parts all lined up and ready. The Jedi were masters at the art of building a lightsaber, over the year I spent in the temple I had learnt what mistakes I had made while forming my first blade and corrected it in this model.

Soon we all gathered, the parts for our blade ready to be constructed. By now Shaak had returned and was waiting for us with Huyang, smiling at the sight of the many younglings before her.

"Now, we shall construct your blades," Ti explained, "but to do that, we must first tune your crystals to your Force signature. This is what causes the colour change in the crystal. Does anyone remember what each colour means?"

Kento raised his hand and immediately answered, "blue means your a fighter! Green means your a diplomat!"

Ti chuckled, "a very general assessment, but agreed. That is correct, blue means you are more attuned with the physical blade works of the Force while green indicates you are more suited for the role of a counselor."

"Master Ti," a small Nautolan girl squeaked out, "Master Windu's crystal is purple though, why is that?"

Shaak Ti smiled, "that's because Master Windu is a special case. Very well connected with the Force which allows him to understand and conquer the Dark side, while still remaining in the light."

Suddenly, I felt a pull. I blinked as the crystal in my pocket hummed alive. I took it out and looked at it, it hummed alive, I felt a connection to it awaken, it was calling out, begging to be used.

"Now, let us begin," Huyang ordered us into an individual work bench, sitting away from others, "use the Force to meditate on your crystal and your lightsaber. Allow it to gather around and assemble itself. Do not push it, no, you must guide it, for that is the jedi way."

I sat down in one corner, I looked over and saw Aayla in the other, her eyes on her crystal. She looked up at me and for a moment, she radiated confession mixed with love.

I groaned, I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but before I could, she closed her eyes and slowly, her crystal and blade parts started to levitate.

I sighed and began to do the same. I let the Force guide me, sinking into it's warm embrace once more like I have so many times before. I felt the crystal and saber parts float into the air and around me, slowly orbiting me like a ring of asteroids.

But I didn't really focus on them, no, I turned my attention to Aayla, the girl was radiating determination and focus. I felt her mind and suddenly, her words came into my head.

' _I won't let him get hurt again, I refuse to be weak. I will be a jedi strong enough to protect the people around her...Force...if you truly are my parents, then please, help me protect the people I love._ '

I understood her confusion, torn between what the jedi code said and what her heart felt. It was a difficult choice. But...her resolve was permanent and true, I drew away from her and returned to my own saber, my curiosity sated.

I focused, I closed my eyes and focused. And slowly, I felt the kyber crystal resonate with me, morphing as it demanded to be robbed in a causing of metal and power.

I pushed the parts around it, slowly the parts snapped together, spinning and locking into place until finally-

Clik!

I snapped my eyes open and there floating before me was the silver lightsaber with the large black grippers at the end every Star Wars fan knew and loved.

I smiled, reached out and grabbed it.

"Well done Younglings," I looked up and Shaak Ti was sliming as slowly everyone got on their feet.

Kento was the first to ignite his blade, excited beyond belief as a blue blade shot out, cool! This is so amazing!"

Kan got green, the Ithorian cheering in joy at the sight. Slowly one by one every Youngling gathered ignited their blades, a mix of green and blue lights filling the room.

I turned to Aayla, the girl looked at her saber hilt and liked it. A bright blue blade shot out, she smiled at it before turning to me.

"It's beautiful," I replied.

"Youngling Skywalker," Huyang called out, "you have yet to ignite your blade?"

Soon the enter room turned to me. I looked to the blade in my hands and held it out. They all watched eagerly, but I already knew what it was going to be. I knew the moment Shaak Ti mentioned the colour and my crystal called out in recognition.

Snap-hiss!

A single purpled blade out out in the room of green and blue. The Younglings looked at it in awe, Shaak Ti however just seemed to smile, a knowing smile that I grew to associate as a Force User's 'I knew it!' face.

I waved the blade, the purple stream it left behind was like singing to my ears. The blade resonated with me, called out to me in a way the Krayt dragon blade never could. This...this was my blade.

"That is so cool!" Kento cried out in joy, "dude! You're just like Master Windu!"

I grinned, "totally."

 **The next day:**

After coming back form Ilum, we were all sent to our clans rooms to celebrate. The rules stated we all had to be in bed by 9, but, well, since it was a special occasion, the jedi allowed that rule to be bent a little.

"This is so amazing!" Kento cheered as he held out my purple blade, the others coin at the sight of it.

I huffed, "of course, what else did you expect, you've seen how awesome I am."

Kento rolled his eyes, "yeah yeah," he looked at the handle, "although the saber design could be a bit better. I mean it looks so basic!"

I rolled my eyes, "well we all can't have handles as beautiful as Aayla's." Which was true, her bald edesign was simple, yet elegant.

The Twi'lek girl smiled, "thank you Ani."

"Ani?" someone called out, "you guys have nicknames now?"

"Oh," Kento smiled in a teasing way, "is there a story you two want to share."

"No," I replied harshly as I summon my blade back, the plasma beam cutting out the moment it left Kento's hand, "if you fight and survive an encounter with a Sith, you tend to be on better terms."

"So it's true? You did see a sith? A real one?" a human girl named Flora asked.

Aayla nodded, "yes...we did. He had a red blade and felt...cold, colder than the ice caves."

"So they are really black," Man whispered as a silence came over us all.

I cleared my throat, "so, now that the Gathering is over, are all of you ready for the Initiate tests?"

"Oh yeah!" Marek grinned, "I'm so ready for the tests! I'm going to ace them and then Master Windu will have to take me as his padawan!"

"Actually, I think he would be more interested in training Anakin," Kan said with a smile as the others agreed.

"Oh come on! Why?! Because his lightsaber the same colour?!"

I chuckled, "no Kento...it's because I'm cooler than you." We all laughed, the boy grumbling in jealousy. I felt it, but...well, I doubt he would actually do something stupid.

After the small party we all went to bed, but I honestly had too much on my head to sleep. Sidious was making his moves and apparently, the Rule of Two was a thing of the past. Then was Windu...did I really want him as my master?

And then came Aayla..she deserved to be my number one concern, but now...with all of this going on she has been allocated to the third thing on my mind...damn it all.

I needed to focus, so I got on my bed and began to meditate.

Sidious is a problem I can't do anything about. I need to be a Jedi Knight to even have a say in anything the Jedi do. Windu is...he;s a decent enough trainer and I;m sure a great master, but he's not my master.

He and I are too different, he would never be able to connect with me and I would refuse to listen to him. No...Qui-Gon Jinn, the man who would release a slave boy from an abusive master, he was the man I would have training me. I knew it now, there was nothing Windu could offer me but power, but Jinn...he could offer me a true mentor.

And then...Aayla… the girl who I kissed. I had a suddenly flash, Padme in her royal robes, looking up at the stars from a balcony. She smiled as she closed her eyes and went into her bedroom.

Did I love her? The answer was...no, I didn't. Anakin Skywalker did, but now, the person I was now is not him. And yet, I find myself in a forbidden again. It seemed history did repeat itself.

I liked her, I knew it. And maybe one day...we can actually be something together.

With that done I looked upwards, moving from the Temple to the city outside, searching for the kids I considered friends that lived on the 1,000 th floor. I felt Tries happiness first, the girl always acting like a lightbulb in the dark. They were all in the base, sleeping. Happy and safe.

But then, I felt something else. Something calling out to me through the Force. A cry of pain. A loud and scared cry. Suddenly flashes of a building from deep down below came up. I saw a large pen, like the kind they store chickens in and I saw several people inside.

I then heard a voice, it was old, male. I saw a figure wearing dirty old robes holding a wailing baby in his arms. He looked up, pale green eyes looked at me, begging me, "help my son."

And I gasped. I opened my eyes, I was sweating heavily. I needed to do something, now. I can't sit back, not this time.

I lifted my cot and grabbed my red cloak. I then reached for my lightsaber and clipped it on my belt but paused. A lightsaber was iconi...a purple one was even more so. Literally only two people in the entire galaxy have it, Mace Windu and me.

I need my _other_ blade. I snuck out of the temple, by now it was with practised ease, and made my way down the planet's many levels to the base to collect my saber.

I rushed down, using a industrial elevator to go down quickly. I raced to the base, it was dark inside and I didn't turn on the lights, the kids didn't need to know about this.

I made sure to be quite as I reached into the vents to pull out my saber, only for the nozzle of a blaster to be pressed against my head.

"Who are you?" I heard Que growl.

"It's me," I waved my hand, causing the girl to blink as the Force pushed her back a few inches, allowing me to remove my hood, "honestly Que, I thought you would recognize the cloak by now."

"Anakin? Oh...I-I'm sorry, I couldn't' tell," the Togruta lowered her weapon and groaned, "what are you doing here?"

"Don't worry about it," I replied as my lightsaber came flying out and into my arms. I grabbed it and tucked it under my cloak, "just go back inside and get some rest, you have work tomorrow yes?"

"Anakin," I turned to see Jory there, blaster in hand, "where are you going?"

"I said don't' worry about it," I looked around, the others were asleep, thank the Force.

"Are you going to fight someone?" Que asked cautiously, "is someone threatening us?"

"No Que I..." I sighed, "I got a cry for help through the Force. Someone is in pain and they need help."

"You mean someone like us?" Jory asked.

I narrowed my eyes, "worse...I think they're slaves."

Silence reigned between us three. And then, after a moment, Que spoke up, "then we're coming with you."

"It's too dangerous Que, I can't protect you and save them," I argued.

She and Jory held up their blasters. The Zabrak boy snorted, "we can take care of ourselves."

"But Jory-"

"-But nothing," he hissed, "if you're going out to help someone, then I'm coming with you. I'm not just going to sit in the sidelines and let you protect us Anakin. I'm sorry, I know you're probably stronger than me and smarter, but I'm not helpless."

I wished, "I never said you were…."

"Then it's settled," Que grabbed a holster for herself and Jory, "we're going with you."

I felt their resolve through the Force. They could not be changed. So I didn't bother, I just sighed and nodded, "fine...follow me, stay quiet and do exactly as I say, got that?" They did, and in seconds, we left for the elevator.

I went down even further than last time. We went down to the 900th floor, and then to the 700th. And then, the 500th.

"I've never been here before," Que qhispeed as we snuck through the crowded markets of floor 498, the stalls filled with hundreds upon hundreds of junk items that were being sold.

I actually found a few things I would like to look into, but maybe at a later date. Oh is the a 10,000 X micron fluid injection coil? I thought they stopped making that over a hundred years ago!

No! Bad Anakin! Focus on what's important.

"We're close," I told them as we stuck to the shadows, looking around the large level, going towards the trade district, which was highly notorious of being the black market region of the entire city planet. Even the Younglings in the Temple knew this.

"I hope so," Jory said as he narrowed his eyes at a few bandits that looked us over. I noticed them too, but ignored them, trying to focus on finding the call for help from before.

We crosse a few streets, and then went around a few times. I was getting a general location, but nothing concrete. Damn it!

"We have company," Jory suddenly spoke, motion in behind us to the bandits form before.

I smiled, "hm, I see...alright then, you two ready to show me what you got?" Que and Jory didn't hesitate to node, eager to prove themselves.

We went into an alley and quickly hide on an escape ladder. We waited and then the bandits came in, following us.

"Die!" Jory cried out as he sent blaster bolts at them all, getting a few while the others were taken down thanks too Que's sharp shooting.

Then there was one, who scrambled to try and run away. But I didn't let him. I held out a hand and lifted him into the air, summoning him to me and held him upright fifteen feet over the air as he choked and suffocated.

"I'm looking for slavers, where can I find them?" I asked in my best menacing voice.

"K-Kriff you," he spat. I felt his resolve, this was pointless.

I threw him away, he flew threw the air and crashed into a trash can, collapsing in a heap and groaning in pain.

"Well? Now what?" Que asked as we got down on the streets.

"Well," I looked over the bandits, "strip them, get anything useful and then we'll move on. If we don't' find them today, we'll check again tomorrow."

They nodded as they did just that. Living on the streets their whole lives made sure they didn't squirm from touching a dead body, let alone stripping them bare.

I myself checked on the body of a few bandits, finding nothing useful except a nice looking blaster that I took for myself and a small vibro knife that could be useful.

But then, I felt something change, "you bastards!" I turned, the bandit I had knocked out was on his feet, blaster aimed at me. He was about to fire, my saber flying into my hands as I stepped before Que and Jory.

Snap-Hiss!

A blue blade flew through the air, the bandits blaster arm was sliced off as he fell to the ground in pain. Suddenly I felt he Force ripple as he was sent flying into a wall again, and standing behind him were two cloaked figures.

A blue hand came out and the blue saber came into her hands. I gasped realising the saber and the hand.

"Aayla?" I asked as I lowered my hood. Que and Jory were on alert, similar to the two robed figures.

Slowly the robes' hoods were lowered revealing Aayl and Kento. I blinked, "w-what are you doing here?"

"We followed you Ani," Aayla ran to my side, concern all on her face, "what are you doing down here? Why are you even out of the Temple in the first place?" She then spotted Que and narrowed her eyes, jealousy seeping through her, "and who are theses people?"

"Aayla I…" I sighed, "I'm sorry...I should have told you but...I'm here because I heard someone cry out for help in the Force."

"What?" Aayla looked confused, Kento was shocked silent, both of them waiting for me to explain, with a sigh, I began.

"When we first began meditating I...I felt people crying out through the Force," I looked around, the bandits around us and the Black Market just outside the alley, "I had never felt anything like it before...I-I tried to ignore it, I tried to ignore them all but...i couldn't."

I turned to Que and Jory, "these are some of the kids I help...I've been sneaking out to help them survive."

"How many times?" Aayla asked.

"I...I don't know. Many."

"How did you never get caught?" Kento asked in shock.

"I was just careful..."

"And your here now...in the middle of the most viel floors on this planet, because you felt someone else cry out for help?" Aayla concluded, shock and wonder in the Younglings eyes.

I nodded, "yes..."

They were all silent, Jory, Que and I waited for the Younglings to do something...say something. I felt Aayla's emotions, they were a swirl of several things, but most of all...happiness.

She smiled at me and I smiled back, but suddenly, I felt a raging hate pierce my side.

"Are you crazy?!" Kento cried out, "you're a jedi! What would Master Windu think seeing you like this?! You can't just-just act so irresponsible! You shouldn't be done here Anakin! You have to come back with us right now!"

"Kento-" Aayla began, but Kento cut her off.

"No Aayla! We can't let him do this! If anyone finds out...we all need to go back, before someone notices we are gone!"

Aayla turned to me and they waited. I closed my eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry Kento...but no."

"What do you mean no?!"

"I mean I refuse," I opened my eyes, determined more than ever.

"Anakin! We can't be here!"

"Why the hell not?" I asked, "we are jedi aren't we? We fight for the innocent, we save people, that's why we train, every single day, we train. Haven't you ever wondered why Kento? This is why. To save those who are oppressed, who can't fight for themselves, this is why we fight and you want me to...to just leave?"

He was silent, for the longest time he said nothing before he spoke out, if you don't come with us right now...I'll tell the council what you're doing."

"Kento!" Aayla cried out, "that's too far! If you do that they'll throw Anakin out of the Order!"

Que and Jory turned to me, worried about my future. But I honestly did not care, because in that very moment, I felt a pull from the Force, it was showing me where the slaves were, their despair like a beacon, calling out to me, from the other side of the alley.

So now I had a choice, follow Kento and aayla back to the Temple or...turn my back on them, but figuratively and metaphorically.

It took me less then a second to know which was the right choice to make. I turned around and walked away, they gathered children gasping in surprise.

"Anakin! I'm serious! I'll do it!" Kento cried out.

I looked over my shoulder, "you do what you have to do Kento...and so will I. But just remember, if you do this...you will be more Sith the Jedi and nothing you ever accomplish in life will make up for the time you chose the rules and laws over common decency and life. That is your burden Kento Marek, you have been warned."

The boy was stunned as we left him, Que, Jory and alia following me into the alley. I didn't spare him a glance, I honestly didn't care what he did now, because I knew if I turned my back on the slaves crying out for help, I would never live with myself.

"Anakin...are you sure about this?" Aayla asked quietly as she followed us.

"I will never be the kind of jedi that ignores those who cry out for help," I told her, "I made my choice...damn anyone else who thinks it's the wrong one."

"But the Council...they might kick you out," aayla argued, her leku swinging sadly as she spoke.

I looked at her, she was following me because she felt obligated, but I could feel her desire to remain in the order. If Kento told the Council and Aayla was with me...she would be kicked out...I can't let that happen.

So then and there, I made a choice. "Aayla," I told her, "I need you to go to the Temple and call Master Jinn. Tell him...everything. He's the only one on the Council who will support me...can you do that?"

Her eyes widened in realisation as she nodded furiously, "yes Ani that might work! Master Jinn will protect you! He can make sure you wont' get kicked out!"

I nodded, "then go, make sure you tell him before Kento tells Windu. Hurry!"

She nodded, "I will," she leaned forward immediately, her lips went over mine as she kissed me for barely a second before pulling away and running out of the alley.

I blinked, I was honestly not expecting that. I turned around, Jory had his jaw dropped while Que's eyebrow was twitching.

"What?" I asked.

"You lucky bastard," Jory grumbled.

I snorted, "that I am...come on, we have work to do." As we continued forward I pushed all thoughts of the future from my mind...whatever happens, happens. Right now...I could feel those who needed my help cry out louder and louder.

I guided the two kids following me and we entered a shady looking alley. I stopped before a grilled metal door with a red light and a camera in front of it. Lucky we all had put our heads backup to protect us.

I closed my eyes, and immediately, I felt them. They were all there, right behind this door.

I turned to the kids, "we're here...are you ready?"

They nodded, drawing their blasters. I turned to the door and flicked my hand. Instantly the door was pushed back, blasting off its hinges.

"What the hell?!"

I walked into a dark tunnel, doors on either side as suddenly they were thrown open and out of each opening came at least two people, blaster drawn.

I summoned both my lightsabers into my hands, if Kento was serious, there was no point hiding anymore. With a hiss they were ignited, bathing the hallway in shades of purple and green.

"It's a jedi! Blast him!" someone cried out as they all sent blaster bolts right at me.

I moved, slipping into the many Shien forms I had grown to consider second nature. The green and purple blades met red, flashing through it all, cutting them off or deflecting them back.

"Argh!" some cried out as they went down, their own blaster bolts reflected back at them.

Slowly they all grew more and more desperate, firing randomly, standing out in the middle of the hallway, allowing Que and Joey to shoot them down immediately.

Soon, only five remained. I pushed them back using the Force, causing them to hit their head and fall back unconscious.

With the hallway now empty I turned off the blades and looked to my friends and nodded, "come on."

We ran through the hallway, searching the rooms for the slaves. It was the third door to the left that allowed showed us what we were looking for. A set of stairs leading underground.

"We're close," I told them as I lead the charge down. The stairs started to go around in a circle, an alien suddenly appeared with a blaster, he didn't even time to shout in surprise before I jump kicked his head into the wall.

We reached the basement, and there, I saw the pen from before. There were alien locked inside, the smell of feces hung in the air and the sight of the clothing they wore made me furious.

Que and Jory looked on in horror at the sight before them. I suspect they never realised this was even possible.

I walked over to the cages, I counted quickly. Ten...twenty...thirty...thirty five slaves. Their eyes slowly turned to me, looking, but not seeing me.

Some of them were women dressed in skimpy outfits, some men in rags with cuts and bruises. Some...some were children.

I walked over to the cage and slowly the slaves got to their feet, all looking at me with fear and worry. None of them saying a word. But then I noticed one was no standing, one was on the ground, holding a small bundle in his arms that was whaling.

"Gezo! Gezo get up!" another slave hissed, trying to kick the man awake, but he wouldn't move. He looked in panic at me, "I-I am sorry sir, but he does not seem to be awake. Please, forgive him. His mate passed on and he hasn't been eating well."

Suddenly the Force spoke to me. It sent me images of Gezo, he was begging for more food for his child, begging, praying. In the end the slavers gave him none. No, instead, they just served him a single meal a day. And left with no choice, Gezo chose to starve, feeding everything he had to his child.

And now, the man laid dieing on the ground, like a rat.

Slowly, the metal pen began to shake. "Is it an Earthquake?" Jory asked in worry.

Que's eyes winded, "no...it's not."

I felt my rage boil to the forefront of my soul. I felt pure unfiltered rage. I leaked the energy out and the world around me responded in kind, The slaves cried out in worry, scared out of their minds.

Suddenly a child's cry rang out, the son of Gezo. And he suddenly called out, "please stop, you're scaring my child."

I realised what I was doing and halted myself, cutting my connection so quickly I felt giddy format the action.

Immediately the room quite, the slaves, Que and Jory now looked to me in fear and worry and watched my every movement.

I reached for my saber and clicked it on, the purple blade bathing the cellar walls.

"Jedi," a female slave whispered as suddenly I felt a rush of hope come into their hearts. I felt disgusted, they thought the jedi had come for them, they didn't realise...they didn't realise that the jedi never would in a million years.

I swung the blade and cut the pen open. I stepped aside, "come out, we are leaving." The slaves rushed out, all of them bowing before me as they did. Finally, only Gezo and his crying baby was left inside.

I walked in and squatted before him, I turned off the put away my blade, looking down at the child, human, bright green eyes and black hair. I smiled, "he's beautiful."

"He gets it from his mother," Gezo smiled, looking up at me, similar green eyes looking at me, though these had seen far more death and pai than the former. "His name is Dan..Dan Koxo….can you...can you protect him for me? I...I don't think I am long for this world."

I nodded, "yes...I will make sure he's safe," slowly Gezo reached out and placed the child in my arms. The moment Dan fell in my grapes I felt the Force sing, the child, he was Force sensitive. That was how I heard his and his father's cries...it was because he was a force user.

"I knew you would come," Gezo admitted as he leaned back in the cage, his arms falling to his side, finally at rest from holding his child for so long, "I...my wife, her name was Cho, Cho Koxo. Tell him that won't you Master Jedi? When he grows up, tell him his mother's name...tell him she liked yellow flowers, bright. Tell him...tell him that she and I loved him more than life itself...tell him...tell him he was born a blessing. Tell him...tell him I love him."

And without another word, Gezo's head dropped to a side, his spirit one with the Force.

Dan cried in my arms. I looked down at the boy and I felt pity, sadness, and most of all...I felt fear. Fear all around me, from the slaves, from Que and Jory and form the baby.

From a baby. A new born baby, it knew fear. I felt disgusted. Qui-Gon and yoda were wrong, waiting to make a bigger impact? That would never work, not with the senate as corrupt and broken as it is.

Sidious didn't cause this...but he did take advantage of it. He knew an opportunity when he saw it, and while he may be the bad guy, that didn't make the Republic as it was right now the good guy.

I reached out with one hand and closed Gezo's eyes, "rest in peace Gezo Koxo...may you finally find peace."

The Force suddenly shifted. More People were coming, more slaves.

I stood up and walked out of the pen. The slaves, Que and Jory all moved away, giving me a wide berth. I held little Dance with my left arm, using the Force to surround him with comfort, while my right took out my blade.

Snap-Hiss!

The purple blade glowed again, "follow me," I didn't look back, I knew they would.

The door was suddenly thrown open, "everyone get back in your-"

SWISH!

"ARGH!" I didn't bother looking at the corpse behind me as I walked over him. Dan slept in my arms to the lullaby of many many slavers last cries of pain.

The slaves grabbed the guns and ammo of the fallen slavers, helping me kill them all. Soon I didn't even have to lift my blade any more, they all died in a hail of blaster fire.

They then stripepd the bodies of credits and used anything they could get their hands on to cover themselves.

We made out way through the building, going out into the streets once again. Que and Joey were right behind me, the Zabrack asked, "so...what now?"

I closed my eyes, the Force told me immediately. I opened my eyes and looked upwards. It was a public news broadcast hologram, they were mandatory on curusant, on every level.

This one was currently playing the arrival of the Queen of Naboo to Coruscant for the first time since her home planet had been under siege. It was a momentous occasion, and I suspect, not a coincidence. This was the Force at work, sometime...I wonder if it really does have a plan laid out for us all before hand.

I knew the way, I memorised it just in case. So I moved, the others following without comment, trusting me, I was a jedi after all.

We were stopped several times. Other rogues and criminals try to take advantage of us. But one look at my lightsaber and the armed thirty men and women behind me made them think otherwise.

We got into an elevator and rose into the higher levels where the Naboo senatorial building was located, the place where Padme was most likely staying.

When we walked out onto the 5,000th floor, many of the slaves gasped in awe. I stopped and watched them look around, blinking in shock and wonder.

"It's so beautiful," a twi'lek slave whispered, her eyes tearing up, "I didn't think I would ever see the stars again."

The other slaves all felt the same. Awe and excitement. However, I just felt shame. This was the same view I enjoyed every day for a year, while I ignored the cries of the slaves down below.

We continued, the sophisticated and high class people living here were curious, shooting the slaves strange looks. Some even tried to stop us. But one glare from me silenced them.

Soon we all reached the palance. However, the guards stopped us from entering. They were armed with blaster but only five in number. They were scared at the sight of our numbers, but more importantly, off me.

"H-hault master jedi!" one cried out, "what is your business here?! This is Naboo senatorial building!"

"I wish to see Padme Amidala, the handmaiden of the Queen," I spoke in class words.

The guards looked at each other, unsure. The brave one that spoke before continued, "I'm sorry, but it is late, I don't believe-"

"-You will inform Padme that I am here and waiting for her," I waved my hand, using the Force to cover their minds like a fog, influencing them, a skill I never used before, but by the way their eyes glossed over, I think it worked.

"I will inform Padme you are here and waiting for her," the guard nodded, "and what is your name Master Jedi?"

"Anakin Skywalker," I replied.

Fifteen minutes later Padme came rushing out with guards, dressed in very plain clothing, but beautiful nonetheless. Her hair was no made up and she had no make up on, I suspect she came as quickly as she could.

"Ani?!" she looked at me and then at the slaves around me in horror, "what's going on?"

I finally switched off my lightsaber and got to one knee, bowing my head before her, "my Queen...I need your help."

 **An hour later:**

I sat on the couch, my eyes staring at the wall of beautiful Naboo art, depicting a lake shore on the planet. Que and Jory however were too busy staring out the window, gasping in surprise at the view they saw before them, overlooking the city below. They had never been this high up before...I doubt they ever will again.

The doors opened and Padme walked in, now dressed like her status demanded, like a Queen, white makeup with red lining and heavy eyes.

Que and Joey stiffened and looked on in silence, they had never even seen royalty before let alone be in the same room as one.

I however, had done both. I smiled and got to my feet, "have I ever told you how oddly appropriate those robes are on you?"

Padme smiled, "you jedi wear your robes, I have mine," she then turned ot Que and Joey, still stunned, "I believe your friends seem to be in a state of shock."

"They'll get over it," I chuckled as I sent them a smile before turning to Padme, "how have you been Padme? How's Naboo? I rarely get free time at the temple, I hope the Trade Federation hasn't been giving you any trouble?"

"No, no, nothing like that. They are...well, I won't say it has been easy, but we're getting back to a more stable form," she looked at my friends once more and smiled, "I'm sure you both must be tired, unlike Anakin here, who seems to be just a ball of energy. My handmaidens will escort you to a room to freshen up and get you something to eat."

The women in red and orange stepped forward and guided Que and Jory out, they bowed to Padme, still too stunned to say anything. And when they finally were gone, Padme turned to me, reached out and cupped my cheek.

"It's been only a year and yet...you've changed so much," she smiled sadly.

I looked down, "how so?"

"You seem...guilty."

"I am."

"Why?"

I turned o the window, the city below lost all its splendor and appeal, now serving as a dark reminder at the horrors that could be going on just below.

"I felt them all," I told her, "for over a year...I felt them cry out for help through the Force."

"Why didn't you do anything?" Padme asked.

The accusation struck me hard and I felt shame, "Yoda and Jinn...they told me it was pointless..."

"Anakin...it's not pointless. Because of you, thirty five men and women are going to be free," Padme replied.

I nodded, "I know...I never should have listened to them...I should have done something sooner. I should have….I should have been smarter...because as far as the jedi are concerned, I'm nothing more than a selfish brat."

Padme touched my shoulder and leaned forward, a small chaste kiss on my forehead, "as far as I'm concerned Anakin Skywalker, you did the right thing."

I smiled, the words pushing off some of the weight I felt on my shoulders, "thank you."

"I've asked our senator to call for an emergency meeting in the Senate," Padme told me as she smiled down, "thanks to your efforts we now know just how rotten this world truly is. We cannot expect to clean the senate if the world around is just as rotten. I promise Anakin, I'll do whatever I can in my power to make sure something like this never happens again. Just do me a favour and stay here and don't' do anything until it's over, I might have to call you as a witness."

"Thank you Padme," I sighed, "and the baby...can you...can you make sure he has a home on Naboo?"

Padme nodded, "yes, I promise he'll be raised in a loving home. What is his name?"

I didn't even have to think hard, the same seared in my head, "Dan, Dan Koxo, son of Gezo Koxo and Cho Koxo." Padme nodded and soon left.

I waited in the palace like Padme asked me too and soon met Que and Jory in the dining hall for something to eat.

"Anakin! You didn't tell me you knew a queen!" Jory hissed as we sat down to eat.

I smiled and shrugged, "you never asked."

"I didn't think I had too! That's the sort of thing you tell people!" Jory hissed.

"So...are you and her..." Que raised a curious eyebrow, sending me a knowing grin.

I rolled my eyes, "no. She's just a friends, a good one."

"She would have to be if she just accepted you and thiry slaves into her home in the middle of the night," Jory snorted as he picked up a fork and inspected it, his eyes widening in shock, "is this real gold?"

"Don't even think about it," I used the Force and plucked the form out of his hands. Just then the holo screen that hangs over the walls of the dinning hall was turned on, displaying a senate meeting.

"Hm, I guess they're starting," I narrowed my eyes as I saw Padme begin her plea for the senate.

For an hour I watched her speak, pleading, begging and demanding action be taken. But, in the end. Over the course of the entire hour, there was no progress. The senate acknowledged this was happening in the lower levels and promised to bolster monitoring cameras around the area. But that was it.

Even with someone speaking for the little guy and speaking so well, it would seem justice would not be served today.

Padme returned broken hearted, the doors opened and she came in with her head hanging low, I'm sorry Ani...but they refused to do a thing."

I said nothing, instead I just reached out and hugged her, holding her close, "it's fine...thank you for trying."

She was a wreck, but she promised to make sure the slaves I had saved would at least be given freedom and a place on Naboo. It wasn't much, but...it was something.

Jory and Que went back home, excited to share stories of their adventure with the kids. Though I suspect Joey was excited because he got to meet a real queen. I'm sure he was never going to stop talking about that.

But while their ending was happy, I knew mine was not.

A Naboo gaurd dropped me off at the steps to the Temple. And sure enough, waiting for me was a furious looking Mace Windu, a bewildered Yoda, concerned Obi-Wan, a distraught Qui-Gon and Aayla and a smug looking Kento Marek.

"Skywalker...do you have any idea what you just did?" Windu asked, a snarl on his lips.

I looked at him and without blinking I responded, "I did what I did. Bite me," I only got a glare of contempt in response. He ordered me to follow him, and without another word, I did.

By the time the sun rose I found myself in the council room. All twelve seats of the council now filled and all twelve master looking at me. Obi-Wan, Aayla and Kento were standing by the side, the former two worried while the latter looked curious.

"You snuck out of the Temple, traveled to such unsafe areas and began a war with the underground market," Windu glared, "and what's more, you involved the Queen of Naboo, had her call an emergency senate meeting and sullied the face of the Republic! All while calling yourself a jedi! Do you not have anything to say for yourself?"

I ignored him, I ignored them all. Instead, I had my eyes on the horizon, at the sun slowly rising up to greet a new day on the planet.

"Skywalker?" Yoda humming, "nothing to say, you do?"

I looked at the sky, my eyes glued to it, "the sun is beautiful today...it's not often I get to see it rise from this height."

"Skywalker," Windu growled, obviously at the edge of his patients.

"Anakin," Qui-Gon called out, I turned to him and he looked at me in worry, "do you know what you did?"

I sighed and nodded, "yes...I do."

"Do you regret your actions?" Shaak Ti asked.

I shook my head, "no I do not."

"Why?" Plo Koon asked.

"Because...I know I did the right thing," I replied.

"You destroyed the jedi's standing with the senate, the senators all mistrust us now and or weary of us," Windu explained, "your actions may just give Sidious enough amination to kill us...for good."

"So you care more about how the jedi look to the senate then the people suffering around us?" I asked.

Windu narrowed his eyes, "it is not that simple Skywalker. We must look at the greater good."

I turned to Windu, I realise now it was not the council I was fighting, but him. I narrowed my eyes, "Dan Koxo."

"Who?" Kento asked, but got no response, only a glare from Aayla and Kenobi.

"Dan Koxo...he's the son of Gezo Koxo and Cho Koxo..he was born a slave. I took him from the dieing form of his father, he had killed himself through starving, feeding his son with all his meals, so he wouldn't die. Tell me Windu," I stressed his name, "is it right to leave a child in the hands of his dead father? Is that more than the greater good?"

"The life of one life-"

"It's not just one life!" I snapped, "it's hundreds! It's thousands! There are so many on this planet alone that-that are crying out! And yet you all close yourself off form their pain! Refuse to do anything! How?! How is that anyway right?!"

"Our position in the Republic allows us to do more then what we can on our own," Plo Koon explained, "we need to maintain that position."

"Only a Sith cares for Power over the lives of others Koon, are you a Sith? Or are you a fucking Jedi?" I hissed.

"Skywalker! You will show this Council the respect it deserves!" Ki-Adi-Mundi cried out.

"I will when it does something other than sit on it's ass and twiddle their thumbs, acting more like politicians then jedi! Who do we serve?!"

The master looked at me in curiosity. Yoda humming, "the Force."

"Then why the kriff do you care what the fucking corrupt Senate thinks?! If they want to kill us, fine! If they want to burn us, fine! But the moment the jedi place position over a single sentient life is the day we stop serving the Force and begin serving the Senate!"

"We serve all life and the Republic is a representation off all the voices in this galaxy. It is the Force in a way and if you cannot even understand that, then you have no place in this Temple!" Windu snapped.

The entire room was silent, eerily so. I looked at him and him at me.

Finally I nodded, "you know what...I think you're right," I took out the lightsaber I had built on Illum and threw it on the ground, "keep it. I'm done with this place. I'll be out of here by the end of the day."

I didn't wait for a response. I walked out, heading straight for the turbolift to take me back down to the storage rooms.

I broke in, like I did a hundred times before and grabbed all my things and put them in my bag. But as I did, I felt two Force signatures approach me.

I sighed and looked up from my chest, Yoda and Qui-Gon standing at the entrance, both sad.

"Packing already? Hm?" Yoda asked.

"I told you...I have no place here, I know that now. I'm sorry Master Jinn, but I did try, I really did."

"I know Anakin...I know," Jinn nodded sadly.

"Here," Yoda called out as he took out my lightsaber from behind his robes, "forget this you did."

"I don't want it...that blade belongs to a jedi...I am most honestly not one."

"Hm...maybe, maybe," suddenly, it floated into the air and began breaking apart, revealing the purple crystal inside. Yoda pushed the crystal towards me while eh reformed my lightsaber and put it away, "but that, most certainly belongs to you."

I took the crystal, it hummed through the Force, purring at me, "I...thank you." yoda nodded, "are you disappointed?"

"Not at you, no," the green puppet hummed, "at myself, I am. Wise words you said Skywalker, harsh, but wise. But...the jedi are needed...the Sith we must face. Afford to lose face...we cannot."

I snorted, "you're trying to beat Sidious at a game he's already mastered Master Yoda."

"Hm...leave the Republic, unprotected, we cannot," Yoda shook his head, "protectors we are...that is final."

"Then...I wish you the best of luck," I told him as I picked up my now packed bag and sling it over my shoulder, "I foresee many dark things ahead master...please, be careful. The Force does not choose sides, it just is. Balance will be achieved, but balance does not mean the absence of dark and light, but rather the coexistence of it. Remember that."

Yoda nodded, "that I will."

"So, where are we going first Anakin?" Qui-Gon asked.

I blinked, "y-you're...but-"

"Yes, I am," Jinn nodded, a smile on his face, "I promised you so long ago didn't I? If you leave, so will I. I will train you Anikin, maybe not as a jedi, but as someone who can bring about great change in this world. I'm sure one day you will do great things, and it would be privileged to help show you the way."

"But the council-"

"-Spoken to us he has, firm his decision is," Yoda hummed as he shook his head, "splintering the jedi are...worried I am."

"If you ever need my help Master, please, call," Jinn assured him.

"You mean, if you ever need our help," I spoke out, the two masters turning to me, "I may not be a jedi or agree with your ways. But I won't watch and let people die...that's not my way."

Yoda smiled, "then Chosen One, you may yet be," without another word he turned wand hobbled away, leaving me and Jinn alone.

"I'll be a while to pack my things," Jinn explained, "we shall leave in the hour Anakin. We'll then see about getting a ship to bring us back to Tatooine."

"We're going back home?" i asked in surprise.

Qui-Gon nodded, "yes. It will be the perfect place to train you. No go...I'm sure you have people to say goodbye too before you leave."

I walked out of the Storage room, making my way to the Bluebird clan dorms. I honestly didn't know what to say to them...sorry? Goodbye? But as I had my head down and filled with random questions, I felt someone stand before me.

I looked up, Aayla stood before me, her eyes red, she had been crying. "Y-you knew," she began, "you knew this would happen."

I smiled, "yes...I did."

"Why?! Why did you do this Ani?!"

I dropped my bag and wrapped my arms around the girl, she hugged me back fiercely, sobbing as we both held each other close.

"I...I was never cut out to be a jedi," I whispered.

"No...you are a jedi. More than me, more than anyone of those masters who kicked you out and definitely more than Kento," she spat the name.

"Maybe...but Aayla...I would have made a piss poor jedi. I would constantly break the rules, I would question everything and...I doubt I could keep myself from falling in love."

She stiffened, her arms weakening as she held me tight but moved her head back, looking at me with tear filled eyes.

"Let me come with you."

"I would have made a piss poor jedi...but you would make an excelnet one," I replied, "I just know it Aayla...I may not be a jedi, but you are. So...no, as much as I would love it...you cannot come with me."

"You think I can do that? Be a jedi? When I so clearly love-"

"-Aayla...please," I begged her, "don't complete that sentence. Because I promise you, if you do...I don't think I can keep myself from falling apart."

She hugged me against, "when can I see you again? I-I am going to be so alone."

"You will never be alone," I told her, "not when you have the Force...and," I pulled back and held out my hand, opening it to reveal a purple crystal shining inside, "not when you have a piece of me with you."

"Ani, I can't-"

"-You can...and you will," I pushed it into her hands, "our crystals came together...it's only fitting that they remain together...until we meet each other again."

The twe'lik looked sad, but at the same time, a sense of satisfaction and understanding came over her. She understood this wasn't my path and she realised she didn't have the character to walk it with me.

So instead, she just nodded, "until then...may the Force be with you Ani."

"And with you, Aayla."

She leaned towards me and I smiled as I felt her lips touch mine. I didn't want it end, her very preakness covering me, wrapping around me like a blanket. I threw away all concepts of time as I gave myself into the kiss, screaming for joy into the Force.

And I knew right then and there, I would most definitely see Aayla Secular again one day. And I couldn't wait for that day to come again soon.


End file.
